Finding Eden
by psion53
Summary: It was hailed as a miracle the cure for the common cold. When it turned into a killer disease, the old world was lost. In a new world where mankind succumbed to its baser instincts, rape and violence were rife. However three men found a female anomaly and maybe a hope for the future. This story contains non consentual sex and brutality. Dean, Roman, Seth OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay I know this is short I'm just playing with an idea and wanted to know what anyone thought about if it was worth continuing with, so feedback would be very much appreciated. This is just the prologue so its very short, and updates will be sparse and irregular, since I am back to work on Monday after four weeks off recovering from an operation on my knee**_

* * *

 **Finding Eden.**

 ** _Prologue_**

It was hailed as an unprecedented break through, when it was first developed, no one has expected it, but everyone wanted it, the cure for the common cold.

Easy, if you had no idea just what was involved, something that should have been developed years ago, every one said. There was one question that needed to be answered, just how do you combat a virus that is constantly changing? What do you need to do to produce a vaccine for it? The answer, they came up with, seemed so simple, that you had to wonder why, no one ever thought of it before? Of course it wasn't that simple and it took a lot of work and time to engineer even a prototype, but when they did they knew they had the answer. The vaccine needed to be able to adapt too, to change as the virus changed, and to update itself. They dubbed it a smart vaccine, worked on it refined it, perfected it, before they finally submitted it to the FDA for testing

When the news first became public, it was hailed as a medical miracle, the inventors nothing short of genii. The team were toasted around the world, hailed as medical heroes. The first tests were unprecedented successes, the trials were hailed as nothing short of miraculous, and suddenly everyone wanted a piece of it. From the drug companies that wanted to market it, to the scientists who wanted to write papers on it. Even down to the average person on the street, who just wanted that little injection, which would keep them cold free for life, everyone was on board, everyone wanted their little piece of history.

The labs were hard put to keep up with the demand, when it hit the market place; the little phials flew off the shelves. Doctors around the world were struggling to provide the cover to administer it. Mobile clinics were set up, travelling the world, dispensing the vaccine, where ever there were people who wanted to take it, in some countries it was free, in others you paid a fair price for it, to help cover the costs for those who couldn't pay, the world governments wanted everyone to have it.

It seemed, only one person was not on board, a man who raised his concerns, and recommended further testing. He was ignored, laughed at, even vilified, by a public, and world health organisation, who wanted to embrace the miracle, and be forever cold free. To enjoy the other benefits this kind of vaccine could bring; cures for the up to now, incurable epidemics that plagued mankind. His concerns laughed at, and passed off, as nothing more than doom saying, by a man who was not ready to embrace the future. Leaving one last, almost prophetic warning, he vanished from the public awareness, and disapeared underground.

It seemed in next to no time though, that the vaccine had circled the world, you would be hard put, to find someone who had not taken it, and suddenly colds were almost a thing of the past. The inventors of the vaccine dinned out on their invention and the world asked what was next? What disease would be next to be conquered? They looked forward to a medical golden age, where so many of the illnesses that plagued mankind, would be a distant memory. The sky it seemed, was the limit so the human race waited to see what would be next? Which disease would be the next to be eradicated?

No one suspected what was going to happen though, how could they, the experts all said it was safe, every test had been passed easily, so why would anyone worry, everything was going to be fine, they had nothing to worry about. The future was bright and everyone was looking to that future, only one man had dreamed that something might go wrong, and they had laughed him into hiding. No one even questioned, that a vaccine designed to mutate, might one day mutate into something else something not so beneficial.

When the new disease hit, no one was prepared for it, it struck worldwide, appearing virtually everywhere at once. The world health agencies were unable to do anything; no one knew how or why it had suddenly come into existence. Until they realised that, that one maverick, vilified scientist, had given them the answer, that he had been right all along, there should have been more testing. They had never even suspected the unprecedented miracle could turn into a curse, only he had seen it coming, but when they were ready to admit he had been right, and beg for his help, he could not be found.

The new illness was attacking, and there was noting that anyone seemed to be able to do to stop it, though they tried, how they tried. The team that came up with the cold vaccine did everything they could think of, but nothing worked. The vaccine had changed too much, and too fast, for them to be able to stop it. Everyone had it, even if they had not been vaccinated against the cold; it had changed enough now, to be air born. You either survived it, or you died. It did not discriminate, old, young, rich, poor, prisoners on death row, doctors and nurses, battling to bring comfort to the dying, they all died, the only way to take care of the dead was mass graves.

Too many people died, countries populations dropped seemingly overnight, economies failed; the world was plunged into chaos, yet still worse was to come.

Women it soon became clear were affected worse than men, the newly christened 'Hell virus' left those women that survived, with hideous sores, in some cases making them hideously deformed, and all but one percent of the female population became sterile. Overnight, women went from citizens, to commodities, to be raped for men's sexual gratification, before being traded for whatever the men might need. It would seem that the human race was in its death throes, and had devolved into its baser instincts, in those last moments of the race; everyone was out for number one. It became a dog eat dog world, or that a human kill human world. There was no hope, for some no reason to go on. However there was hope one small spark of light in the darkness. No one saw it but a glass dome rose out of the earth in a national park. The glass that is was made of, stronger than steel letting light in but allowing no one to see inside. There in his last refuge one maverick struggled to find a for humanity to survive.

* * *

 **Chapter one**

 **Interloper**

Throwing a few branches onto the crackling fire in front of him, Dean patted his full belly, and smiled at his two companions. In the everyman for himself world they existed in, he and his two friends were an anomaly, three men who had each other's backs. In this world where families turned on each other at the drop of a hat, they were a family, not of blood but of friendship, that looked out for each other. Each one of them brought something to the mix, Seth was the brains and imagination, Roman was the raw power, while Dean was outspoken and often the voice of the group and in some ways their leader. Of course there were other groups out there too, but the three of them were friends, not just a group looking to make the best of things, in the their post apocalyptic world, and ready to turn on each other, should a better offer come along.

"It's nice to have a full belly again, we were running too low on supplies, maybe we need to think of getting some sort of base, to forage from." His voice was rough and slightly gravely. "Now though I could do with some sex."

Roman and Seth looked at each other before the former spoke. "You have a full belly, because we traded the woman we had to the Authority, for the food, maybe we do need to scavenge further afield when that is almost gone though, I don't like being on the edge of their territory I don't trust them, and they don't always trade fair, there have to be places that has food that no one has thought about yet ."

"She was a bitch." Dean noted, talking about the woman they had, had for a few days, choosing to ignore the comment about the Authority, or going foraging. "I thought she was going to take Seth's head off, with that bat."

Seth looked sheepish; he had only dropped his guard for a moment but that was all it took, and he had been fortunate Roman and Dean were there or she could have badly hurt or killed him. If you were lucky enough to get your hands on a woman these days, you better watch your back, if you could stomach the sores on their bodies that was; and she had a viable hole you could use. Women these days were harder than the men; they had to be, the way they were traded around. Rape was common, he hadn't had a willing woman in years, and they would attack you at the drop of a hat, if you cornered them. They would kill without thinking about it, if they could, anything to escape and live another day, The whole human race was trying to claw its way along, just to survive, you did what you had to, to get by.

"Don't you wish they were more like they were in the old day, you know before the Hell virus?" He asked quietly. "I remember dating as a teenager, and how sweet they were back then."

Dean smirked before replying. "I went for the girls who gave sex; I was fucking as soon as it was legal, maybe before." He laughed at his memories.

Roman and Seth looked at each other, knowing how Dean liked to brag about being a nineteen year old, banging any eighteen year old skanks, he could lay his hands on who was willing, rape back then was something you could go to prison for, if they caught you, not like it was now, the way most sex happened.

"Yeah, but even the skanks were giving it up willingly." Roman said softly. "Even the ones who don't try to fight you off these days, are planning on a way to kill you, or escape, I liked cuddling after, and the way you could run your hands over their unblemished skin, the kissing and cuddling that's one of the things I miss, the most."

The three men fell silent, each one lost in their own thought, the fire crackled as the flames hungrily licked at the wood. Next to them stood a four man tent, that inside was divided into three rooms; set up to offer shelter from the night, the three friends normally shared one section unless they had got lucky with a woman. Then the woman was put in one section with whoever was fucking her at the time. They had shared it since they found it in an old sporting goods store. It was best not to spend nights in the cities, towards the end of the old world; someone had released the animals from the wild life parks. It was strange, that in this post apocalyptic world, as the human race declined, the wild animals flourished, and had mostly taken over the cities. Though it was safe enough to scavenge during the day, at night you were better off out in the countryside, away from nocturnal predators, and close to a good fire. Though the countryside was already encroaching on what had been a thriving human habitation, somehow it felt safer out of what had been human habitation and out in the wilds.

For a moment, they all through the sharp snap of a breaking twig, was that wood in the fire, but it was too sharp and too far away. Dean reached for the knife that was strapped to his leg, his movement casual.

"So where was your first date Ro?" He enquired, while motioning with his head, for Roman to circle around the tent, and then Seth to go the other way. "Me I took mine for a coffee, and then we got it on in the back of her Mother's car, boy that was a night to remember."

"I liked looking at the cheerleaders in those cute little skirts." Seth said raising his voice hopeful that it would sound as if he was still with Dean.

Dean laughed softly. "Never bothered with them, stuck up little bitches most of them, and they weren't going to give it up to someone like me." He smirked at a sudden thought. "I'd like to see them trying to tell me no these days." The knife was in his hand, and he could easily hit a moving target from here, Seth and Roman had moved behind the tent while he was talking, a sudden muffled scream, alerting him to the fact they had caught someone. Probably a loner chancing their luck, in trying to steal from the three of them, hoping to get in and out under the cover of night that would soon be upon them, luckily the snapping twig had given them away early.

"Gotcha." Roman rumbled grabbing the slight figure that was trying to hide in the undergrowth.

"Good work Ro" Seth grabbed the other arm of the figure, and helped Roman drag the interloper into the light of the fire, and to Dean, who was waiting there with the knife.

The lone interloper struggled and squirmed as they dragged him along trying to get away, till Seth had enough, and applied an arm lock, making the stranger cry out in pain and become a little more docile.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Dean asked, as the sun began to sink below the horizon.

"Let me go I didn't do anything to you." The voice was high, probably a younger lad, Dean suspected. He was going to be doing them a favour, by teaching them a lesson.

"Maybe I should teach you, what happens to people who steal from us." Dean smirked, flicking the knife out, he didn't really intend to hurt the kid, but he was going to teach him to think twice, before trying to steal from anyone, which is what he was sure the youngster had been planning, there were those who would stick you just for looking at them wrong.

He didn't intend to do it, but the kid flinched away from the knife and back against Seth who tightened the arm lock and pushed him forwards. The head covering the figure wore, caught on the knife, and as Dean flicked it away, it took the covering with it, revealing long brown hair and green eyes, in a face that had better be female, the way his dick jumped, he wasn't so into fucking guys, as a lot of men out there were now.

"Fuck." He hissed, stepping forward and grabbing their intruders face, holding the chin roughly in his fingers, finding no hint of facial hair. A feral grin came over his face, and she flinched back away from him, as he began to laugh.

"Dean?" Roman questioned, wondering what was going on, neither he or Seth could see their captives face.

"I said I wanted sex, and now look, what just wanders into our hands." Dean realised his brothers had no idea they had just got their hands on a woman. He slid his hands over her body, and narrowly avoided a kick, before crashing his lips on hers, relying on his brothers to hold her firmly, as he gripped her head in his hands to hold it still. "I'm going to fuck you so hard." He told her when he broke the kiss, before looking at Seth. "Get her in the tent, touch her as much as you like, but I get to fuck her first." He watched as Seth force her into the tent arm lock firmly in place. "Ro can you build up the fire, then come and join us, that mouth is sweet, my knife at her throat, and we're all going to be fucking it." Smiling he headed off to the tent as well waiting outside to give Seth a few seconds with to feel her up he watched Roman bank the fire for the night before grabbing some hurricane lamps and heading in.

Once he got the woman in the third tent compartment Seth pushed her down on the sleeping bag that lay there. Quickly straddling her waist, he gripped her wrists in one hand, pushing them back over her head, and pulling at her clothes. She was struggling now, and he half thought of back handing her, but he didn't want to mess up that pretty little mouth. The woman they had traded to the Authority, had sores on her face, big ugly ones around her mouth and on her nose. This one had a nice face, and he could feel himself getting hard, imagining her mouth around him. Getting his hand into her top, he squeezed her breast hard being deliberately rough, hearing her cry out softly in pain.

"Please." She begged him. "Stop you're hurting me."

Seth laughed squeezing again. "This sweetheart, this is nothing, Dean's going to fuck you everywhere he can and so are Roman and I, I'm going to love feeling your pretty mouth around my dick." He leaned in close to her. "And if you aren't a good girl, and suck us all off real good Dean'll fucking cut you."

"Out Seth, you get her later, right now she's all mine." Dean walked in carrying a couple of the battery operated hurricane lamps for light, which they had picked up in the same sporting good shop they had acquired the tent and other accessories they had from, that he had stopped to grab outside.

Laughing Seth got off the woman, who looked to see if there was an escape route. Seth grabbed her as she tried to bolt, laughing as Dean put down the lights, and then as he straightened up, pushed her over to him. "Got a pretty little face this one, don't fuck it up too bad will you Dean, I want to enjoy looking at her when she sucks me off." Still laughing Seth left that compartment of the four man tent, and went to keep Roman company. They had a routine now, when they caught or sometimes bartered for a woman. Roman had, had the one they traded off to the Authority first. Seth got the one before that; this time it was Dean's turn to be first with the woman.

"So?" Roman asked, as Seth walked in throwing himself down on one of the sleeping bags.

Seth smirked, able to see his brother easily by the lights that he had turned on in here. "She's pretty and her breast are full, no sign of sores on her mouth or face, probably got em' all round her pussy and ass, but the mouth'll do me." He lay back on the bag, crossing his ankles, and putting his hands behind his head.

The two of them lay there talking easily, both of them had full belly's they heard a couple cries of pain, from the woman. "Think Dean cut her?" Roman asked, their brother was good at ensuring co-operation.

Seth laughed softly, hoping no one else was around, other men would not bother them for most of what they had, but women were quality goods, and they might risk more, if they got wind of her. "Probably, you know he's a crazy fucker, sometimes he likes to see blood."

Roman nodded absently, he didn't know what Dean had done in the old world, but the guy has some crazy ass scars. It was kind of an unspoken rule, you didn't ask about before, if you wanted to tell someone, or they wanted to tell you, that was okay, but you didn't ask. Guys who used to be lawyers and doctors or business magnates, they didn't want you to know how far they had fallen, when they were grubbing around in the dirt just like you. Then there were the guys that had done things that were less than legal, they didn't advertise the fact, of who they had been either. Dean didn't talk about his scars. He told them his Mother had been a drugged up whore, and he had practically raised himself, but he had never spoken about his scars, or how he got them.

He and Seth had a pretty average story really; both had loving families and had been making their way in the world till it all went to hell. Roman had, had a large family who were always there for him. Most of them had succumbed to the virus. The madness of the world, had pulled them apart, and he had lost touch with them when civilisation fell, he hoped his Mom and his female cousins were dead, he would hate to think what they were going to do to the woman they had caught, was happening to them.

Suddenly the quiet on the other side of the tent was broken by Dean's yell of. "Fuck." Then he called. "Get your asses in here, and take a look at this, and bring more light."

Looking at each other, they did as their brother told them, and entering the other side of the tent, looked at Dean to see what was wrong, the girl lay naked on the sleeping bag, curled up trying to hide from sight, while Dean had his pants open and his dick out.

"Did you fuck her already?" Seth asked, his dick swelling knowing he got her next.

"Not yet, get her up on her feet Roman, and bring the lights over here, you guys are not going to fucking believe what we've got." Dean was smirking.

Watching as Roman forced her to her feet, groping her as he did so, making her struggle, as he hauled her up. Finally when he got her to her feet he locked her arms above her head with his arms. Dean ran the light over her and Seth drew in his breath in a hiss.

"See what I mean?" Dean asked, kicking her legs apart, and shining the light between her them. "I don't know where she came from, but she is fucking prefect, get her down on her back Roman, we are about to have a lot of fun guys."

The woman struggled, as Roman tried to force her back down, and Seth jumped to help him so that they forced her down on her back. He could see the trickle of blood on her neck where Dean had probably cut her. Once she was on her back the two of them held her down, as Dean stripped off his own clothes and advanced on her.

"No please don't." She begged as Dean moved towards her, smirking at his brothers, as he got on his knees between her legs, and covered her body with his.

Roman cut off her screams of pain with his hand, while Dean cocked his head and then looked up at the pair of them. "You're not going to believe this, it just gets better, we got ourselves a fucking virgin." Roman kept his hand firmly in place, as Dean proceeded to roughly deflower her. He and Seth were grinning at each other, as they anticipated their turn with her, while they held her in place for their brother.

* * *

 _ **Well there you have it chapter one to kind of quote Roman they're not bad guys they're not good guys they're just guys struggling to survive along with everyone else and they've adapted to the world they live in.**_

 _ **So what do you think hate it like it, maybe even love it, at the end of the day I won't know it you don't tell me. Please leave me a review and tell me if I'm wasting my time or not.**_

* * *

 _ **So that is my idea a world plunged into chaos the human race on the brink, with maybe a glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel. What do you think please let me know by reviewing or leaving me a PM.**_


	2. Chapter one

_**I'd like to thank all of you who have read the prologue for this story for doing so. I hope you enjoyed it and like the idea for this story. This chapter mentions rape but does not contain descriptions of it. I'd like to thank the person who has put this story on alert and most especially a bit thank you to nolabell66 for the review sometimes the reviews we get are all that keep us going with our stories.**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note**_

So after consideration, I've realised that the prologue is not really giving people a real insight into this story, therefore I have placed chapter one right after the prologue, and replaced it here with this authors note, I'm not just going to delete this chapter though, since I'll mess up my chapter numbering, and also lose the reviews for Chapter on. I hope you can understand why I have done this and hope this note will not spoil the enjoyment of any new readers.

A big thank you to all those of you who are reading, I hope you are enjoying and continue to enjoy this story.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Okay guys so here is the next chapter of the story. I do hope you are enjoying it. I'd like to thank nolabell66 and Tammy for the reviews for the last chapter.**_

 _ **Yes this world is a hard one where humanity has almost devolved into embracing their baser instincts. Yes the woman in the story is in for a rough time with them, they don't see her as human, just a warm body they can use. As I say humanity is sinking low and yet there is a faint hope for a better future they just don't know it yet.**_

* * *

 **Chapter two**

 **A Place of their own**

It was cold in the early morning; the fire had burned low in the night, but still glowed and gave off heat. It did not take long, to bring it back to a crackling dancing mass of flames, and Roman leaned in, enjoying the welcome warmth it gave. He yawned loudly, what a night, none of them could keep their hands off her, she was perfect, not a trace of a blemish on her that they could see, by the light of the lamps. Maybe daylight would show up something they had missed. He'd loved running his hands over her body, when it was his turn with her. The part of him, that had shrivelled with the death of civilisation, but still hung on in there, was ashamed of what they had done to her last night; the part that lived in the here and now, argued it was just the way the world had become. Still the first time he had her, if he closed his eyes, and forgot Dean was holding her down for him, he could imagine it was the end of a date, back in the old days, and she was putting out for him.

He heard faint whimpers of pain from the tent, and knew, that either Dean or Seth was fucking her again. She must be sore and tired, at first she had fought them as much as she could, but in the end she had given in to them, especially when Dean told her if she didn't, he'd break her arm, and actually applied the first stage of the force to do so. She co-operated with them then, even though they all knew they were hurting her, as they drove themselves deep between her legs, or gripped her hair tight, as they pumped in and out of her mouth.

It was by an unspoken mutual consent; that they had decided to leave her ass for another time. Dean got her pussy first, Seth her mouth, which meant that when they were ready, her virgin little ass was all his. Smirking to himself, at the thought of filling that tight little hole, Roman poured out some water from the container they had filled the previous day and set it to heat over the fire. He could do with something hot to drink, and he'd be willing to bet his brothers could too. He dug some sachets of instant Oatmeal, out of one of the packs, and looked for coffee, it could be hard to come by these days, and he knew that at some point, it would like so many things, be a thing of the past. The Authority seemed to have a good supply of it though, and they had bartered hard for a good cache of it, when they traded the last woman they had to them.

Roman didn't trust the Authority, in the world they now lived in, they had too much power, if they wanted to take over he suspected it would be hard to stop them, there were so many of them. Still their leader Hunter; seemed to be happy enough, with his own self portioned patch of the world. He had asked them to join up, once or twice, but Dean was adamant, he was no one's lackey, and even if the other two chose to join, he would be going his own way. Roman agreed with him, there was something about the other man he didn't trust. Seth had heard the man out, and ultimately decided to stay with his 'family'. Hunter ran a lot of things, in the little patch of the city he controlled, whoreing out the women in his possession, for a good profit on his part. He'd trade for practically anything and everything. Some men flocked to him, and surprisingly even a few of the remaining women, maybe with him, they at least felt they knew what they'd be getting, which included a bed to sleep in, when they got to rest, and three square meals a day. Thinking about that, brought his thoughts back to the woman, what would Hunter pay them for her? Thinking about what she was worth, also made him realise what sort of life she would have, she'd get precious little rest, and she would probably spend most of what was left of her life, on her back, or on her knees.

Part of him, the old Roman from before, did not like the thought of that one little bit. Of course that begged answers, to the other questions in his head about her. Where had she come from? In this day and age, finding a woman over a certain age, who was a virgin; was like finding water in the dessert. Yes, he'd heard guys boast about getting hold of a virgin, but this woman, was the only one he had ever encountered. Finding a woman, who was completely unblemished in any way, was a rare as air on the moon, it didn't happen, if they survived the hell virus, they were all marked in some way by it.

The water was boiling by now, and Roman timed it carefully, it had to boil for three minutes to be safe, Roman like to make sure it was a bit more than that. Now that vaccines and medicines, were pretty much a thing of the past, the old illnesses were making a comeback, Cholera, Typhoid, Dysentery they were all making an appearance, and you couldn't be too careful, not to mention parasites, which might be in the water. Roman timed the three minutes, and left it a bit longer, to be on the safe side, before making himself a coffee, then sat in a camping chair by the fire, enjoying the early morning.

Seth came out of the tent, stretching and yawning. "Do I smell coffee?" He asked, walking over to the fire, warming his hands while Roman made him a cup, the water was moved far enough from the heat, to keep it warm, without having it all evaporate away. "God I need this." Taking the cup, Seth went and sat in one of the other chairs. "I thought I'd never get enough of her." He looked over at the tent. "Deans fucking her again, Roman do you think she's okay?" Seth looked up at him, and Roman could see the worry there. "She was a virgin, and we fucked her so much last night, she's just lying there not moving now, she's just whimpering and crying."

Roman felt a flush of guilt, he always heard you should only do it once with a virgin, her first time, and they hadn't let her alone all night. Then the harder part of him kicked in again, in their world, this world they lived in now, that was what she had to look forward to, and the sooner she got used to it, the better. "She'll get used to it." He said callously, sipping on his coffee.

Seth looked at him, like he was going to say something else, when Dean emerged from the tent, dragging the woman by her hair behind him; she was stumbling and staggering, and still giving little cries of pain. Dean practically threw her onto the ground, she was still naked, and just lay there not moving. "Any coffee going Roman, I'm exhausted?"

Roman poured another coffee, and looked at the woman on the ground. "What about her?"

"What about her?" Dean asked uncaringly. "She's just a whore, fucking's all she's good for." He pushed her leg with his foot. "Get up you little slut, unless you want us all to fuck you again." The woman struggled to move and get up. Roman and Seth glanced at each other. Though neither of them moved to help her, as she finally got to her knees, and finally staggered to her feet, standing there swaying and looking at them, out of pain filled eyes. "There see she's fine, just needs the right motivation." Dean said with a smirk. "Though she does look kind of dirty, maybe we should fuck her in the ass next."

"Dean, maybe we should let her clean up a bit?" Seth suggested, he could see the mixture of blood and come on her legs, and the mixture of come and saliva, on her face and breasts.

"Yeah okay, maybe." Dean looked at the woman, his eyes running over her making her flinch. "We got a rag or something, and some water?"

"I'll do it." Seth offered he didn't like the way she was swaying. "And maybe we should give her something to drink and eat, we all rode her pretty hard last night."

"Fine, clean the whore up and feed her, we need to pack up and get moving soon anyway." Dean replied walking over to take the coffee from Roman and then surprising his brothers by pushing the cup at the girl. "This is the only freebee your getting, everything else you get after we get moving, you'll fucking earn, got that whore?"

The woman looked at him, out of dull befuddled eyes, the pair of them looked at each other for a second or two, and then she tentatively reached for the cup of hot liquid. Roman and Seth tensed up slightly, Dean was taking a chance, she could be faking how bad she was hurting, the hot liquid could fly into his face, and even naked, she would be off and running. She lifted the cup to her face, and sniffed at the liquid, it was as if she had never seen coffee before, lowering it to her lips, she tasted it tentatively, and flinched at the flavour before handing the cup back to Dean. The three men looked at her in shock, had she never had coffee before, where the hell had she come from? It was something they would have to find out at some point.

"Don't like coffee?" Dean asked surprised, not that he didn't mind her not drinking, it was more for them.

"No." Her voice reflected her weariness and pain, it was one of the few times she had spoken, and most of the others, had been when she was begging them to stop.

"Your loss." Dean took a sip from the cup, good coffee was not something to waste.

"Here." Roman approached her ,with a flask of sterilised water, he had made up the night before.

She looked at him for a moment, before taking the liquid, and after a first tentative taste, emptied if quickly, before handing it back to him. She did not thank him, but then he realised, after the way they had used her, she had no reason too. Seth approached her next, carrying warm water and some rags. Though Dean, was seemingly casually sipping his coffee, Seth knew that both his brothers were watching, to see what was happening, lest she should make a move to escape.

"I'm just going to clean you up." He told her, wanting to reassure her, that this was not the prelude, to them all fucking her again.

She made no attempt to reply to him, and was still wobbly, as she stood there, flinching away slightly, as he washed her breasts, and whimpering in fear, as he cleansed her thighs, and between her legs. Once it became obvious she was not going to try and run, Roman went to the tent to get her clothes, and then after he had dropped them by her, went to make the oatmeal, which had apples and cinnamon in it. Seth used one cloth to clean her, and another to dry her off, and by the time, the smell of the food reached his nose, she was clean and dry. Dean walked back over to her, and ran his hands over her body, this time even though she tried to pull away from him, there was nothing sexual in his touch. It was more an examination of her body, as a vet might do to an animal, confirming what they had been pretty sure of the night before, there was not a blemish on her, anywhere they could see.

"Fucking perfect." He commented again. "We were right guys, she isn't marked at all." Looking into her terrified eyes, he gave a cruel smile. "You should be fucking scared of us, the things I'm going to do to you." He left the threat hanging in the air. "Get your clothes on, before you end up on your fucking back again."

The three of them watched her dressing with lustful eyes; she was quick and efficient about it, as if she wanted to be exposed to them, no more than was absolutely necessary. Dean grinned at her, his expression telling her, as clearly as if he had spoken, she would be naked again soon enough.

Roman handed both Dean and Seth a bowl of the oatmeal, and glanced at Dean, before holding out the third bowl, Dean gave him a slight nod, and he handed it to the woman, before settling down with his own bowl. The woman sniffed the mixture he had given her, and tasted it tentatively, as if she were unsure of it. She seemed to be considering the taste.

"Eat it, or I'll fucking force feed you." Dean growled at her. "We don't waste food."

She ate the oatmeal quietly, sitting on the ground, looking for all the world, as if she was trying to melt into the earth. Roman was not sure if she liked it, or just didn't want Dean to carry through on his threat. Once he was finished with his food, Dean rooted round in one of the packs, and pulled out a length of chain, along with a couple of padlocks. Walking over to the woman, he waited till she was finished, and then pulled her to her feet, wrapping the chain around her waist, and locking it in place. "Seth." The other man looked up, to see what his brother wanted. "She's your responsibility for now."

Seth nodded, and walked over, locking the other end of the chain around his own waist, now wherever he went, she had to go. Once they had finished with the meal, the men struck camp, and loaded up the packs. Dean forced one onto the woman's back, without a word to her, before he and Seth put on their own. Roman picked up the poles for the travois, which a lot of their things were packed on, and began to pull in along, his two brothers, and the woman who had no choice, following him.

It soon became clear to Seth, that the woman was struggling to keep up with them, that she was in pain was obvious to all of them, but right now she seemed to be struggling to put one foot in front of the other. Rather than allow her to anger Dean, he threw her arms over his shoulders, ignoring her squeak of surprise, and helped her along.

They walked all morning, and finally called a halt for lunch, Dean had not remarked on Seth helping the woman but he had been aware of it, still he reasoned, they did not want her slowing them down. He had traded off with Roman, halfway through the morning, taking his own turn with the travois, once they had eaten and taken a rest, he would chain the woman to Roman, and Seth could take a turn with travois. He unhooked the chain from Seth, and wrapped it around his own waist for now. Working together they produced a quick meal; Dean looked over at the woman, as Roman filled a fourth plate.

"She wants to eat, she fucking earns it." Dean pulled one of the sleeping bags from his pack, and shook it out, before laying it on the ground and looking at the woman. "Get your clothes off and get on your back." She looked at him, as if uncertain what to do. "Get your clothes off and get on your back and I'll let you eat, make me take them off you, and we'll all fuck you anyway, you just don't get to eat, your choice what's it going to be?" The three of them, watched her with hungry eyes, as she did as Dean told her, till the chain was the only thing she was wearing, then she lay down on the bag looking away from them. "Well guys who wants' her first, I had her last?" Dean asked, with a grin on his face.

Once they were done with her, she was crying softly, and would not look at them. Seth cleaned her up again, and she flinched at his touch, once she was clean, they left her alone to get dressed, and Dean put the sleeping bag away, before chaining her to Roman, who gave her some of the food. She picked at it, until Dean's glare, made her choke it down. They took a few more minutes to rest, before they began their trek, further into the wilderness. The men had no clear destination in mind, just away from Authority territory, and maybe a place they could call their own.

Dean was getting ready to call a halt for the night, and make camp when they turned a corner and saw it, a two storey house, with an over grown front yard, and an open door. Instantly, the three men became more alert, looking out for any signs of danger, or the possibility of attack. Seth dropped the travois, and the other two men shed their packs. The woman looked at them in fear, as Roman pulled the pack off her, but she was too tired, and in too much pain, to try and stop him. Using the chain to pull her close to him, Roman followed his brothers, and the three men made their way into the yard, there they found the reason for the open door.

Two bodies lay by the door, or rather all that was left of them. The skeletons had been picked clean of flesh, and the bones were beginning to bleach. The woman looked away, and Roman wondered, if she had never seen death before? Examining the remains, Dean concluded that one had died first, and the other had taken their own life, a quick search turned up a gun, which he guessed had been the cause of the hole in one of the skulls. Smiling he looked at his brothers. "Looks like we might have found a place of our own, they sure don't need it anymore." Turning he headed back to the packs, grabbing his own, and watching as the others joined him, before they headed past the skeletons, and into the house.

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I know this sounds like begging but if you could leave me a little feedback, and let me know what you think by leaving me a review it would be very welcome.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_Okay well thank you to all those of you who have read this story so far and I hope you are going to like this chapter. Special thanks to angelsdee327 for reviewing chapter 2 and Skovko for reviewing chapters one and two for me._

 **Chapter three**

 **House in the wilderness**

The three men had been happy enough to find the unoccupied house, however when they explored the interior, they found they had pretty much hit the jackpot. The couple they found outside, if they were the original owners, must have been survivalists, since a cellar under the house, which was stocked with a mass of preserved fresh foodstuffs, as well as dried and canned goods. The men were also overjoyed to find freeze dried coffee and beans, as well as powdered milk, meaning they could continue to have their favourite beverage

The back yard, though it was as overgrown as the front, held a variety of fruit bushes, and trees, a herb garden, along with a patch that had obviously been used for root crop vegetables, and grains. A closer examination of the front yard; showed that it too had been turned over to food production. A partially destroyed hen house in the back, proved to still be home to a few of the birds, and an early task they planned on, was to round the birds up and rebuild the coop so that they could have fresh eggs, and even meat from the birds when they stopped laying. The younger birds; were they decided, evidence that there must be a rooster in the hen house, so hopefully the chicken population would be self sustaining.

There were also a couple of goats, watching nervously from the shelter of the wilderness, as they looked around, however some food put in the goat shed, quickly tempted the animals back inside. The nanny was obviously pregnant, and goat milk would be a welcome diet addition, as opposed to the dried stuff. It was when they found the generator along with fuel that they thought they had hit the jackpot, until they also found the solar panels. The real find though, was that the electrical supply was connected to geothermal reactor, theoretically providing limitless power to run the house. There was even a pump to supply water to the plumbing, meaning running water for showers and bathing. However the previous owners were leaving nothing to chance and they also uncovered a functioning well in the front garden, and a well stocked wood pile at the side of the house.

Once they had searched outside the house, and the cellar, they turned their attention to the inside. The rooms though a little dusty, were comfortable, with large sturdy couches and chairs in the front room, along with a large open fire that looked to have been used with wood they had found piled up outside.. A well appointed kitchen; had many labour saving devices, and a vast array of pots and pans, the food cupboards and larder still well stocked with food, though the fridge would need a good cleaning as it contained spoiled meat. The dining room had a large table and eight chairs. Another room that looked as if it may have been an office, held a desk and chairs, a laptop computer lay on the desk, probably useless now, as there was no longer the internet to connect to. A look in one of the cupboards off the hallway, found cleaning supplies, and Dean's eyes went speculatively to the woman. The three men were quite capable of cleaning the house up, but why would they, if they could make her do it instead. That could wait till the morning though, it was too late tonight.

Opening another door they found a shower room and next to it a toilet. Once downstairs was pretty much exported, they climbed the stairs. The woman was now chained to Dean himself, the three of them, were not about to allow her a chance of making a break for it, they had dragged her around the yards and through the house with them. She looked worn right out, and as if she were almost walking in her sleep, but they had not survived so long by taking risks, There were four bedrooms, and the three men grinned at each other, as they saw the full sized beds they contained. Here too there was dust, but a washing machine was one of the appliances in the kitchen, and pulling back the top cover on one of the beds, showed that the dust had not had time to get into everything. The sheets smelled a bit musty, but would be useable, each of them, without saying anything to the others, looked forward to having a real bed to sleep in.

Exploring in the landing cupboards, they found vacuum sealed bags, with clean bedding ready to use, as soon as the vacuum seal was broken. Each one of them, would have been willing to strip a bed, and lay their sleeping bag on it, just to enjoy not sleeping on the floor. Still this would be even better, clean bedding and a soft mattress to lie on. The woman tried to stay as far away from the beds as she could, and they all knew what she was expecting them to do to her, that could come later though.

Dean grinned at her before saying the one word they were all thinking. "Later." Just so she knew what was coming, right now he wanted to finish looking round their new home, and have something to eat, he could probably wait until he had a full belly to enjoy sex with her. Unwinding the chain from around his waist, he used it, to chain her to the headboard of the bed in the fourth room, while they went to strip off, and make up the other beds. Once they were done with the beds they had each claimed, they came back into the room, Seth threw clean bedding at her with a smirk on his face, and the stood watching, as she stripped and then remade the bed. Roman thought he could see her trembling as she did so.

Leaving her chained to the bed, they headed back down the stairs, and began bringing their things in. They ignored the skeletons for now. It would soon be dark, and there was no time to do anything about them tonight. Maybe in the morning, they would dig a pit and dispose of them. Opening another cupboard door, in the hallway looking for somewhere to put their gear, they found hunting weapons, and forgetting about food for the moment, pulled them out. Hunting rifles, and compound bows, as well as a good supply of bullets and arrows, had been stored there, along with a few handguns, no doubt that was where the gun outside had come from. Finally they found an empty cupboard and began to pack their stuff away.

Then they set about making a meal, once it was done, Dean sent Seth up the stairs to get the woman. She looked at him out of sad dull eyes and leapt off the bed where she had been sitting, getting as far away from it as the chain would let her. Smirking to himself Seth let her be for a few moments, instead walking over to the wardrobe, to see what was in it. When he opened it, there were clothes hanging in there, in the same kind of vacuum bags, as the bedding had been in. Some of the women's clothing; looked like it might just fit her. Grabbing one, he popped the seal, and pulled it out, before looking over at her. "Strip." He hissed, trying not to see the fear in her eyes.

She did as he instructed, and stood there, her eyes down, not looking at him, she had looked away from them all, the last time they had sex with her, and some small part of him did not like that. He walked over to her, the dress he had found for her in one hand, and gripped her chin with the other, forcing her head up and snapping. "Look at me." She met his eyes reluctantly. He crashed his lips down on hers, kissing her roughly and aggressively. "You will fucking look at me, when I talk to you, you will look at me, when I tell you to do something, you will look at me, unless I'm behind you when I fuck you, you look at me." Letting go of her face, he pinched a nipple hard, and smirked at her, when she gave a sharp cry of pain. "Do you understand?" She nodded, keeping her eyes on his face, and he smiled. "Now much as I'd like to fuck you right now, or have you suck me off, Dean wants you downstairs, so put this on." He pushed the dress into her hands, and smirked again, knowing she would have no bra or panties on under it, was getting him hard already, and he couldn't wait to have her again.

She pulled the dress on, and fastened it, it was a bit too big for her, and he wondered what a woman, who was obviously looking to survive the end of the world, was doing with clothes like this. He smirked at the fact, that she had kept her eyes on him all the way through dressing. The top of the dress was loose, and hung off her shoulders; it was slightly nipped in at the waist by elastic, the short skirt flared out slightly falling to a couple of inches below her ass. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her flush against his body, squeezing her ass, and lifting her up onto her toes. He knew she could feel him rock hard against her, and though there was fear in her eyes, she was silent as he looked down at her, forcing his mouth on hers again, he thought about taking her again now. Bending her over the bed and thrusting roughly into her. He could not help wondering, when Roman would decide to take her ass; he wanted a taste of that too.

Making up his mind quickly, he turned her round and pushed her onto the bed holding her down, with one hand in the middle of her back, while he used the other to free his dick, then pulled up her skirt, so he could see her bare ass. "Just a quickie." He muttered, before he drove himself into her, fucking her quickly and hard, pushing her head down into the mattress, so the noises she was making would not be heard. He finished quickly, coming hard inside her, and thenncollapsing on her, as he was getting his breath back.

"Enjoy that?" He had not heard Dean coming up the stairs.

Turning his head, Seth grinned at his brother. "Hey Dean just taking the edge off, she was looking fucking hot." He stepped back, tucking himself away, and zipping up his pants.

"Fuck." Dean hissed, as she stood up the short dress falling over her ass, he unzipped his own pants. "You did good Seth." His eyes turned to the woman, who was trying to pull the dress down, he could see Seth's come running down her legs, and that turned him on too. "Get over that bed whore, you're about to get fucked again." She hesitated for a moment too long, and Dean walked in, grabbing her, and forcing her over the bed, yanking up her skirt, he administered a short sharp stinging slap, on her bare ass, making her cry out. "I tell you to do something, you fucking do it, spread em' whore, I'm going to teach you to obey me." He drove roughly into her, making her cry out, as he fucked her like he hated her, and wanted to cause as much pain as possible. "You, will, do, as, we, tell, you, when, we, tell, you." He emphasised each word with a hard thrust, making her cry out, she thought they caused her pain before, but nothing they had done so far, hurt her like this time. By the time he was done with her, she was sobbing and begging him to stop. Dean came with a roar of pleasure, and fell forward onto her, it was with a sense of relief she felt him shrinking inside her.

"Hey guys foods getting cold." Roman had come looking for them, wondering what was going on.

Pulling out of the sobbing woman, Dean tucked himself away before turning and looking at his brother. "Seth and I thought we'd have a little fun before eating after all." He swatted the sobbing woman across the ass again. "Get up and turn around whore, let Roman get a good look at you."

Roman took in the dress she was wearing, before he took in the tear marks on her face, by that time, seeing the little skirt covering her ass had his dick jumping to attention. "Hell we can reheat the food." He told her brothers. "I want a piece of that." His eyes rested on the woman. "You know the position." Silently she did as he told her.

Dean laughed before talking. "Will you look at that, she can be taught how about that?"

Roman moved behind her, unzipping his pants, and taking his dick in his hand, before lining it up with her hole. She whimpered, as he drove into her, and by the time he was done, she was begging, and screaming for him to stop.

Once their brother was done, Seth unchained the woman from the bed, and practically dragged her down the stairs. After warming the food through again using the microwave, they all sat down at the table to eat. The woman picked at her food, till Dean caught her eye, after that she choked down the small portion he had given her. After they were done, the three men forced her to clean up, before they locked up the house for the night, and dragged her upstairs again.

Dean had found a couple pairs of handcuffs in the cupboard, he had dubbed the armoury. He handcuffed her to the bed, in the room where she had been raped by them, and then the three of them proceeded to do it all over again. However full bellies, a long walk and soft beds, made them drowsy, and in the end Dean and Roman fell asleep in the rooms they had chosen, while Seth fell asleep in the fourth bedroom, with the woman trapped beneath him.

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you liked this chapter, if you did or even if you didn't, please leave me a review and let me know what think.**_


	5. chapter four

_**Okay guys, so here is chapter four, things are changing a little in this one but only for a while. My thanks to all of you have been reading and especially to Skovko for reviewing chapter three for me and nolabell66 for reviewing the first thee chapter for me, thank you so much for the support guys it means a lot as this is something so different for me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter four**

 **There could be feelings**

Moving his head a little groggily, Seth took a moment or two to work out where he was. He was lying partially on a soft surface, and partially on another body. For a moment, he thought he was in his bed at home, sleeping with his girlfriend. Then he remembered everything that had happened, he also realised what had woken him up. He was still in bed with the woman, and she was whimpering, trying to be silent, but was not succeeding. He was still inside her, he realised, he must have fallen asleep, right after he had her. Carefully pulling out of her, he leaned over and flicked on the light. It was strange, how easy it was, to get used to having power again, and he blinked, as the warm glow lit up the room. He looked over at her, and took in the look of pain on her face, she was twisting her wrists in the cuffs, and he could see the faint traces of blood on her skin where the metal had cut into her skin, as she twisted her wrists, and pulled at the bands.

"Were you trying to fucking escape, do you know what Dean will do to you, what we'll all do?" He demanded, grabbing her chin in his hand.

"No, my arms, please I can't feel them." Seth could hear the pain in her voice.

He looked at her, before coming to a decision, and getting the cuff keys, from the bedside table. Carefully he unlocked one, watching her carefully as he did so. He realised at once, that she had not been lying to him; she could not bring her arm down. He grabbed it, and forced her arm down, slapping his other hand over her mouth, to cut off her cry of pain, he did not want her waking the others right now. With his hand still over her mouth, he repeated the processes, with her other arm. Tears ran down her face, as he gripped her tightly.

"Now, we're going to the bathroom and taking a shower." He told her quietly. "The water will help, however if you don't want Dean and Roman all over you again, you keep quiet, no matter how much it hurts."

He got out of the bed, and pulled her out after him, luckily for her there was an en suite in this room, so he pulled her into the shower, setting the water to cold, and letting it hit her arms, and the rest of her body. She whimpered at the cold, until he gradually turned up the heat, till the water was as hot as he could stand, he didn't really care, if it was too much for her, he made her stand in the heat, then turned it back to cold again. He repeated the process a few times, then dragged her out of the shower, and threw a towel at her, so she could dry herself off.

Once she was done he dragged her back to the bedroom, and grabbed one set of handcuffs. "Please no, not again." She begged him.

He grabbed her chin in his hand. "Give me your hand, if I have to force you, you'll end up on your back with your legs spread again, the shower cooled my ardour, but a fight could see it rise again." She understood what he was telling her, and let him take her wrist, he snapped the cuff on it before pulling her over to the dresser, and putting the key down, then he snapping the other end of it on his own wrist. After doing that he dragged her back to the bed, and gruffly ordered her to. "Get in." She did as he told her trembling slightly. "Now you be a good girl, and don't try anything, the key is over there, and even if you were to hurt, or kill me, I don't think you would be strong enough to drag me over there to get it." He smiled to see her looking at him, and caught her chin again. "Good girl; Dean's right, you can learn, just remember, if you are stupid enough to try and hurt me in anyway, Roman and Dean will fuck you up." He leaned in and kissed her. "We clear?" He asked, when he broke the kiss, looking into her eyes. She nodded, and he flicked the light off, before getting comfortable in her bed once more.

When he next woke, he was surprised to find a warm body wrapped in his arms, before he knew what he was doing, he began stroking her body. His lips found her skin, and began to kiss along it, his fingers explored her body, and then he began to work his way down, finding the area between her legs. His tongue and fingers probed, and she whimpered at his touch. She was still half asleep, when she felt what he was doing. At first, she was convinced he had come up with some new way to violate her. Instead though, his sure fingers and tongue, roused her sore and abused flesh, and she felt a tingle she had not experienced before.

Taking a long taste of her, Seth hummed in approval, and began to attack her clit, with a renewed intensity. Her cry of pleasure, rather than pain, pulled him fully awake, and he felt the pull of the cuffs, on his wrist. He looked up at her, meeting her eyes. "Fuck it." He hissed softly, and kissed his way up her body.

Before she could utter a sound, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently; his strong fingers running over her body, before he dipped his head, and suckled at her breast. She whimpered, as her body which had tensed up, began to relax slightly, as he was gentle with her. The conversation he had, had with his brothers the day they had caught her, came back to him. Even though he had taken her many times by now, he kept his touch light and gentle, he stilled his body at once when she tensed up, as he entered her. "Relax." He told her, stroking her cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you this time; it won't be so bad for you, if you don't tense up." He began to move gently, keeping his thrusts steady and slow, till he knew; she was feeling something more than pain. He found her G-spot, and worked against it, her soft cry told him he had succeeded in his attempt to give her pleasure rather than pain. Then he chased his own pleasure, and came inside her, filling her once more. After, he held her in his arms, while she cried, he wasn't sure what to do, and he didn't know why he had been so gentle with her, maybe he had just been playing let's pretend with her.

He didn't know what to say to her, or what to do, and finally she was quiet and her tears stopped. When Dean walked in the door, with a lustful grin on his face Seth called to him. "Hey throw me the key to the cuffs will you, it's there on the dresser." Dean did as Seth asked; though a questioning look was on his face, and Seth answered the unspoken question. "I fell asleep and stayed the night with her." He un-cuffed himself, and quickly fastened her wrist back to the headboard. Getting out of the bed, he walked over to Dean, and slapped him on the back saying. "Have fun I did." Her eyes were on him, pleading with him, as he walked away from her. He could feel her gaze, and he on some level he knew, that she was going to hate him, for walking out of the door, and leaving her with his brother, yet what else was he going to do? Yes they had shared some sort of moment, but that was all it was, a moment of weakness on his part, wanting to capture a piece of the past for a few minutes. In the here and now, she was just live stock, something to use, and maybe keep, or maybe trade on. All the same, he left the room quickly, not wanting to see, or hear, what Dean was going to do to her.

Once he was downstairs, Seth kicked the bin in the kitchen, what was wrong with him, he hadn't fucked her, he'd made love to her. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but at the same time, it felt good, like she actually wanted it, wanted him.

"Hey Dean's fucking her again." Roman walked into the room a grin on his face, till he saw his brother. "Seth what's wrong?"

"I fucked up." He looked out the window. "I fell asleep with her and, well to cut a long story short, I went down on her and I, I made love to her." He glanced over at Roman, expecting to be judges.

"How was it?" Was that a kind of hunger in the other man's eyes? "Was it better than just fucking her?" There was a kind of desire in his eyes.

Seth nodded silently, before walking over to the sink, filling a pan from the tap, and putting it to boil, running water or no, they still needed to make sure it was safe. "She came Roman, she came on me, I forgot how it felt, how they tighten up around you, and almost milk you, when I came, god it felt so good." He sighed and looked over at the other man; Roman had an almost jealous look on his face.

"Did you hold her after?" Seth nodded miserably. "I miss that too Seth, making love and snuggling after." He looked in the cupboard for coffee, and pulled out a sealed jar of instant. "I have an idea, don't know if Dean will go for it, but still." Seth looked over at him wondering what he was thinking. "We're not going to trade her anytime soon right?" Seth nodded again, he couldn't imagine trading her, she was as Dean has said perfect, not a mark on her; nice body, pretty face, a virgin when they got their hands on her, and they were all enjoying what they were doing to her, even if she wasn't. "I'm thinking date night, we all do whatever we like to her during the day, but at night, just one of us gets her." He looked at Seth. "We take it in turn, one night out of three, alone with her, we can sleep with her, hold her, fuck her brains out if we want, have dinner with her, watch a movie, there are plenty of DVD's, hell there's even a car out there, Dean can fuck her in the back of, if he wants."

"I like it." Seth said quietly, and he did, the thought of being able to hold her again, even if she hated him, he could hold her warm body against his, after they had, had sex, made love, he didn't know what he wanted it to be, but he knew he wanted this. "Do you think Dean will go for it?"

"Go for what?" Dean asked, walking into the kitchen. Seth tuned the voices out, as Roman told Dean his idea.

Seth timed the water, making the coffee, and setting a cup of water to cool for the woman, he watched Dean pacing around thinking. Finally he stopped looking at them both. "I never was the cuddling type, but if you two want this, I guess we could try it, let's eat I worked up quite an appetite." He grinned at his two brothers, knowing they couldn't get enough of her either.

Once they had made a meal, Roman took the woman a plate of food, and the sterilised water. She was sitting awkwardly on the bed, trying to get her arm comfortable, where she was cuffed to the headboard.

"Hey." She jumped, and flinched at his voice, and suddenly, part of him felt ashamed of what they were doing to her, especially after talking to Seth earlier. He put the food down on the bed, not trusting himself to touch her right now, not sure of what he might do. She kept her eyes on him, and he tried to smile at her, sighing as she flinched. "You make sure to eat it all, Dean will be mad if you waste it."

Waiting until he was gone, she grabbed the water, and gulped it down thirstily, her mouth had been so dry, she picked at the food, before turning her attention to the handcuffs again, which she had stopped when she heard his steps on the stair, there had to be a way to get it off. There was some where she had to be.

After the three men had eaten, they went out, and dug a pit at the edge of the wilderness, getting rid of the remains, and burying them in a grave of sorts. It was unmarked, just a mound of raw earth, in the brush and scrub. No one would come to mourn them, and the three had no idea who they were, it just seemed better, than leaving the bones to bleach and rot, in the sun.

They had turned up power tools in an outdoor shed, and of all things, a couple of battery operated quad bikes, plugged in and fully charged, a good way of making better time, over the surrounding terrain, than walking or running. Dean took one to try out, while Seth and Roman got on with repairing the hen house, and then collecting the eggs, which the birds had laid in there. Some of the birds were sitting on nests, and they left those alone. Though Roman did spot the rooster, and after some effort, caught him, penning him up in a small enclosure on his own, away from the hens, much to the birds fury. Roman guessed if it was him he wouldn't want to be locked away from the females either.

When Dean came back, they attempted to milk the nanny goat, and while she did not provide much milk, it would, along with the eggs, be a welcome addition to their diet.

Once they had finished in the yard, they went back into the house, and Dean, with the help of a power drill, installed brackets in each room and then, modified a chain, to fit around the woman's ankle. They attached it to each of the brackets in turn, tugging hard on them, to make sure they were solid, before entering the room where she was handcuffed to the bed, and adding a last one there. Her fear was obvious, when they all came in together, and Dean smirked, as he positioned the bracket, fixing it in place, and testing its strength, before placing the chain around her ankle, and releasing her from the headboard. At once, she tried to get off the bed, which was fine with him. He grabbed her hair, before she could get too far away, and smirked at Roman. "You first." He told his brother, before looking at the woman, as a grinning Roman undid his pants. "On your knees we all have a little protein for you."

She looked at them with sad eyes, before she knelt as Dean told her too, and Roman walked over, grabbing her head in his hands, before thrusting himself into her mouth, and forcing her to pleasure him once more.

* * *

 _ **So are Seth and Roman developing feelings about her? Or even for her? Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you would be kind enough to leave me a review it would be appreciated.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Okay so this chapter may not seem to be much, but it is looking at the guys and how they are reacting to the woman being around and what they are doing to her. My thanks to Skovko, angelsdee327 and nolabell66 for the review for chapter four.**_

* * *

 **Chapter five**

 **Roman's date**

Looking round the now clean house, Dean felt a feeling something like contentment wash over him. The woman had cleaned the place from top to bottom for them. They didn't trust her to cook just yet, there were things that could be added to food, that could make them ill, if not kill them, and they weren't stupid enough, to take those kind of chances. He had not been sure when he had agreed to Roman's idea, however Roman and Seth seemed happy with it, and he guessed having her all to himself every third night, might be good.

Roman had her in the front room, looking through DVD's. They had found a deck of cards, and drawn them for who got her first, for a date. Roman had won, Seth came second, while he himself came last, not that he cared too much, he'd still get her as much as he wanted during the day. He wasn't even sure, he knew what to do with a woman on a date anyway, normally, it had been a couple of drinks, and a quick fuck somewhere convenient, he didn't take them home with him, and he didn't go home with them. Nice girls avoided him for the reputation he had, the skanks flocked to him, because it got around, he would give them a very good fucking, which was what he, and they wanted. Oh well, he supposed he could just fuck her brains out, when it was his turn.

The three of them had looked through the clothes, which they had found in the wardrobes upstairs, some were suitable for the three of them. They would all enjoyed dressing the woman up though, some of the clothes would look really good on her, they might have been a bit big, but they'd stay on, till one of them stripped her out of them again. Roman had dressed her in a nice dress tonight, longer than the one Seth had dressed her in yesterday, still enough to wish he'd had a chance to have a go at her before Roman's date started.

Roman took that moment to walk back in, a puzzled look on his face. Dean looked at his brother, wondering if he was going to tell him what was causing that look. Seth also walked in, a couple of eggs in his hand; now the rooster was away from the hens. they were getting a nice lot of eggs. Dean felt sorry for the bird in a way, he would not have liked a load of available women walking around, who he was unable to get at.

"I don't think she's ever seen a TV before, or DVD's before." Dean and Seth looked at him in shock. "Think about it guys she's perfect, no sign of blemishes from the hell virus, and we've looked everywhere." Seth surprisingly looked away, as if embarrassed or ashamed; while Dean had a contemplative look on his face, even thought Roman was only telling them something they already knew. "You took her virginity Dean, we all know there are stories, but have you ever met anyone even once, who had a virgin since the world went to shit?"

"We don't even know her name; we just grabbed her and did whatever we wanted to her." Seth said quietly, putting his eggs down.

Roman and Dean stared at him in shock. "You think any other men wouldn't have done the same?" Dean demanded, he glanced at Roman before going on. "What does her name matter, she belongs to us, that's all we need to know, most of the women are dead, or too diseased to do anything with, she's a valuable commodity, and she's ours."

The three of them looked at each other; Seth picked up the eggs, and placed inside the fridge, for something to do. He didn't understand the feeling that was coiling around him. They had done this kind of thing before, a lot of times before, every other time, they had eventually traded the woman they had caught on, for something they wanted or needed. This one though, right from the start, there had been something different about her, and he personally wanted to keep her. Roman looked at his two brothers, as much as he hated the thought of anything like what they were doing to the woman, happening to anyone he had once cared about, he wasn't about to stop though. Part of him, didn't want her to have a name, a name would make her human, and he didn't want to think about her like that.

Dean began pacing like a trapped animal, his hands knotting in his hair, before he stormed outside. Somewhere a demon had said his name, and would be chasing him. He stopped to grab a bottle of whiskey, and stood watching the sun sinking towards the horizon, as he took a long drink. He wasn't sure he liked the way his brothers were acting; maybe they should get rid of the woman. He kicked at a stone angrily, knowing it wasn't going to happen, in spite of everything that they had done to her, and forced her to do to them, there was still something pure about her. Maybe it was the fact, that her skin carried no hint of the virus and he didn't understand that, supposedly everyone had it. Sometimes, waking from a dream about the past, in the cold lonely hours of the night, he even hated himself, for ripping her innocence away from her, the way he had. Taking another long drink from the bottle, he reminded himself that if it hadn't been him, it would have been someone else. It could have been Seth or Roman, he had been lucky, that it was his turn to have the next woman first. At least she was lucky, she just belonged to the three of them, if Hunter had got his hands on her, she would probably have been half dead by now, with them she got fed; and got to sleep. If she had fallen into Authority hands, she would have had man after man inside her. Turning automatically at the sound of steps behind him, Dean watched Seth walking towards him, he carried a steaming mug of liquid in each hand.

"You okay?" Seth handed him one of the mugs, and he took it, suddenly grateful for the heat it was giving, putting the bottle down by his feet, and wrapping both hands around it. "Roman's giving her dinner." He smiled softly. "Dinner, a movie, and sex, sounds like a pretty good date to me." He sipped on his own soup; it brought back memories he'd rather not face right now.

"Yeah, you think we should trade her, get her out of our lives?" Dean looked away from Seth, not wanting to see the emotions chasing each other over his face, as he asked that question, already knowing what the answer was going to be, but wanting it out there.

"No, she's ours!" Seth spoke quickly and emphatically, and Dean almost breathed a sigh of relief, he wanted to keep her too. "Come on Dean, where are we ever going to get better than her?"

Dean nodded, drinking his soup, there were so many questions to ask about the woman, but he wasn't sure he wanted answers to them, he didn't even want to ask them. If she was just a warm body, a set of holes for them to use, she wasn't really human. If they asked those questions though, looked for answers, what would she be then?

He bent down picking up the bottle and offering it to Seth, and his brother took the bottle, drinking deeply for a moment, before handing it back, and coughing, as the alcohol burned his throat.

"Did you see any beer down in the cellar or anywhere?" Seth asked. Whiskey would get the job done, but he actually liked beer.

"Think I saw some." Dean grinned at him, they were off the subject of the woman, and he felt lighter, she was all Roman's right now, 12 hours six in the evening, till six in the morning, after that, she was available for whoever wanted her.

The dining room and front room were off limits right now, since Roman was in there with her, but there were stools in the kitchen, or there was the office, they could drink in there, so they were good.

Roman looked at the woman, who was picking at her food, as she always did. He had cooked the meal for the two of them, and left plates for his brothers, if they wanted them. He smiled contentedly as he ate. "Do you like it?" He enquired, as she took a tiny bite, he had found smoked salmon in the freezer, and made them sushi. There had been some nori in one of the cupboards, and he had found rice in another. He suspected the cream cheese, which he also found in the freezer, was goat cheese but it would do. What he had produced wasn't the best sushi he had ever had, but it did bring back memories of better days, and he smiled at the woman.

"It's different." She never said much to them, as if she did not want to talk to them. Even when she was begging them not to hurt her, or to stop what they were doing, she didn't say much.

"Never had sushi before?" He asked another question, wanting her to talk to him.

Instead she shook her head, and he found himself glaring at her. "Talk to me, the longer you keep me entertained, the longer you put off what's going to happen."

She looked at him then, and suddenly he found himself ashamed, under the intensity of her stare. "You're going to do it anyway, no matter how much I beg, or plead with you, none of you ever stop." It was the most she had ever said to him.

Looking down, so he did not have to meet her green eyes, he suddenly didn't feel so hungry. "It's the way the world is now; if it wasn't us it would be someone else."

She was silent again, and when he looked up once more, her eyes were on the plate in front of her. He wanted her to talk to him, but he also realised, he didn't want to face the truth, of this role play date, they both knew, no matter what else happened, once the game was over, she would end up in his bed, wither she wanted it, or not.

They finished their meal in silence, and he unhooked the chain from its bracket, before dragging her into the living room, chaining her up there, before returning to the dining room and clearing their plates away. He scraped them clean, and put them in the dishwasher, before grabbing a couple of drinks, then heading back to the living room.

The woman sat where he had left her, perched on the edge of the couch, he could see she was unsure about what was happening, and was scared. He sat down, and picked up the remotes, turning the TV and the DVD player on. "Come here." He told her, patting the couch beside him. She moved quickly to do as he told her, and he felt a brief stab of sorrow, as he realised, she was scared of what he would do to her, if she didn't do what he told her quickly. He quashed that feeling ruthlessly, he was not going to let his feelings spoil this, he had waited long enough for something like this. Pushing one of the drinks into the hand, he wrapped one arm around her, and pulled her closer to him. Taking a small sip of his drink, before starting the film, he tried to relax, however she felt so tense against him, that he found it hard to relax too. Maybe he should just take her upstairs, he thought to himself for a moment, but he wanted this, he wanted something that reminded him of before, something that was old world normal. After the opening credits, and about five minutes into the film, he felt her lean forward slightly. His first instinct was to pull her back against him; however he risked at look at her face, and was astonished to see the look of wonder there. He watched her, more that he watched the film in the end, the looks of surprise and shock on her face, made him wonder where she had been all of life, she was old enough to have seem movies before.

Once the credits began to play, she risked a look at him, and found he was watching her. Roman crashed his mouth down on hers, there were questions that wanted answers, but right now, he wanted this 'date' to end the right way. Lifting his head, he wrapped one hand in her hair and pulled on it, not hard enough to hurt her, but still enough to say, he could if he wanted to. "Kiss me back?" He demanded, before finding her mouth again.

The movement of her lips against his was tentative, almost, as if she was learning as they went. She flinched slightly at his touch, but he kept it light and gentle, remembering what he used to do, making out with a girl on the couch. Soon his kisses while still gentle became more urgent, his questing fingers more intimate. Then he was pulling her to her feet, unlocking the chain, and dragging her up the stairs, to share his bed for the first time.

He tried to be gentle this time, in keeping with the fantasy he was playing with her. She wasn't as responsive as he would have liked, but when he was done with her, he held her in his arms, just as he had wanted to, and cuddled her, till he fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think are the guys making a mistake role playing with her? Roman has uncovered more questions, which they could be asking about her, but for their own peace of mind, should they be asking them?**_

 _ **Please if you would be so kind as to leave me a review it would be much appreciated.**_


	7. Chapter six

_**So here is the next chapter hope all those of you who are reading are enjoying this story. My thanks to Skovko and xXxShonxXx for the reviews for the last chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter six**

 **After the date**

Sitting on a kitchen stool, Roman breathed in the aroma of his coffee with a sigh. The night hadn't gone as well as he would have liked, though it had gone better than sex had, for a very long time. He tried to think back, to his last girlfriend before the virus, she had been a sweet girl, long dark hair blue eyes. He couldn't picture her face any more though, he tried so hard, but he couldn't see her anymore. Too much had happened, he had done too many things, which weren't acceptable in that world, would she have understood the person he had become? Last night, he wanted to play let's pretend, let's go back, he knew though, that as much as he wanted her to be his lover, the woman was scared of him, she knew, as gentle as he tried to be with her, he could also be cruel and brutal. He had walked out this morning, and left her to Dean and Seth, and he had seen on her face, that she would never trust him. The girl, his girl back before the virus, he would never have done things like that to her. She was gone, swept away on the tide of death, at least she would never know, what he had become. If she had lived, would he have done to her, what he was doing to the woman upstairs? He had tried to be gentle, considerate of her, during the night, but he knew, she knew, she had no choice, but to let him do as he wished.

He took a sip of his coffee, he knew, and the woman knew, that tomorrow morning, it would be him and Dean raping her, after Seth had, had his night with her. They had told her just what would be happening, and how it was going to work. What was she going to do, argue with them? He caught sight of himself in a reflective surface, and looked away. He should never have thought about Savannah, he wasn't the man who had dated her anymore, that man had died, as surely as if he had contracted, and expired from the hell virus. He wasn't even sure he knew, or liked the man whose face, he had just caught a glimpse of. This wasn't the sort of life he had expected to live, or the person he had expected to be. He had to stop this, he knew he did, this was his world, and he had to live in it, if he started doubting himself, second guessing himself, he wasn't going to last too long, even with Seth and Dean watching his back.

Seth walked in at that point, a grin on his face, and Roman knew why. His brother grabbed the hot water, making himself a coffee in silence, before sitting down and looking at Roman. "So was it good?" He asked, knowing tonight was his turn.

Roman took another sip of his coffee, considering what he was going to say. "It was okay, I'm not sure she enjoyed it, and I've had better but, since the virus, well it was the closest I've had to consensual sex." He looked at Seth. "Where's Dean?"

Seth grinned at him. "Where do you think, still fucking her." He had a nasty grin on his face. "He has his knife at her throat, and he's teaching her to ride him." Seth took a large sip of his coffee. "He was doing her doggie style, while she was sucking me off, then once she got me off, he said he was sick of us doing all the work, and she could do some for a change." There was the problem Roman found himself thinking, they were forcing her, probably if she had her way she'd have slit all their throats, and been long gone. "He got off her, pulled his knife, and told her he's cut her bad, if she didn't do what he wanted." Seth drank some more of his coffee, grinning as he thought about what tonight was going to be like.

"Do you ever wonder where she came from?" Roman asked suddenly, putting his cup down on the side. "There's so much about her that doesn't make sense, I swear she's never seen a movie before, but it's more than that, it's like she couldn't believe what she was seeing on the screen." He looked over at Seth for a moment. "When we watched the movie, it was like, like the old world itself was as much a fantasy, as the story line of the move."

Seth considered a moment or two. "Maybe she came from a cult, or one of those old religious communities." He suggested.

Roman considered for a moment or two. "Even they; would have had some idea what the outside world was like." He picked up his cup, twisting it in his hands again. "They weren't immune to the virus either, I know a lot of them didn't take the cure, but it went airborne at the end, probably still is, they would have been infected, just like everyone else." He paused, not sure what to say. "It's like she came from another world or something."

Seth laughed at that. "What; you think we made alien contact?"

Roman laughed too. "No, but where did she come from, it has to be somewhere outside of what we know, and are there more like her?"

Seth stopped laughing, and looked at his brother. "I keep wondering that too." He said at last.

Dean walking in, dragging the woman behind him, put paid to the conversation, almost as if Seth and Roman, felt he wouldn't approve of them talking like that about, what when it came down to it, was a possession, nothing more.

"Sit." Dean ordered attaching her chain to the bracket, as Roman pushed the cup of cooled water over to her.

She took it and drank the water greedily, it was then Roman realised she never asked them for anything just took what she was given. When she put the empty cup down, he poured her some more, and felt a little guilty, as she gave him a surprised look, and picked it up lifting it to her lips, now sipping it slowly. Roman watched her drink, as Dean fixed himself a coffee, she drank slowly, but she finished it. Seth's eyes met his, as he poured her another, and she drank that too. He wondered if she was thirsty all the time, they only ever gave her one drink at a time, and not many of them. There were questions he wanted to ask her, things he wanted to know about her. He glanced at Seth, as he pushed a plate towards her. She kept her eyes on Seth, as he gave her the food, and Roman watched Seth, the way the other man's eyes roamed over her body. He wondered what Seth was planning for her that night; he hoped it would be better for Seth than it had for him, while it had been good, he knew it could have been a lot better.

Seth watched her eat, she did as she always did, and ate slowly, almost picking at her food, as if she was not sure about it. Her eyes were fixed on him, and he felt guilty, he had told her to look at him, and she was, because she was afraid of him. He didn't want her to be afraid of him, he wanted her to like him, but he didn't know why.

"You clean up in here." Dean was looking at the woman as he spoke, and she tore her gaze from Seth, turning it onto him. "We're going out, it better be dome when we get back, or you'll be sorry." He stood and headed for the door, the other two followed, while her eyes followed them; Seth looked back and saw her looking out. Did she want to go outside? Suddenly he knew, that for part of their date, he was taking her out for a walk.

Once they were gone, the woman sighed softy, and did as she had been told, she didn't want Dean to set out to hurt her, and she knew he would, if she didn't do as she was told. While she almost automatically carried out her task, her mind drifted to other things, she was closer to her destination, she just needed to get there; she thought they would keep moving, she never expected them to settle into this place. Once the kitchen was clean, she began to restlessly pull on the chain, trying to free herself, until she heard them coming back again. She quickly went back to the seat Dean had told her to take, and waited for them to come back in.

Once they were outside, the three men took the two quad bikes, Seth and Roman on one, while Dean was on the other. It felt good to let off some steam on the bikes. Not having to worry, about how they were going to make it through the next few days, or even weeks, was a new feeling for the three of them, one they had not experienced for a very long time. Just riding around, stopping to laugh and joke, they felt as if when they returned, time would have rolled back, and they would find the world as it used to be. It was like somehow they had wandered into a bubble, and what was going on outside didn't matter. It was as if by mutual consent, that they headed back to the house.

A cruel smile on his face, Dean walked into the kitchen, looking round, and seeing that everything was neat and clean, he walked over to the woman and patted her on the head. "Good girl." She flinched away from his touch, and he at once twisted his fingers into her hair tugging on it hard, and making her give a sharp cry of pain. His other hand at once went to his pants, and he dragged her from the seat. "On your knees." He almost snarled at her. "Get that mouth open." She did as he told her, and just wished for it to be over.

Roman had gone to check on the goats, and Seth went to collect the eggs from the hen house. Leaving Dean to go in alone to the house, they both knew what he would probably do as soon as he got inside. Inside the hen house, with the smell of chickens in his nose, Seth thought again, about what he was going to do with the woman that night. Roman had been reticent to talk about what he had done with her, but he got the feeling that it had been, both more and less, than the big dog had hoped for. The more Seth thought about it, the more a walk seemed a nice idea, maybe a picnic in the wilderness, and then he could take her on the blanket after they ate. Then take her back to the house and his room, and they could enjoy each other. He pulled himself up short, realising that there was probably nothing about what was happening to her, that she was enjoying. Collecting up the eggs, he headed back to the house, and walked into the kitchen.

He could hear her choking from out in the hallway, and knew Dean was probably fucking her mouth again. Dean he knew, enjoyed sex and plenty of it, the women before her, had been less docile than she was, and had fought them so even though it meant a lack of sex, they had always ended up trading them. Seth couldn't see the three of them getting rid of this one, not unless they were in a really bad place, and right now they were set up really well. Going into the kitchen, his eyes drifted to what Dean was doing, and he felt himself getting hard. Putting the eggs away, he opened his pants, and began to stroke himself, waiting for his brother to finish with her, so he could have his turn.

With a grunt Dean was done, he watched her choking on his come, as she struggled to swallow it, he liked this part, knowing she would not dare to try and spit it out, she was breathing through her nose, as he pushed in one more time, so her nose was pressed up against his stomach, his hands holding her head firmly in place. All too soon though, he started to shrink now he was done, and pulled out, pushing her down onto the floor. He had heard one of his brothers come in, so Dean was not surprised to see Seth come over, and push her right onto her back, his body covering hers, before Dean had even gotten his pants done up again. He liked that Seth had told her to keep her eyes on them, he liked seeing her looking up at him, when she was on her knees or he was inside her, like Seth was now.

All Seth could think about, was how horney he was right now, and how much he needed to fuck her. He knew some of the guys out there, fucked each other rather than go without; thankfully his brothers had never suggested anything like that. Though he had heard of one or two lose alliances, who would kill any woman they came across, claiming that they were the reason, that the Hell virus spread so far, and so fast, and humanity would only be reborn whole and new, when every last woman was killed. She was looking at him, and the fact that she had Dean's come on her mouth, was a strange turn on, as he fucked her there on the kitchen floor. Right now, any thoughts he had about her, or feelings she invoked were unimportant, all she was to him right now, was a warm hole to slake his lust in.

When Seth was done, Roman moved in to take his place. Dean had grabbed some drinks from the fridge and offered him one. Life for the three of them was pretty good right now, he decided, as he began to see what he could find for that picnic later on, for his date with her, even while his brother was fucking her up against the kitchen counter.

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you liked that one Roman is struggling with his feelings and emotions and maybe regaining a bit of his lost humanity or maybe not what do you think. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.**_


	8. Chapter seven

_**So here is the next chapter I hope you're going to like it. Thank you to all of you who are reading this story, especially to Skovko for reviewing chapter six for me and to nolabell66 for reviewing chapters five and six for me I really do appreciate the support and its what keeps me writing.**_

* * *

 **Chapter seven**

 **Seth's Date**

Wrapping her hand in his, Seth led the woman out of the house, and into the surrounding countryside. Her wrist was cuffed to his, and in his other hand he was carrying a picnic basket. Dean and Roman, had made full use of her before six o'clock rolled around, and the first thing he had done, had been to make her take a shower, to wash his brothers come from her. Of course, he had taken full advantage of her in the shower as well. She was dressed in a light summer dress, which was a cornflower blue, and he was already itching to strip if from her body. They walked in silence, she never said anything voluntarily, unless she was begging them not to hurt her, fuck, but he wanted to hear her beg for it from him, maybe they should think about doing that soon, make her beg them for it, even if she didn't want it.

Finding what he deemed as a suitable spot, he spread the blanket out, he had dressed her in the dress for his own convenience, it was something that he wanted to rip off her body right now. "Get on your knees." He hissed at her, he had to take the edge off, or he was going to ruin everything for himself.

She did as she was told, and he quickly unzipped his pants, her eyes were on him, as he advanced on her, and she opened her mouth for him, without being told to. "Dean's right isn't he?" Seth growled at her, as he thrust roughly into her mouth, his fingers tangling in her hair and tugging on it. "You are a whore, you love our dicks don't you, sucking us all off, like the good little whore you are, having us fuck you all the time, you love it all don't you?"

He knew she couldn't answer him, not with her mouth full, he was choking her slightly, and he loved it, knowing he could do exactly what he wanted to her. It was over quickly, and he looked in the basket, finding her a drink and handing it to her. She was getting used to the way their moods could swing, especially him and Roman. Dean, she knew what she was getting, more often than not, he could be demanding and cruel, but he did not pretend to be nice to her, and then hurt her. She sipped on the drink, and watched as he took the food out of the basket, not really understanding what was going on, wondering why he had brought food out here. Not of course, that she didn't mind being out in the fresh air, her eyes went out to the horizon, to where she knew she had to be, the place they were stopping her getting to. She was glad that the chain that bound her to him was a long one, or she would have been in a lot of pain by now, the way the cuff was pulling at her wrist, with his movements.

Finally, the basket was unpacked, the food laid out between them, Seth sat and looked at her, before taking a sandwich, there had been bread in the freezer, and biting into it, she watched him as he ate. He noticed she did not attempt to take anything to eat, even thought she was watching him. He realised she never took anything, unless they gave it to her first; he noticed she was drinking from the bottle he had given her though.

"Eat something." He told her, trying to smile at her kindly. "You need to have something." She looked at him, and reached out, then stopped as if unsure of what she should do. Finally he grabbed a plate, and put a few items on it, before handing it to her. "You say thank you Seth." He told her, it was the first time he had tried to get her to use his name.

She knew better than to fight him, to fight any of them, each one of them had shown her what would happen to her if she did. "Thank you Seth." He nodded, and watched as she nibbled on the food, as she always seemed to, just picking or nibbling at what they gave her.

He tried talking to her, as Roman had the previous night, but again her answers were short, or merely nods or shakes of her head. He realised that though he had given her food, and she had eaten it, she had not taken anymore, and was looking around her at the countryside. He gave her more food, watching to see that she ate, like Roman before him; he found that things weren't going the way that he had expected them to.

Finally, when he was done, he leaned back on the blanket, and wondered about what to do next, part of his plan was to fuck her on the blanket, but he was too full yet, to really enjoy it. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Her eyes focused on him in shock, it was the first time any of them had asked her what she wanted, and she wasn't sure how to react to it. In the end she just stared at him, and shrugged her shoulders. "Walk or fuck your choice?" Seth told her, maybe a little more harshly than he intended.

"Walk." One word, but it made Seth feel ba,d because part of him, a part that had been growing stronger and bigger, wanted to hear her say. "Make love to me Seth." Thinking it over, he began to pack the leftovers away, no point leaving them, for some wild animal to make off with. Of course, there was no way, she was going to ask him to make love to her, not unless he told her that was what he wanted, and threatened her into saying it. None of them had ever made love to her, not really, the closest he had come, was when he fell asleep in her bed, and woke up not knowing where he was. The three of them regularly fucked her, but there was never any feeling in it for her, just them wanting to satisfy themselves. Even when she begged and pleaded with them, there was no consideration of her feelings, just their own. Suddenly, saying it was the way of the world these days, didn't seem to make it any better in his own head. She could be taught to say it though, make it seem as if she wanted him, wanted all of them, even if she didn't.

Once he was done, he pulled her roughly to her feet, and started out in a random direction. Taking her hand in his, and lacing his fingers with hers. He wished she would talk, but like Roman before him, found that getting her to talk was like pulling teeth. She looked around her, but he noticed her eyes always went in one direction, and in the end they walked that way. Before they turned round to go back, as the sun began sinking in the sky, they saw the misty shape of the top of a strange dome in the distance. He noticed the way her eyes went to it and thought maybe she was curious about it, like he was. What was it, where had it come from?

"I've never heard of this before, once this was a national park a place that was meant to be left natural, untouched." He told her and her face swivelled to him. "Where that came from I have no idea, how someone could have created it here, without anyone knowing." He paused, it had to have been built before the hell virus. "It looks a bit like one of the old bio domes, but." He trailed off part of him wanted to go and get a closer look at it. If he had kept his eyes on her face, he would have seen her mouth form one word. 'Home.' However his gaze had gone back to the dome, wondering about it. It shouldn't be here, and it raised so many questions, who had built it and what was it for? He was curious about it, maybe the three of them could take the quad bikes one day, and go see it for themselves. It was after all a wonder of their world, something that should not exist, especially here, but obviously did.

"Come on, we better think about getting back." He was surprised that he had to almost pull her away, to get her moving, not what he had expected, she normally did as she was told, at least she did now, she knew the consequences of not complying with their wishes.

He led her back to the blanket, and pushed her down on it, pulling a last couple of bottles from the basket, handing her one. He finished his quickly, while she just sipped on hers. Finally he pulled the bottle from her fingers and demanded. "Kiss me." She looked at him, and he moved closer to her, his fingers lacing in her hair. "I said kiss me, make me believe you want it, that you want me." He looked at her expectantly, and for a moment she hesitated, just long enough for him to start pulling on her hair, then she pressed her lips to his.

Wrapping his arms around her, he quickly took over dominating the kiss, and unknowingly forcing her arm, which was cuffed to him behind her back. Pushing her back onto the blanket, he pushed one hand up into her top, stroking and squeezing. "Tell me you want this?" He demanded when he left her mouth. "Tell me you want to suck on me, and have me inside you; say it, I want to hear you tell me you want me."

She looked at him for a moment, as if she did not understand him, as if she was trying to make sense of what he was saying. Did he really expect her to ask him to do these things to her; like she wanted him to she wondered, and then saw that he did? "I want to suck on you, I want you inside me." Her voice was flat, almost mechanical.

It wasn't what he wanted, but it would do for now. "On your knees." He ordered her letting her up and she quickly knelt in front of him. "Now undo my pants, and get my dick out." He continued, as soon as he was standing in front of her. He smiled as she did as he told her, when she was holding it in her hand, he gripped her head in his, and she opened her mouth for him. " No." He growled. "I'm not going to put it in there, you are." She looked up at him. "Put my fucking dick in your mouth, and suck it, now." When she did as he told her, he closed his eyes and groaned loudly. "Good girl, you like that don't you, you like me in your mouth, you like the taste of me?" He demanded as he began to move his hips. "Oh yes that's good, you love being on your knees in front of me don't you?" He pulled out after a couple of minutes and looked at her. "On your hands and knees, we're doing this doggie style, no wait stand up first, and take your panties off." He watched, as she partially undressed for him, his eyes lustful, as if he had not seen her naked before, or had her countless times.

When she got on her hands and knees, he got behind her but to her shock he didn't drive into her, instead his skilled fingers gently stroked her. It wasn't until she was whimpering, shaking and wet, that he entered her, moving slowly and gently, until she gave an unarticulated cry, and shuddered against him. "See, nice things happen when you are a good girl." He whispered in her ear before pulling out of her, and lying down on the blanket. "Now you ride me." He lay back, and let her do the work this time, till he came inside her one more time.

When he recovered, he let her put her panties back on, before picking up the basket, and taking her back to the house. There was no sign of Roman and Dean, but they both knew the other two men were around, somewhere. Putting everything away again, Seth fetched the chain and wrapped it around her ankle, then took the handcuffs off them, he inspected his wrist and rubbed it absently, before taking her up to his room. Once there he locked the door, and took the chain off, before sitting back on the bed.

"Undress for me, slowly." He told her eyes glued to her body, as she took her clothes off. "Now come and undress me." He told her, standing up when she was naked.

She was trembling as she did as he told her; she was scared of what he was going to do. Sometimes he could be gentle and almost kind, at others brutal and rough with her. Seth nuzzled at her and kissed her, as her fingers fumbled with his clothes. Finally though, he was naked and extremely aroused, he took a moment to fasten the chain to her ankle again, before pulling her down onto the bed

"Relax." He told her, before kissing his way down her body, and tasting her, her body jumped at the feel of his tongue.

She lay still, letting him do what he wanted to do to her, she knew better than to try and stop him. She knew they made her lick and suck them, but she didn't understand why he was doing it to her now. Her body was reacting to what he was doing, and she didn't know why or what was happening to her.

"Say my name." He demanded. "Say my name."

"Seth." She said it quietly and uncertainly.

"Beg me not to stop." His voice was firm and demanding, knowing what he wanted.

She did as he told her, and soon he was moving up her body, sliding inside her. It quickly became all about her appearing to want him, he made her beg him to fuck her, to be allowed to suck on him, to be put into the different positions he wanted her in. To be allowed to ride him, everything he wanted to do, he made her beg for.

Finally exhausted and sated, he pulled her into his arms and fell asleep. She lay there looking at the ceiling, her body ached and her throat was sore from what he had been doing, she knew it would pass until they all started in on her again. She needed to get to the horizon, to the dome, she had to go home, she needed to go home. Eventually she closed her eyes and let her mind go blank, and finally sleep came.

* * *

 _ **Okay so that was Seth's date and yes he is being as big an idiot as always. So what did you think, the only thing I'm getting out of this besides the enjoyment of writing is your reviews so please if you would take the time to let me know it would be appreciated.**_


	9. Chapter eight

_**So I got another chapter done. I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this story and those of you who have favoured it and put it on alert. My special thanks to Skovko, Wrestlechic1, and nolabell66 for reviewing the last chapter for me**_.

* * *

 **Chapter eight**

 **Dean's Date**

Looking at the bottle in his hand, Dean wondered how it had gotten emptied so fast, today was his 'date', with the woman, and he had no idea what to do. Roman and Seth had talked about theirs, and it sounded, at least to him, that even though they had enjoyed them, the dates had been lacking in some way. Probably he mused, because on a real date, you never knew if the girl would put out for you, the woman had no choice, she knew the evening was going to end with her getting fucked by whoever she was with, in whatever way he wanted.

Sighing he got up, he was feeling more uncomfortable, the closer it got to six o'clock. Right now Seth and Roman had the woman upstairs, doing whatever they wanted to her, then they'd deliver her to him, when six rolled around. Perversely he had dressed her up, as close to a cheer leader as he could, with the available outfits. He smirked at that, no cheerleader would ever have given it up for him in the old world, no scratch that, one or two might have, but they would have been bitches about it, and after they would have denied it had ever happened. He knew his reputation appealed to one or two of them, good sex was good sex, however you looked at it, after all and he was good at sex, it wasn't bragging he knew the women he'd had loved every second of it.

He heard a scream, suddenly shut off from upstairs, and smirked to himself; he had wondered how long it would take Roman to sample that hole. The big man either had his hand over her mouth, or round her throat, or perhaps it was Seth silencing her, while Roman enjoyed himself. His laugh was cruel, and he imagined what he would do to her later. He took another pull from the bottle, and watched the time on the clock, slowly creep closer to six.

Seth walked in just before six, heading to the kitchen, a shit eating grin on his face. "So how was it, is her ass ready for me now?" Dean asked, watching his brother.

"Roman prepped her a bit, if that's what you mean." Seth dropped into a chair a bottle of beer in his hand. "She screamed like hell when he took her though, you're going to love how tight she is, I think we tore her a bit, there was definitely some blood leaking out with our come." Seth didn't seem at all bothered by what he was saying, or what they had done. "Roman told her to relax, but I think it was better for us that she didn't, she was so fucking tight and her ass muscles were really gripping us." Seth took a drink, and relaxed in his chair. "Roman's cleaning her up for you now, they'll be down soon."

"Did he have any lube for her?" Dean asked ,taking another drink of his own, he couldn't help wondering how they had done it, and if they had hurt her on purpose.

Seth shook his head. "Just some spit, and for me Ro's come." He laughed again, before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Dean looked at his brother considering his words, he had thought maybe Roman and Seth were developing feelings for the woman, he wouldn't have done that though, he would at least have used lube, if he knew it was the first time, especially back in the old world. Seth and Roman had been harping on about the old world so much, surely they wouldn't have done that to her in the old days. He knew more about them than they did about him; he wasn't the sort to talk about the past. There was no way to go back, the old world was dead and they had to move forward in the new one, if the new one even made it. He's been out on the quad bike earlier, and ridden for the horizon, he'd seen the dome that Seth had mentioned to him. He's also found the remains of a camp out there. There were old tracks too, leading away from the area, but he had felt edgy, knowing that someone had been that close to them, and not so long ago. Thank goodness they closed up the shutters at night, so that not much light leaked out. Still maybe they needed to scout the immediate area each day, and keep some weapons close to hand. He should really talk to Seth and Roman about it, it could be one of those lose affiliations, that seemed so fluid as to who was in the group.

"I found signs of human life out there this morning." Dean said quietly, watching Seth. "We should keep an eye out, I think there was more than one of them and you know how fanatical some of those groups can be."

Seth stopped a mouthful of food going to his mouth. "Shit, you don't think they're watching us do you?"

"No if its the kind of crazies I think it might be, they would have attacked us, especially with her here." He looked up at the ceiling, missing the concerned look that flashed over Seth's face, and for a second, a hint of fear. "We just need to keep an eye out for them." He paused taking another drink. "Did you see that weird dome out there?"

Seth nodded his head. "Yeah I meant to mention it, but I never got round to it, saw it yesterday evening when I took her out on our date." He fixed a couple more plates of food. One for Roman and one for Dean, he wasn't sure if he should make one for the woman. "Roman and I will take a turn around the place tonight, just to make sure, you have fun with her, you going to feed her?"

Dean finished the bottle, and set it down, thinking about it, he wasn't going to make her play at dating him like his brothers had, but he could still feed her. "Yeah fix her a plate." He walked over to the cupboard, and grabbed another bottle; he wasn't sure what they were going to do when all the booze was gone. Maybe they could try their hands at brewing something, it couldn't be that hard, people had been doing it for thousands of years after all.

"Go easy on that stuff." Seth cautioned him. "You want to have a good time with her tonight."

Dean laughed, as Seth put up another plate for the woman, and Dean grabbed a tray, so he could take the bottle and the food upstairs. "I'll be okay, she better hope she can walk in the morning." He grabbed a couple of glasses; if she was a good girl he might let her have a drink. "I'm going to head on up and have some fun, no point Ro bringing her down, only for me to have to take her back up again."

"Have fun and don't fuck her up too bad, remember Roman and I want a go at her come the morning." Seth yelled at his retreating back. Dean just laughed, he really had no idea what he was going to do, but the alcohol had given him a nice buzz, and he was looking forward to having her all to himself.

When he got up on the landing, he could hear the sounds of the shower in her bathroom going, and above it the other sounds that told him Roman was having one last fuck with her, before the morning.

"Roman." He yelled loud enough for the other man to hear, without him going into her room. "Bring the whore to my room when you're done with her, will you?"

Hearing Roman say something in return, he headed into his own room, and sat on his bed, starting to eat from his own plate, and taking a few pulls from the bottle. He was seriously considering seeing if he could build a still, it couldn't be that hard, there were a lot of books around the place, and things that looked like maybe they could be used to make something like that. He would think about that tomorrow though, tonight was about him, and his wants and needs, as far as sex was concerned. He looked up hearing a noise at his door, and smiled seeing Roman, the chain in one hand, and the other around the woman's arm, he pushed her at Dean with a sick kind of smile on his face, and swatted her ass, making her jump, and cry out slightly.

"Just so you know, I fucked her in the ass." Roman was laughing at her, as she winced slightly and steadied herself from the force of his shove and smack. "Have fun tonight." He walked in, and fixed the chain to the bracket for his brother, then leered at the woman who was looking fearfully at Dean. "Guess where I'm burying my dick in the morning sweetheart." With that parting comment, he walked out of the room leaving her to Dean.

Once they were alone, after Roman had shut the door, Dean looked her over, there were traces of tears on her face. He pushed the food and alcohol aside, and smirked at her, he was pretty sure she knew what he was going to do. She had a tight little sweater on, showing off her breasts and a short skirt, no panties why bother with them, she was barefoot, and he felt himself getting hard just looking at her. "On the bed on your hands and knees whore." He ordered her, unfastening his pants and getting his dick out. "Stay there and don't fucking move." He walked into the bathroom, looking in there for something he could use as lube. He knew Roman and Seth had done it without, so she had to be hurting, and he wasn't a complete asshole, even if he was going to be sticking his dick in hers. He found some petroleum jelly in the bathroom medicine cabinet, and brought that back in, his eyes fixed on her ass. The little skirt had ridden up slightly, and he could see the bottom of her naked bottom. He quickly opened the jar, and spread some on himself, before climbing on the bed behind her. "Relax, it'll be easier on you if you do, I know you've got to be hurting after Roman and Seth took you without lube."

She whimpered softly as he began to prep her, pushing a well lubed finger into her. Once he thought she was ready for him, he forced his way in and fucked her. She was whimpering, and crying softly, but not screaming as she had with Roman and Seth. He was groaning himself, her muscles were squeezing him tight, and he was enjoying what he was doing to her, when he came, he pushed her flat on the bed, letting his body relax on hers. Then when he got his body under control, he pulled out of her and sat up. There was a trace of blood on his dick, and he checked her ass, to see if she was bleeding much. He was kind of relived, to see she wasn't.

"Up." He ordered her, and watched as she moved carefully, her eyes on him to see what he wanted her to do. "Sit." He picked up her plate, and watched as she sat gingerly on the bed, before handing her, her food. "Eat." He sat beside her on the bed; his plate balanced on his knee, and finished his food, then watched her picking at hers. "Why do you do that?" He asked at last. "Pick it over like that; do you think we're going to give you something bad to eat?"

She looked at him, as if considering her words, he rarely asked her anything, normally he just ordered her around, used her and punished her if he thought she deserved it. Yet he had been kinder to her than the other two, with the last round of sex. They pretended to be kind, but then they would be cruel to her, at least he was consistent. "I've never had food like this before." Her voice was quiet, and he looked at her, watching every move she made.

Finally, when she was done, he took both plates and put them on the tray, taking it to the dresser and putting it down, before picking up the amber liquid, pouring some into a glass for her, and keeping the bottle for himself. He handed her the glass, and drank from the bottle noticing how she sniffed at it, as she did everything they gave her to drink for the first time. "Sip it slowly." He advised, watching her bring it to her lips. "It'll burn going down, but keep at it, you'll get to like it, and it'll help with the pain." He stood there watching her do as he told her. She pulled a face with the first few sips, but she got used to it eventually. Soon, they were lying side by side on the bed, drinking together. He had sex with her when he wanted to, and kept her glass topped up. It didn't take too much to get her drunk, he was feeling it too, but then he had had probably half a bottle before he came up to the bedroom.

He liked the cheerleader look on her, it reminded him of old times, and the alcohol loosened his tongue. "I told the guys I only used to fuck skanks back in the old days, but that's not strictly true." He told her handing her the bottle, so she could drink some more, she was probably going to suffer in the morning, he though he better cut her off soon. She wasn't blind drunk, but she was definitely tipsy. If anyone had asked him, why he was talking to her like this, he would have told them it was the whisky, maybe it was. "I had a girl like you, she was sweet and gentle and kind, I kept her away from what I was doing to get by, in the end though she found out I was a thug, a street dog, she couldn't handle it, and walked away from me." He took a pull from the bottle. "Probably a good thing really, I would have pulled her down." He looked over at her, and decided she had, had enough. "I kind of hope she died, she wouldn't have lasted long in this world."

She was looking at him in surprise, and he realised he was drunk, he put the bottle down and pulled her against him, they'd had sex a couple times. He bent his head kissing her gently. "Come on lets get into bed." He was being very gentle with her all of a sudden.

He helped her off the bed, and unfastened the chain from her leg, sliding her skirt down, before putting the chain back on her. He might be drunk, but he wasn't that drunk. He stripped the top off her. and then stripped his own clothes off before pushing her back on the bed. He had sex with her again, before pulling her into the bed, and holding her in his arms. He didn't know why he did it, but to his drunken mind it made sense. "What's your name?" She looked at him as if really confused, and he caught her chin in his fingers , not to hurt her, just so he could look into her eyes. "I'm Dean you know that right so what do people call you, you must have a name right?"

He watched her face, and then wondered if she would answer him, finally though she did. "Second, I am second."

Fuck he thought what kind of name is second, now he had asked though he kept on. "Where did you come from?" Suddenly he wanted to know more about her.

"Home." She sounded uncertain, as if she wasn't sure, why he was asking her these things, or what she should say.

"Home that's it?" He looked at her, as she nodded it was the only name she had for it. "Okay, so do you have anyone in this world, you know, family, friends, like Roman, Seth and I are, is there anyone out there, wondering where you are?"

"My Sisters and my Father." She said finally, and Dean looked at her, as all the alcohol he had drunk, hit his brain at once, his last coherent thought before he passed out was. She has sisters, fuck more women like her.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter if you did please would you leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN** _I would like to point out that I am in no way trying to romanticise rape. As I wrote in the prologue to this story the world's population has dramatically fallen, civilisation and its rules have vanished, people do what they have to, to get by. The woman in this story is unique in the fact that she is totally unaffected by the virus. The three men know what they are doing is wrong, they know it would have gotten them into serious trouble in the old world._


	10. Chapter nine

_**My thanks to all those of you who are reading this story I hope you are enjoying it. My thanks to xXxShonxXx and Skovko for reviewing the last chapter for me reviews do keep me going.**_

* * *

 **Chapter nine**

 **Hints of the past**

Dean didn't want to open his eyes, he was warm and comfortable, his head felt a bit thick, but then he supposed with how much he had drunk the night before, it was to be expected. He could feel something on his chest, and when he reached out carefully, he encountered a warm body. Finally he opened his eyes, and looked down at the mass of brown curls, which were on his chest; he gently pushed them aside, and looked down at the sleeping woman. He re-played the previous night in his head, he hadn't messed with her head, pretending to be nice to her, he'd done what he wanted to her, when he wanted, he had nothing to feel guilty about, she was their property, at the same time though he hadn't really wanted to hurt her. He wasn't sure about Seth and Roman; they wanted to play with her, making believe that things were different than they were. That somehow they were back in the past, with things like families, and girlfriends.

"Second." It was a weird name, he had to admit, but it was something to call her. "Wake up." She could well have a bit of a hangover, and Roman and Seth raping her, while she was hung over, would probably be worse for her, than it normally was.

She opened her eyes and groaned, before closing them again. "Head hurt?" Dean kept his voice soft, not wanting to make it any worse for her by being loud.

"Yes." She almost whimpered, and he slid out of the bed walking to the bathroom. After hunting in the cabinet he quickly came back, with two white pills and a glass of water for her.

"Here take these, it'll help." She had a look of shock on her face, and he had to love the way, she gripped the sheet to her body, as she sat up, like he didn't know every inch of it, and she was shy of him seeing it. "It's okay, take the pills, I'm not going to jump you right now." She cautiously took the pills and water from him, and the sheet fell a little, showing him her breasts, as she did as he told her, and swallowed the pills, before handing the water back to him.

He put the glass on the side, and slid back into the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her, and pulling her back against him, he felt her tense up, and knew he couldn't blame her, she knew, and so did he, that she'd be on her back soon enough, with him inside her, his choice not hers. For now though, he'd let her recover from her hangover a bit. Glancing at the time, he knew Roman and Seth would be looking for her soon. "So how many sisters do you have Second, are they like you?"

She looked up at him for a moment, and without thinking, he dipped his head placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Father made three." She said at last, when he lifted his head and left her lips. He could not help thinking, that, that was a strange way of putting it. Then the possibility of four perfect women occurred to him. "None contaminated by the virus." She didn't want to tell him too much, but at the same time, she didn't want him to punish her, for disobeying him.

Dean looked down at her again; she reminded him so much of his lost love in so many ways, her gentle nature, her slight body, but his love had blond hair and blue eyes, where she had brown hair and green eyes. He knew there was no point in getting lost in the past; he also knew that he had never been good enough for her. He had started out with a shit hand in life, still he had traded his way up to something better, selling drugs on street corners, pimping our whores, working for the bigger guys, till he got in with them, and then taking over, he was a street dog at the end of the day, and he'd probably always have that mentality. He was a thug, and he'd always revert to what he knew. He wasn't going to lie to her, and play with her, he had his moments of kindness, but he wasn't going to pretend to her. "Feel better?" He asked, her nod was all it took, for him to push her over onto her back, she knew what was coming, but he told her anyway. "I'm going to fuck you now Second." He rolled over so he was on top of her. "Don't expect me to be a nice guy Second, because I'm not, if I want to fuck you I will, and it'll be where I want to do it, when I want to do it." Was that understanding he saw in her eyes, he wondered for a second, then dismissed it from his mind as he took care of his own desires and needs using her body to satisfy himself.

He was in the shower, after he was done with her, when he heard either Seth or Roman come in, and drag her out of his bed. He knew the pair of them would be raping her, and when he heard her crying out in pain, he was pretty sure, what one of them was doing to her.

Dean headed downstairs, and set the water to boil, so they could have coffee, and Second could have her water. Second, when had she become Second to him, and not the woman, he knew she had told him her name, but women had done that in the past, and he had not thought of them that way. By the time he had got coffee going, and put something on for breakfast, Seth walked in the door, a grin on his face.

"Have a good night with her?" Seth asked, heading for the coffee which Dean had made. "Roman and I just did, we double teamed her." For a moment, Dean thought Seth meant oral and fucking her, then he remembered what they all did yesterday, and looking at the smirk on Seth face, realised what they had done to her.

"Did you at least use some lube?" He demanded, as Roman dragged Second in by her chain, and fastened it to the bracket. Seth and Roman both looked at him, and he knew the answer. "Fuck." He walked over to her, seeing the tear lines in her face. "She was a virgin, until you fucked that hole last night Ro, then Seth had her too, and yeah, I fucked her in there as well, but at least I used something, how the fuck would you guys like to take it up the ass, with no lube?"

He was pleased to see the guilty looks on his brothers faces, as he glared at them, before he unhooked her chain, and dragged her up the stairs to her room heading straight for her bathroom, he turned on the taps running her a hot bath, before going to fix her chain in the bedroom. Going back into the bathroom, he was surprised to see her just standing there. Looking in the bathroom cabinet, he found what he was looking for, and poured a generous amount of salt into the bath. "Get in the water and soak." He told her brusquely. "It may sting a bit at first, but it will help." He watched to see she was doing as he told her, and turned to go before looking back at her. "No one will take you there again today Second, and the next time one of us does, they'll use lube on you." With that he left the room, leaving her gazing after him in confusion.

When Dean stomped back into the kitchen and grabbed his coffee, he found Roman and Seth looking at him.

"Is she okay?" Seth asked, the guilt almost radiating off him. "We never even thought, we're so used to them being used to taking it, where ever a man wants to put it."

"I told her none of us will take her there again today." He looked at his brothers "And that after, if we do, and I certainly intend to fuck her there again, we'll use lube alright?"

He noticed the look that passed between Seth and Roman, did they think he was going soft or something, just because he had, had a compassionate moment for her. He wouldn't want to be fucked there without lube, and with some of the weirdo's out there, it could have happened to him, if it hadn't been for him and Roman. It would have happened to Seth if he and Roman hadn't come along. He still remembered the fear in Seth's eyes, as the cult leader had held the other man down, and gone into an almost religious rant, about how he was going to cleanse Seth of the lust for women, and save him. A well placed blow, with a tree branch from Roman, and a kick in the groin from Dean, had put the man down, and they had got Seth's pants up and him out of there, before any more of the nuts turned up. In a very real way, that was the start of their brotherhood.

"We should have thought." Seth was looking really guilty. "I know only too well, what it's like to have that almost happen, and we actually did it."

Dean nodded, at least they didn't think he was developing feelings for Second, he wondered if he should tell the others about knowing her name, he could blame it on the whiskey. Which, he was trying to convince himself ,was why he asked her. Or should he keep quiet about it? "She's called Second." It's not like they'd never know the names of women in the past, and he didn't like keeping things from Roman and Seth. "She has sisters too." He looked at them both. "Turns out Whiskey loosens' the tongue."

"Yours or hers?" Roman asked with a smirk.

The remark though off hand, seemed to break any tension that had been between them, and soon they were laughing and joking together once more. Seth let what had once almost happened to him, drift to the back of his mind again. All three of them thinking that yes, they would make anal sex easier on Second next time, but neither Seth or Roman, felt unduly guilty, over what they had done to her.

The three men ate their breakfast, and then once they were done, Dean took Second a drink along with some food. She was out of the bath lying on the bed. When she saw him, she immediately got off it. He put her food and water down, and walked round the bed to stand in front of her, his hands went to his pants and he undid them pushing them down and letting her see his erection. "On your knees Second." He told her with a smile. "I need a little oral action from you." He saw she was hesitating. "I will hurt you if you don't, I told you, I'm not a nice guy, last chance, get on your knees, and get my dick in your mouth." She dropped down at once, and moved closer to him, making his groan as she drew him into her mouth.

Once she was done, and he tucked himself away again, he told her to eat her food, and left the room. Heading downstairs, he found the kitchen empty, so headed over to the armoury, to get a bow, arrows and a gun. Heading outside, he began trying his aim with the bow, since the arrows were reusable.

Seth had headed off to pick up the eggs, while Roman went to try milking the goat. When he got there, he was surprised to see that the nanny had given birth in the night, too twin's, two little females, the nanny seemed okay with the buck being in with her, so he left them alone, and decided not to try getting any milk, for now anyway. He found Dean practicing with the bow, after watching for a while he decided to join him, you never knew these days. Seth meanwhile, put the eggs in the fridge; he was feeling really guilty, after Dean had told them off about Second, what kind of name was that anyway, he wondered? Grabbing a snack, and some cooled water, he took them up the stairs to her room, and found himself knocking on the door, before he walked in. She lay there on the bed, looking at him and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"It's okay." He said softly, putting down the food and water by her bed for her. "I'm not going to do anything to you, I just brought you something to eat and drink." He sat on the edge of the bed looking over at her. "I'm sorry about what Roman and I did to you, we didn't think about the fact we were hurting you, or that it was your first time." He stood up and looked down at her. "I'll leave you alone till our date tonight." Turning, he walked out of her door, leaving her alone again, heading off to find his brothers, so he could join them, in whatever they were doing.

As it turned out, Dean was organising how they were going to scout the area, since he and Roman had been practicing with the bows, Dean asked Seth to stay at the house, while they went off to check, for any signs of other humans in the area.

Seth looked at the food they had, and decided to try and cook a nice meal for everyone. He had been able to cook a little before the end of the world, but he had learned to do a lot more out of necessity, and he thought maybe something nice to eat, would make things up to Second, and then they could spend the night together enjoying each other. He knew he could give her pleasure, if he bothered with it, and tonight he would bother, make things up to her, and show her how sorry he was, for what they did

Upstairs, Second drank her water, and tried once more unsuccessfully, to free herself from the chain, to escape from the three men, one of whom, she felt she might just understand, and two who completely confused her.

* * *

 _ **Okay so what did you think are you enjoying the story did you see any of that coming? Please take the time to leave me a review and let me know.**_


	11. Chapter ten

_**I can't believe how fast these chapters are coming guess I'm really on a role right now. There is a slight time jump at the beginning of this chapter. I hope you are all enjoying the story and thank you to those of you who are reading it, especially to Skovko for reviewing the last chapter for me and to nolabell66 for reviewing the last two chapters for me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Into the night**

They had been living in the house for three weeks so far, they had continued kept up their date nights with Second. Roman had, had seven dates with her, tonight would be Seth's seventh date, while Dean had, had six. Dean was the one who had taken her to see the goats and their new Kids, she had seemed so happy to see the little things, and Roman had shown her how they were milking the Nanny, and let her try it, they had laughed together about that. Seth took her with him to collect eggs and see the chickens; she wasn't quite so keen on them. She seemed to enjoy being with the goats, and liked to hold the little Kids when the boisterous animals would allow it.

Now that they knew she had a family out there, all three men wanted to know more about her, they knew she was old enough to have been around in the old world, yet so many things seemed to be strange to her. When they watched a movie, she seemed confused by all the people, the buildings and technology, she would sit there wide eyed looking at the screen, once or twice, when they had left her alone with the TV, they would find her touching the screen, when they came back into the room. She seemed confused by relationships as well, as if she could not reconcile the feelings that were portrayed by the actors, with her own situation and what the three men were doing to her.

Dean was normally the one, who tried to question her about where she came from, and about her sisters, they were all curious if the other women were like her, or if she was unique. She didn't have much to say about the place she called home, just saying she came from home, making them think, that maybe she had grown up in some weird cult, commune, or something of that nature. When asked about her sisters, she talked about firsts, further cementing the idea in their minds that she had grown up somewhere isolated. Seth suggested that maybe they didn't give the women a name till they reached a certain age, or something along those lines. All in all though; she still remained as much of a mystery to them, as she had been from the start when she stumbled into their hands.

Not that wondering about where she came from, or who she might be, made them treat her any differently. The three of them continued to take care of their own needs, and to force her to do what they wanted. Now that they were using all her available orifices, she would often find herself trapped between two of them, as they made use of her to please themselves. Though true to his word; Dean ensured that they never had anal sex with her, without using lube of some sort. Roman and Seth could at times be almost gentle with her, and appear to have some consideration for her pleasure, maybe even have feelings for her, while at others; they would be brutally ruthless with her, forcing her to do exactly as they wished. Dean remained much the same as he always had, though he seemed to have some care for her well being, but it was always at the same level, with apparently no feelings involved on his part, but his own gratification and comfort.

The three men had also begun to do things around the place, fixing up the place sorting out any problems, that they might find, They also spent time each day, practicing with the bows, making sure they were able to defend themselves, should the need arise. Part of the day was also spent scouting the immediate area, they were on the lookout for any interlopers, into what was now their place. In fact the three of them, could see staying there for quite some time to come. Second was expected to serve their needs, and take care of the house, they were even teaching her to cook a little, though one of them always kept an eye on her, to make sure she didn't try to harm them, through her cooking.

Seth had been planning on taking Second for a walk; they hadn't noticed it, but all three of the men called her, by what she said was her name. However the rain had started in the early evening, so he decided to watch a movie with her instead, then on impulse invited Dean and Roman to join them if they wanted for that portion of the evening.

Dean had been reading books on how to set up a still, and was up to something behind the hen house. Judging by his mood, things must be going well, so much so, that Seth and Roman had begun to look into home brewing, since whoever the people who lived here before seemed to have invested in the tools for that too, and they were happy with the progress they were making.

When Seth walked into the front room; with two plates of food, one in each hand, he found Second by the window, looking out at the rain, her eyes fixed out on the horizon. Watching her standing there, Seth though suddenly, that she looked a little tired, her normally pale skin looked a little translucent, and he wondered if she was getting sick, or something. Just because no could catch colds anymore, didn't mean no one ever got sick with other things, he wondered for a second, what they were going to do if she was ill, they didn't know how to treat much in the way of illnesses. He knew the Authority had doctors, but there was no way the three of them could go to them for help, not if they wanted to keep Second for themselves.

"Hey." She jumped at the sound of his voice, normally she was hyper aware of where they were, that she hadn't realised he'd come into the room worried him some more. "Come and eat."

She turned away from the window, reluctantly it seemed to him, and walked slowly over to him. Normally he'd tell her off for that, today though he let it go. Maybe she really was feeling a bit off colour. Roman and Dean came in with their own food, and the four of them settled down to eat. As always, she seemed to get lost in the movie they put on. Seth watched her, she looked a little bit better now that she had eaten, and he felt more relaxed, maybe they had worn her out when they had fun with her earlier.

Once the movie was done, he took her upstairs with him, grinning at his brothers; he did love this, having her all to himself for one night out of three. Of course, he knew that Roman and Dean would come for her as soon as his time was up, then they would take her together, just like he and Dean, or he and Roman would, having her trapped between them, being able to feel the other man in her other hole, was kind of a kinky turn on, that he liked, and he guessed his brothers did too the amount of times they did it to her. Still he reflected as he watched her taking her clothes off, it would be nice to have her all to himself, not have to share her with the others. Still at least for tonight she was all his. He stripped off his own clothes, and pulled the bedding back, inviting her into his bed, knowing better than to argue she did as she was bid. He climbed in next to her, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hungrily.

He could feel himself getting hard and let his hands wander over her body. "You want me don't you?" He asked looking into her eyes. "You like it when it's just the two of us; you love the feel of my body on yours, the feel of me inside you, when I make love to you don't you?" He wanted to hear her tell him she wanted him, wanted this,

"Yes." Her voice was soft, and almost lost in the room.

He lay back on the bed, his erection jutting up proudly. "Get on then, and knock yourself out, since you want me so much."

She did as he told her, and lowered herself gingerly onto him, he grabbed her hips, pulling them down roughly, and thrusting his own up, so he drove hard into her. She gave a little whimper of pain and he looked at her expectantly until she began to move slowly on him. He smirked at her using his hands to make her move at the pace and speed he wanted her to. "Come on whore, make me come." He growled at her, feeling his balls tighten up. "Faster." She did as he told her, and he filled her body, with a guttural roar at his release.

Once he recovered, he let her get off, and pulled her against him, he was silent, he didn't know what turned him into such an ass around her sometimes, after he always felt a little ashamed of himself. He held her gently, slowly kissing her, and touching her body, feeling himself getting aroused again, he worked his way down her body, touching kissing and tasting her. Finally, he pushed her over onto her back. "Do you want me to make love to you Second?"

She knew better than to tell him no, she didn't want him, instead she said what he had taught her to. "Make love to me Seth."

He covered her body with his, and made love to her gently, at least in his mind, making her come twice before he did too, telling himself all the time that it was what she wanted, that she was enjoying it as much as he was. After he was done, he held her in his arms kissing her gently, running his fingers through her hair, and rubbing her back. "I don't want to hurt you, you know." He told her softly. "If you'd just give me what I want I'll be good to you, I know you belong to Dean and Roman too, but when it's just me and you, it could be good for us."

She looked at him, wondering how he could say he would be good to her, when he never bothered about what she wanted. She knew it was all about them, the three of them would do whatever they wanted to her, whenever they wanted, they had taught her they had no care for her, except maybe Dean, sometimes it was like he actually cared a little. She wondered if he was waiting for her to answer him, and she felt her fear of him spike, as she wondered how he was going to punish her for not answering him.

"It's okay." He told her. "Think about it, and tell me in the morning. You should get some sleep, I'm going to, and when I wake up, I want you again." He pulled her into him and closed his eyes. They had a good life here, if only she would be willing when he wanted her, maybe even initiate sex with him, it could be so much better.

Sleep washed over him, and soon he rolled away from the woman he had been holding in his arms. Her eyes meanwhile had gone to the window. She needed to be out there, but the chain they put on her held her in place, too strong for her to break. She could not get to the kind of tools that would cut though it, or enable her to remove the brackets from the wall. Second reached down to rub at her ankle, it was a little sore, where the chain rubbed against her skin. However instead of encountering the cool links of the chain, her questing fingers only met her slightly broken skin. Seth had forgotten to put the chain back on, when she had undressed for him.

She suppressed a cry of joy, no point in waking him up, and ending up chained again, or worse. Carefully she sat up, and slid her legs to the side, then out onto the floor. Seth moved as if he sensed her moving in his sleep, and she quickly pushed the pillow into his questing arms, while sliding her whole body out of his way. Seemingly happy he was holding something; Seth mumbled some words in his sleep and snuggled in. Breathing a heartfelt, sigh she fled his room, and naked practically ran back to her own room, praying she did not run into Dean or Roman. Slipping inside and carefully shutting the door, she sat down on the bed, her heart thundering in her chest, gasping for air, she was terrified but not about to let this chance slip away. Forcing herself to her feet, she quickly found her own clothes, where the men had thrown them in the bottom of the cupboard, with all the clothing in. Quickly she dressed in her own things, checking the pockets for the containers within, precious items she was taking back to Father. They were still there, sealed and intact, and she breathed another heartfelt sigh, this time of relief. Pulling on the head covering, which Dean had pulled off the first night she was trying to sneak past them, she opened the door, and slipped out into the corridor. Moving carefully, trying not to make a sound, she headed to the stairs, once there, she made her way carefully down them, and to the back door. Easing back the bolts as quietly as she could, she got the door open, and stepped out into the night air, closing the door behind her again, she headed down the path, and out of the yard.

She was lucky that the moon was full and bright, looking large in the night sky, giving her enough light to see her way, as she headed for the horizon, finally at last, after her ordeal with the men, she was heading home. Behind her, Seth cuddled the pillow, and dreamed of a brown haired woman falling in love with him, while Roman and Dean lay in bed dreaming about the same woman, having some sort of feelings for them. While the woman they were all dreaming of, was moving as fast as she could, away from them, and out into the wilderness and the night.

* * *

 _ **So what did you think, Seth made a mistake and Second escape,d do you think he'll be in trouble with the others when they find out, or will he lie to them and tell them he doesn't know what happened. Please take the time to leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_


	12. Chapter eleven

_**So here is the next chapter I hope you are going to enjoy it, thank you all for reading and special thanks to Skovko and nolabell66 for reviewing the last chapter for me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter eleven**

 **The past rears its head**

He was warm and comfortable; his head on a nice soft surface, and a squishy object was in his arms. For a moment, just as he was waking, everything seemed right in his world, he was in bed with a beautiful woman, whom he hoped, might come round to being more, than just his fuck toy. He knew he had to share her with his brothers, but that was okay, so longs he could have something special with her. His mind finally began to work, as sleep faded, the item under his head, was too soft and pliant to be Second, he rolled over and searched for her, only to find no trace of a warm body. Had he slept in, had Dean and Roman come for her already?

Opening his eyes, he looked over at the time, it was before six, which meant that Roman and Dean, had not taken her yet. Maybe she was in the bathroom; he got out of bed and padded to the open door, no sign of her in there no hint she had been in there at all. He was beginning to get worried, where could she be? That was when he spotted the chain on the floor.

"Shit." He yelled loudly, how could he have been such an idiot, he'd forgotten to put the chain on her after then had sex and before he dozed off, and now she was gone.

His shout must have been louder than he realised, as the door opened and a sleepy Dean and Roman stood there looking at him. "What's wrong?" Dean asked, then he registered what he didn't see. "Where the hell is Second?"

Roman walked over and picked up the chain. "How did she get out of this?"

Seth knew there was nothing for it but to tell the truth. "I think I forgot to put it on her last night, we were fucking and after I just went to sleep, she must have run off."

"Damn it all Seth how could you have been such a fucking idiot?" Dean did not look happy, and for a moment Seth thought he was in serious trouble. "She can't have got too far, we'll just have to get out there and get her back, and when we do, I'll make sure she never fucking thinks of running away again." He looked at the other two. "Get dressed, we'll grab some breakfast, and get the quad bikes, we'll have to track her, but she can't have gotten too far, at night and on foot."

The three of them hurried to get dressed, and headed down the stairs, they made a quick breakfast, and prepared to head off out to the quad bikes.

"Guys I'm sorry." Seth said quietly. "I should have made sure I chained her up."

Dean stopped and looked at Seth. "Damn right you should have Seth." Then he stopped as if something had occurred to him. "It's okay brother, I nearly forgot myself a couple of times."

"I did too." Roman said looking over at Seth. "We were getting too comfortable with her, letting our guard down, I was lucky she was asleep when I realised what I did. She's not like the other women out there where you have to be on your guard all the time, or they'll kill you, she's never once tried to fight back, and we've all been playing lets pretend one way or another." He paused looking over at Dean. "You were unlucky you were the one who was asleep, but really it could have been any one of us, right Dean?"

Seth glanced over at Dean who nodded, and he was glad his brothers didn't blame him at all, and were still supportive of him. However his carelessness, had lost them a valuable item, and they could have been mad with him, they could even have kicked him out, he was grateful that they hadn't.

Roman and Dean headed outside, Roman looking around for any signs of where she had gone, while Dean went to get the quad bikes out. Seth grabbed some weapons, from the armoury, who knew who might be out there, he hoped Second didn't run into anyone else out there she was theirs and he didn't want anyone else touching her. By the time he was armed and walked out carrying weapons for his brothers. Dean had the bikes out and Roman was pointing out of the yard and towards the horizon. "She went that way." He said taking a bow and gun from Seth, before getting on one of the bikes. Dean took his weapons from Seth and climbed on the other; while Seth climbed on behind Dean, leaving Roman free to travel at his own pace, since he was the one tracking her.

Second looked up at the sky, the sun had come up a little while ago, making it easier to see, she had hoped she would have made better time during the night. Home still seemed to be a long way away, and she knew the men, would have found she was missing by now. She was tired and thirsty, but she knew she had to keep going; she had to get back where she belonged. She longed to take a break though, to close her eyes for just a few seconds, and get some rest, but she knew she couldn't , she had to keep going, home was calling to her, and her fear, of what the three men would do to her if they caught her again, drove her relentlessly on. The three men, that her world had been tied up in for the last few weeks confused her. Roman and Seth at some points trying to be so nice to her, still she knew their cruelty and callous disregard for her, lurked just below the surface. Dean seemingly matter of fact, the one, she felt she knew what she was getting with, who could out of the blue, show her some genuine act of consideration, she knew he wasn't playing with her, it was just a spontaneous act, that she had better not expect to be repeated. If they caught her, Dean was the one who would punish and hurt her, she knew that much, the others would do what he told them to, as well as what they wanted themselves.

She had gained a little more ground, while she thought about them, pushing herself ever onward, her tired body struggling to keep going. It was almost mechanical now, keep going push on, each step placed one in front of the other, getting home the only imperative she could think of.

The three men were moving slower than they would have wished, but they had to keep stopping to track her passage, she seemed to be heading in pretty much a straight line, away from them, and out into the wilderness. Still Roman would stop every so often, and scout the area, making sure she had not left them a false trail, and was still heading in her original direction. When he found the remains of the first fire, about nine miles from their home, he stopped to examine it. It was old, detritus had already begun to gather over it, and it would not be long before nature tried to regain the site, however it was proof that Dean was right, there were others in the area, and they should keep a watchful eye out for them. Thankfully, Roman had grabbed some pre-boiled water for them and snacks, while they had been getting ready to leave, as well as looking around for signs of her, so they took a quick break, before getting back to the hunt.

Second was not sure how far she had come, but the dome of home was now clearly visible, the sun glimmering off it, and causing a hazy shimmer, to dance off its surfaces. The solar panels would be collecting the sunlight, turning it into energy. Father had made the place self sustaining now, energy providing life to the place that to her was home, the only place she had known, till she was thrust into this strange world. She did not notice the signs of other people in the area, she was solely focussed, on getting back, and accomplishing her mission for Father.

The sun now blazed down out of a clear sky, and the sweat trickled down her body, it seemed as if the dome was moving towards her now, each step she took, making it larger, than it had been the step before. It was a vast complex, it had to be, Father never really talked about it much, at least not to her, who knew what he told the Firsts? Still, she knew that it was a secret project, that had, had many people working on it, for several years, when he was a young man, before it had, like so many other things been, what was the word Father had used, Mothballed. Father had finished it alone, and turned it into home for them. Probably no one else knew about it now, and if they did, they would not be able to get in, you had to know where the new entrance was, to be able to find it. She did not register that the sounds she was hearing, were voices they were so quiet and odd, she thought they were just more strange sounds, in this strange world.

The man was watching the figure heading for the dome, the place he had been told to come, the place she sang to him about in his head; the place her restless spirit drew him ever onward to. She spoke to him in his dreams, whispered in his ear, told him what to do, and where to go. He stood up, the straw hat with the black band, keeping the sun from his head. He wore a black tee shirt, which in places was stained with an almost brown looking substance. White pants, which were stained with grass, mud and other fluids. A thick brown leather apron covered his other clothes, his arms were bare, showing off his tattoos, and his feet were in crazy two toned shoes. In one hand he carried a large knife, similar to a machete, and on the blade were traces of something red, the smell of blood rose from it. His hair was long, greasy and matted to his head; his eyes were wild, and held a trace of insanity. Gripping the knife in his hand tightly, raising it for a strike at the figure, he began to run. His two followers watched him, eyes bright, and the insanity he had infected them with, shone out for all to see.

The three men on the quad bikes could see their prey; she was weaving a bit now as she walked; her steps not quite as firm as they were before. In his head, Dean was planning how they were going to punish her. Anal without lube, one after the other till they were all sated, was only the beginning of it. When they saw the other man rise from the grass, and begin to run after her, he wasn't too worried, when he saw the other two rise as well, he knew they had trouble. He stopped his quad bike, and both he and Seth jumped off, grabbing their weapons and starting to run too. Roman was quick to follow them, bow in one hand arrow in the other, and a gun tucked into his waist band, as he used his long legs to his advantage. He and Dean reached the two men, who were standing there watching what was unfolding in front of them, not realising an attack was coming from behind first, and quickly took them down. Leaving Seth to follow after the third one, the hunter of the group, who was closing in quickly on Second.

As if some sixth sense guided her, Second moved away at the last moment, and the knife that had been aimed at her back, sliced down her arm, drawing a thin red line of blood, as the material of her clothes blocked a good portion of the strike. She still went down with a cry of pain, and rolled to see the crazed man looking down at her, his knife raised to strike again. Seth flew into him from behind; dropping his bow and arrows, in his attempt to keep this man from what was theirs. The pair rolled around on the ground, and Seth found himself on his back looking up into the crazed face of the man who had the strength of his madness to aid him, and had once tried to sodomize him, Bray Wyatt. The crazed cult leader gave a smile, if pulling your lips back from your teeth, could be called a smile.

"Oh she is good to me, she brought me here for a reason, and lo here you are, Seth Rollins I will purify you, and make you whole." Bray was laughing, as he effortlessly flipped Seth over onto his stomach, his knife digging into his skin, and then Seth almost panicked, as he felt his pants loosen, and a cold feeling of dread washed over him. This man terrified him, like no other man had ever done. Bray was bat shit crazy, who knew what strange things drove him, but right now, it was obvious he intended to rape Seth. He closed his ears, to whatever semi religious ranting was coming out of Bray's mouth, he knew movement on his part, would see him gutted, or his throat slit, so he stayed still, and prayed for his brothers to reach him soon. He felt the leather of the apron on his bare ass, and then the tip of the other mans dick at his hole. This was going to fucking hurt, he knew it was, and suddenly all he could think was, Second endured this from me and Roman. if she could take it so can I. He felt an agonising burn, as Bray began to push into him and then a sudden gurgling scream came from above him. The knife and the weight moved, so he was able to push Bray away, and crawl from under him. The other man swayed on his knees, as Seth stood up, thankfully fastening his pants, blood was running down Bray's chin, and an arrow was sticking out of his back. His knife though, that was buried in the soft flesh, of the woman they had been chasing. Second pulled back from the metal, and collapsed on the ground, her hands going to her abdomen, trying to stem the flow of blood.

Seth stood there, looking at her for a moment he was in shock, then he dropped down beside her, Bray was laughing like a maniac, trying to reach around behind him, and Seth realised he was trying to pull the arrow out of his back. Second had saved him, from having Bray do to him, what he and Roman and Dean, had done to her.

"I am the wind that scours the earth clean of contamination; I am the fire that cleanses." Bray was ranting, but Seth ignored him, he heard a sound, and turned to look in the direction of his brothers.

When Roman and Dean intercepted the other two men, they did not think to use the bows, they just threw themselves at them, trying to stop them getting to Second, they were both shocked, by the size of the behemoths that they were up against. They saw Seth race past them, and knew he was going to intercept the third man, then they were literally in a fight for their lives. They heard something going on with Seth, but they had no chance of helping him out. Finally an arrow took both the men out. Dean took out Roman's assailant then Roman took out Deans, after that they were rushing to Seth, who was on his knees by Second.

He looked up at them as they reached his side. "She saved me, he was going to." Seth couldn't bring himself to say it, but then his brothers knew, they had saved him from Bray before. "She stuck an arrow in his back, but he stuck his knife in her, I think she's hurt bad."

Roman and Dean dropped down by Seth; they could see the blood running between her fingers. Dean tried to push them aside, and she whimpered softly, as she fought him, in the end Roman ruthlessly grabbed them, pulling her hands away, so Dean could see.

Bray swayed on his knees, she was telling him to take the arrow from his back, and kill the woman, who was a pestilence on the earth, they all needed to be purged. Abigail whispered in his ear, and told him what to do, but suddenly he felt so tired, Eric and Luke were not coming to help him. He could see her standing there, looking at him in her white dress, as pure and innocent as the day she had drawn her last breath. She was beckoning him closer to her, calling him to her, he didn't understand, he had his holy mission, why was she calling him to her. It was getting dark, had the sun travelled so far across the sky, while he knelt there looking at her?

Then his vision cleared, and he saw her lying there on the ground, still alive, he had to kill her now, one more filthy plague carrier done away with, and then he would cleanse these men, make them his disciples, to replace Eric and Luke. He staggered towards her, a single shot rang out, and he fell back, as the light faded from his eyes, she swooped in at carry him off, his final words slipped out on his last breath. "Follow the buzzards."

Seth put the gun down, and turned his attention back to Second, Dean was examining her wound, her blood a deep rich red, as it flowed out of her. The three men looked at each other, it was bad and they all knew it, she was dying, unless they could do something about it, however they were not even sure there was anything they could do.

"We should try and get her back." Roman said quietly.

"Home." Her voice was quiet, but it was there.

"Yes we'll take you home Second." Dean gripped her hand in his, looking at his two brothers, wondering if they'd get her there, before the blood loss killed her.

"No Dean, not your home, mine." She looked up at him, out of pain filled eyes. "There." She pointed at the dome. "My home."

"There you come from in there, you were trying to go home?" Dean asked gently. She nodded, it was too much effort to talk. "Lets get her there guys." Dean lifted her into his arms, while Roman and Seth collected up the weapons, and they walked towards the dome, and Seconds home.

It didn't take long to get there, once they had Dean stopped, looking at the smooth surface, nothing of what was inside could be seen. He looked around, there seemed to be no way of getting into the dome.

"There." Seconds voice sounded weaker, and Dean looked in the direction she was trying to point, the area she was indicating looked no different to the rest of the dome, but he carried her there. "Put me down?" She asked him, and as loath as he was, he placed her gently on her feet, holding her up, when he knees buckled. She pointed to the ground on the edge of the dome, and Dean carefully lowered her so she was sitting on the ground, and she pulled at the earth, he was about to stop her, but then he saw that it came up in a regular piece, there was something metallic under there. She smeared some of her blood on a panel, and then punched in a code, suddenly a panel appeared in the dome, and she looked at them as it opened, and closed the grass, once more rendering it invisible. Then began to crawl towards the opening, quickly Dean picked her up, carrying her through the opening, Roman and Seth followed him. The panel slid closed behind them, and they looked at it, there did not seem to be any hint, of the opening they knew was there.

" Commencing stage one disinfection." A metallic voice sounded, and suddenly the four of them were drenched with a astringent shower. Then a warm blast of air dried them off. "Commencing stage two disinfection." They weren't sure what happened but something did, the light changed slightly and then the voice intoned. "Disinfection complete." Another panel slid open, and Dean carried Second through it, closely followed by Roman and Seth, the panel slid closed behind them.

"Put the woman on the trolley." A more human voice ordered and Dean complied.

As soon as he did so, another door slid open, and three figures entered, before the men had time to react, they fired the riles they held in their hands. Each man felt a sting in his chest Dean looked down and saw a dart sticking out of his clothes, he went to pull it out, but his legs gave way, and he knew no more.

Outside the dome, the circling buzzards descended, and began to pick at the flesh of the corpses which lay there.

* * *

 _ **So Seconds finally made it home, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and will leave me a review or if you didn't like it tell me what was wrong with it.**_


	13. Chapter twelve

_**So second has been hurt by Bray, and she and the men are inside the dome but its not the kind of welcome Dean, Seth and Roman would probably have wanted. Thank you to all of those of you who arbit of e reading, and my special and grateful thanks to Skovko for the review for the last chapter, sometimes it can be hard to keep going without that bit of feedback from your audience.**_

* * *

 **Chapter twelve.**

 **A blast from the past**

The room was white, and seemed somewhat sterile, the only furniture in the room being three metal beds, on which lay the three unconscious men. All was quiet, except for the distant thrum of machines, somewhere outside the door. Until Dean groaned and lifted his hands to hold his head, wondering what the hell he had drunk, to feel like this. Then suddenly everything flooded back to him, Second was hurt she needed help. Sitting up quickly, proved to be a big mistake, as the room span around him, and he groaned, struggling not to vomit, as he lay back down again and tried to deal with the dizziness, nausea, and above all, the pain thundering in his head, like the worst hangover he had ever had.

"Shit my head, what were we doing?" Dean heard Roman ask, and tried sitting up again, more slowly this time, to his relief his stomach did not heave this time, and the spinning stopped.

"Go easy." He advised, as he tried to think what had happened, they had brought Second inside, and then, he remembered the figures, and the tranquiliser darts, part of them felt angry that they had been caught so easily, and then his thoughts turned to Second. Wondering if she was all right? What had happened to her after they had been shot? What would the people here do for her? Would they help her? Could they help her? She had lost a lot of blood out there on the ground he could see it now, her red blood sinking into the greedy earth.

"What hit me?" Seth was awake too.

Roman was groaning, as Dean got off the bed, and slowly walked around the room, he could make out the door but there was no way to open it that he could see. He padded all the way round the room though, just to see if there was anything else in there, apart from them, and the beds.

"Where's second, what happened to her, do either of you know?" He could hear the worry in Seth's voice, and could not deny that he was worried about her too, he had no idea how long they had been out, or where they were, just somewhere inside the dome.

The weapons they had carried were gone, but he felt the familiar outline of his knife, where he had hidden it in his clothing. "No idea, she could be anywhere, there's no way to know, we could have been out for a few minutes or several hours, I don't think it would be any longer than that though." Dean didn't know what to do, he didn't like not being in control, and right now, someone else had all the power.

Roman stood up, and walked over to the door area, running his fingers over it, there was a definite seam in the wall, but seemingly no way to open it, Roman tried pushing on it, putting his weight against it, seeing if he could get it to budge, at all. Seth got off his bed; he could not help but feel like this was entirely his fault. If he had not forgotten to put the chain of Second, she would not have got away, then she would not have been hurt. He shivered slightly, at the thought of what Bray was going to do to him; they wouldn't have been in this situation at all, if he had been more careful. He joined Roman in looking around, and it was him, who spotted the little blinking red light in the corner. "I think someone's watching us." He told the others, standing there looking at it, as they came to join him.

"Hey you out there, what the hell is going on, where's Second, is she okay, why are we locked up in here?" Dean yelled at the blinking light. "Get your ass down here and talk to us." Dean began to pace like a caged animal, and Roman reached out to place a hand on his brothers shoulder, Dean did not like having things outside of his control they all knew that and his brothers didn't need him to go crazy.

Dean however continued to rant at the light for a good five minutes, before it became obvious that nothing was going to happen, except for the light going off.

Dean threw himself at the panel in the wall, in what looked like a fit of fury, though Seth and Roman knew he was very much in control, crazy Dean was a whole other level, he would have literally been bouncing off the walls, if he had really lost it. What he was doing, was just testing their environment, and hoping maybe someone would step in to stop him, someone that they could maybe over power, after which they could escape the room, and go look for their girl. Though the panel shook slightly, it did not move in any significant way, and Dean almost bounced back off it.

"Please." A well modulated and rounded voice sounded in the room, though there was no sign of a speaker, and it seemed to come from all around them. "I do not wish you to damage yourselves, I have not had an opportunity to investigate outside specimens for some time, I would prefer you to remain in an optimum condition."

"Who the fuck are you, where's our Second?" Dean yelled at the empty air of the room.

"Your Second?" The voice sounded almost amused. "The second generation belongs to me, not you, though from your tone, I could almost believe you have developed a modicum of feelings for her, how interesting, I had believed the human race outside these walls, had sunk below that, yes very interesting indeed."

"Where is she?" Dean span around acting like a crazy man, though he had himself tightly under control. "She was badly hurt, is she still alive?"

"Hmm." The voice coming over the system sounded intrigued, as if it had been given information it was not sure about. "I wonder, do you see her as your property, or do you have some sort of feelings for her?" It lapsed off again as if considering something. "Very well, yes, this should be interesting, I shall allow it, however you will comply with my orders are we clear?" It paused as if waiting for a response. "I said are we clear?" When there was no response, the voice took on a harsher tone. "The room you are in, contains many ways of subduing my subjects, I can subject you to intense audio pain, I can cool the room, or heat it, gas can be introduced into the air, or the air can simply be removed from the room, and the final solution, sterilisation by fire, now I ask you again, will you comply with my orders, or do I take matters into my own hands, and subdue you?"

"We'll comply." It was Roman who answered for them, whoever it was on the other end of that speaker, did not sound like they were messing about, and he had no doubt that whoever it was, would do exactly what they said, they would.

"Good!" Did the voice sound smug, it certainly seemed that way. "In thirty seconds, the door will open, you the one who spoke just now, will step out with your hands behind your back."

The voice went silent it's orders given, and Roman looked at the other two, so when the door opened, he stepped out, and into the corridor, his hands behind his back, and the door slid shut behind him. He saw three figures standing there, possibly the same three, who had shot his brothers and himself earlier. His eyes ran over them, as one snapped a pair of metal cuffs on his wrists securing them behind his back. The figures, he sure they were women, judging by the way they curved in all the right places, they were dressed in black jump suits, with long sleeves, around their waists they wore belts, from which hung holstered guns on one side, and something else on the other, a little like a square box. In spite of the weapons, he felt himself getting interested, as one of them brushed against him; his body had become accustomed to reacting to women that way, no matter how they looked. They wore full face silver masks, so there was no way to see what they looked like, or if they were affected by the virus, their hair was also covered by the masks.

Then the door opened again, and this time Seth stepped out, he did the same as Roman had done, and one of the women cuffed him, just the same way Roman had been cuffed. Seth eyes met Roman's after they drifted over the women.

"You think they're the sisters Second told us about?" He asked quietly.

One of the women looked at him suddenly, and for a second he thought she might say something to him, but she was silent, merely inspecting the cuffs on Seth wrists making sure they were secure. Roman caught his brother's eye, wanting to see if he could get a reaction out of the women. "I think you could be right, maybe they can tell us how she is, how about it ladies, want to give us some information?"

If the women were about to answer them, they were stopped by the door opening once more, and Dean walking out. "Women?" He asked looking them up and down, his hands hanging at his sides, rather than at his back. "Guys I think we can take them." One of the women pulled her gun, pointing it at the base of Seth's skull without saying a word, her intention obvious, if Dean did anything she would fire, and they would lose Seth. "Okay, okay, just having some fun, lighten up a bit already." He placed his hands behind his back, and they were cuffed in place by one of the women, while the other put her gun back in its holster. Without a word one, moved in front of them, and began to walk down the corridor, while the other two moved behind the three men, one pushed Seth slightly to get the three of them moving. The three men looked at each other, followed the woman who was leading the way, while the other two brought up the rear. Their footsteps echoed in the metal tube, as they walked along. The three men could see various doors, as they walked, leading who knew where? The woman did not stop at any of these doors though, and the men were left to wonder, what those doors could be concealing.

"Hey sweethearts, where are you taking us?" Dean decided he was going to try and get some information; however the women ignored him, keeping as silent as they had all along. "Seconds our friend you know that right?" Seth and Roman looked at each other, that was kind of a stretch of the imagination. "We care about her, we're worried about her, she was badly hurt, and we just want to know if she is okay?"

The woman in front kept on walking, but the men did not see the two bringing up the rear, looking at each other for a moment. Though their heads and faces were covered, they seemed to have no problem communicating their surprise to each other. The first woman stopped and turned to her left, where she placed her hand on the wall. A hand print lit up on the wall, and the woman's hand was scanned. The door slid open with a whoosh of air, and she stepped back, gesturing for the three men to enter. The door slid closed and they were subjected to a shower of astringent liquid, for the second time since they got here.

"Shit, what is it with these people giving us showers?" Seth demanded, as a blast of warm air dried them off once more.

"No idea, but they seem to be worried about something, at least someone does." Roman replied, before stepping back, as the door slid open again, and the three women stepped in.

Once the door closed, another door opened and one of the women gestured, for them to enter. Dean went first, and stepped out into what looked suspiciously like a lab. The three women moved over to grab some instruments, and a screen lit up on the side.

"Please sit." The voice made it sound like an order, rather than a request, and none of the men were under any illusion about that. They all did as the voice instructed, and sat on the seats that were there.

The three women came over, each chose one man, and proceeded to give them a small medical examination. Temperatures were taken, along with blood pressure, a swab from the mouth of each one of them was taken and analysed. Their eyes were examined and finally their reflexes were tested. Once all these things were done, the women stepped back, and looked at the screen, they were still silent, and Seth began to wonder if they were mute, since they seemed to have no problem functioning as a team, maybe they had developed some other means of communication, which he and his brothers could not see.

Another door opened, and a man walked in. An ornate cane was gripped in one hand, and it seemed to be of no real use other than to be held by the man. His hair was blond, and his face bore the lines of age on it, his green eyes held an above average intelligence. He glanced over at the three women, who were watching him intently, for a moment, before the door slid shut behind him. He was well dressed in what was obviously an expensive, and well made black three piece suit. His pale blue shirt was open at the collar, and he let his glance move to the three men.

"Well this is a very interesting day for me, visitors from outside, new specimens, forgive the rather theatrical decontamination treatments do, but I cannot afford to risk any outside infestations getting into this sterile environment." He smiled, sitting down in an old black computer chair, seemingly completely relaxed as he looked at them.

The three men were all staring at him in shock, here sitting casually in front of them, was the man who everyone at one time had been looking, for the man who had vanished from the world. The one they had hoped could save the world. The one man, who had dared to raise his concerns about the cure for the cold, and been laughed at by the world.

"William Regal." Roman was the one who got out what they were all thinking. "Everyone thought you were dead."

* * *

Regal smiled at them all. "Well as you can see I am very much alive, and I have a plan to save the human race." He smiled at the three of them, while the women remained silent, just watching what was going on. While the three men just stood there looking at him in shock.

* * *

 _ **So have Dean Roman and Seth finally met Seconds Father and sisters, and is Second really her name or some kind of designation. Please if you could take the time to leave me a review and let me know what you think it would be appreciated.**_


	14. Chapter thirteen

_**I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter however I feel I must warn you that there will be some violence against one of the characters in this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who had read the story so far and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please remember this story does have an M rating, and this chapter will show the level of cruelty which some people are capable of going to.**_

 _ **I would like to extend my thanks to Skovko, Debwood-1999, xXxShonxXx, and nolabell66 for reviewing the last chapter for me and to nolabell66, for reviewing the previous chapter as well. I would lso like to thank the guest reviewer Jade for the review, I'm glad you are finding the story interesting and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.**_

* * *

 **Chapter thirteen**

 **Examination of a specimen**

Finally the three brothers looked at each other, could it be true that this man had found a way to fix things, to give back what had been lost. Regal looked at the three of them, a slight smile on his face, as what he had said to them had a chance to sink in, not that it meant what they would think it did, but that wasn't his concern, he had his plans in place. Now the second generation had retrieved that which he needed for him, there was nothing now, to stand in the way of his master plan. He had not expected the three men, to care about the woman they had carried to the dome. He may live away from the outside world, but that did not mean, he didn't know what was going on in the outside world.

"I am surprised to be honest with you." He inspected his nails, no hint of dirt under them, he had to remain clean, he could not risk any form of infection, not now when he was so close, to realising his vision of the future. He had expected the woman to be injured in some way; it was unrealistic to expect her to come back whole. In fact due to the amount of time she had been gone, he had been thinking he would have to send another one out there, to get what he required. The men carrying her in had been a surprise, but he could fit them into his plans too, there were things he could learn from them, and about them. "I heard the way you talked about her, as if she were a piece of property." He smiled, and it wasn't a nice one. "Of course she is property, but mine not yours, I created her." He stood and looked at the three of them. "Well you wish to see her; do you have feelings for her, I wonder?" He did not wait for an answer; instead he turned, to go back through the door from which he had come in.

The three men looked at each other, not sure what to do or say, Second had said her Father and sisters lived in here, but the way Regal was acting, calling her his property, that wasn't the way a Father, any of them had ever come across acted.

"Come on then, if you are so eager to see her." He laughed. "This should be interesting."

"Come on guys, let's go see Second." Dean said, as he got up, and followed after Regal. "He was, is a doctor, maybe he was able to save her."

Seth nodded, guilt was eating him alive, he knew what they, what he had done to Second, yet she had saved him from that, she could have let Bray rape him, instead she saved him. He felt as if he needed to get down on his knees, to thank her, beg her forgiveness, for everything he had done to her, every way he had hurt her, all the things he had forced her to do. Roman looked over at Seth, he felt a measure of the guilt that Seth did, he had used and hurt Second as much as Seth had. Second hadn't saved his life, but she had saved Seth's, he owed her, and he needed to apologise to her, saying that rape and brutality were just the way of the world, did not excuse what he, what they, had done to her. The women out there, were hard, scared, killers, they wouldn't think twice about letting Bray rape Seth. He'd allowed himself to forget how women used to be, how he would never have thought about raping a woman, back when he had a family, and people he cared about. He had used and treated Second: like she was a woman from out there, when really, she was like a woman from before. Dean wasn't sure what he was feeling right now, there was a need clawing at him, a need to make sure Second was okay, that she was safe, he knew that somehow, she had gotten through the walls that he had built up, he would never tell his brothers, but he cared about her.

The three men walked into the other room behind Regal, and stopped, it looked a little like a private hospital room. There was a single bed, and in it lay Second, her skin was pale and sallow, as if most of the blood had drained out of her, a bag of plasma was draining into her arm. Without thinking, the three men brushed past Regal, and approached the bed. Her eyes were closed, and her brown hair was spread over the pillow.

"Second." Dean almost choked on her name. "Sweetheart, open your eyes, look at me."

She turned her head at the sound of his voice, looking at him from pain filled eyes. "Dean, Seth, Roman." It was the first time she had ever spoken to them, without being prompted by one of them.

They tried to reach for her, forgetting for a moment that they were restrained, Dean growled in frustration, and he heard Regal chuckle in the background, right now was about the woman lying in front of them though, he'd find a way to deal with him later.

"Second I'm, I'm so sorry, you got hurt because of me, you saved me from him, but you'll be okay now, Regal's a doctor he can help you." Seth moved closer to her, he wanted to take her hand in his, like Dean, he suddenly found the cuffs on his wrists frustrating.

"It hurt's Seth, it hurts so much more than anything else has." He could see the pain in her green eyes.

"Can't you give her something for the pain?" Roman asked, turning to look at the older man, who was reading something on a computer screen.

Regal looked at the three of them, gathered around the young woman. "As you gave her something for her pain, after you raped and abused her, did she beg you to stop hurting her then?" He eyed them, as a scientist would an interesting experiment, or one that had turned up unexpected results. "How about when you all buggered her?" He seemed to be actually looking for a reaction from then. "She was nothing to you then, just the piece of property that she is, my property, why do you worry about her pain now?"

Roman growled low in his throat. "We did all those things to her, and more yes, I could give you all the excuses, that what we did was a product of the world we now live in, but it was what we wanted to do, we never stopped to think she had feelings and needs, now we do, and we care." Roman turned his eyes back to Second.

"How interesting." Regal did sound interested as well. "The beasts are trying to reclaim their humanity."

Seth was looking around the room now, and realised there were several machines monitoring Second. "You are going to help her aren't you?" He looked over at Regal, and saw the cruel smile on the other man's face.

"She is helping me with my research." He told them walking over, and pulling back the sheet that covered Seconds body.

The three men gasped at the sight of the ugly wound in her abdomen, which was still leaking blood, though not at the rate it had before, she was naked, and she shivered slightly, as the cool air hit her body. The three men, looked at each other in confusion, weren't doctors supposed to help people, how could he leave her to suffer like that?

"Why?" Dean began, however Regal flipped the sheet back over her, and turned away as he said it.

"She is a subject nothing more, I made her for my own convenience, she has served her purpose, now she serves a new purpose, allowing me to collect data." Regal smiled nastily. "The three of you, abused her constantly while she was in your dubious care. Yet now you object that she suffers in mine, you viewed her as a commodity, and did as you liked, yet she belongs to me, and you object to the use I would put her to?" He walked over and checked some of the monitors. "Would you be interested to know, that in about nine months, one of you would have been a Father?" Again that cruel smile was presented to them.

"What, she's viable?" Dean turned to look at Regal now. "She's pregnant, you have to help her."

Regal smiled again, before taking his seat, and looking at the three of them, as he might specimens under a microscope. "I have to do nothing, here in this place, my place, my word is law, and here I am a god."

Being a little bit crazy himself, Dean suddenly realised something that chilled him to the bone. Regal was more than likely mad, he thought the crazies that he had run into outside had it bad, but he had a feeling, that this man, was much worse, than they had ever dreamed of being.

"You're her Father, don't you care that she is suffering, don't you care that your child is in pain?" Seth demanded, his eyes on Regal and the three women, who stood there impassively, seemingly uncaring, of the suffering of the woman on the bed. Part of him wondered, who's child it was that she was carrying, and how far along she was?

"I am Father to all the children here." Regal was beginning to sound bored. "They are all here to serve my purpose, my grand design, don't worry though, I will harvest the child for further research, it will not die, I will remove it, and allow it to reach maturity, I'll even tell you which one of you is the Father." His laugh was harsh and cruel. "Well, have you reassured yourselves that she is alive and whole, you do not seem to be interested in visiting with her, but rather in questioning me?"

Dean looked down at Second, he could see she was in pain, he had seen that expression on her face often enough. Regal was right about one thing, they had not taken very good care of her, while she was with them. He wished that it was possible to go back, and do things over. He would be kinder to her, maybe if he had been, if they all had in the first place, this would not be happening, they would be at their home, happy and content. Home, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, that they were never going to see it again. He looked at his brothers, he could see that they, like him wanted to reach out and touch Second, however it was very obvious, that Regal was taking no chances with them.

"Second are you okay?" Roman's voice was harsh with emotion, he like his brothers had no idea what Regal was planning for her, but he knew it couldn't be good.

"I'm cold." Were her eyes growing dim, her voice sounded weak? "It hurts so much Roman, please make it stop." She sounded as if she was slipping away.

"Why don't you help her?" Seth asked, his eyes going to the older man, he had never felt so helpless, not even when Bray was trying to rape him.

Regal got up, looking at the three of them. "Yes, I supposed it is time." He turned to the three women, and pointed at one. "Get me my gown and instruments, it is time to begin." The woman walked over to a cupboard and opened it, taking out a clean white surgeon's gown, and brought it to Regal, holding it out for him, and allowing him to don it. She fastened it for him, and Regal waited, for the woman to roll a surgical trolley over to Second, before he took notice of the three men again. "Sit, you may stay to view the procedure, the foetus first I think."Donning a pair of surgical gloves, he picked up the scalpel in one hand, and an ultra sound probe in the other. He ran the probe over Seconds stomach; she gave a whimper of pain, as it raked the edges of her wound. The three women remained unmoved by her plight. While the three men looked on, in what could only be described as horror, as Regal apparently found what he was searching for, and turned to the women. "Bring me a sample of the growth fluid." He instructed, and stood poised, as one of them opened a cupboard door with a hermetic hiss, and gas billowed out of it, in white clouds. Putting on a pair of lab gloves, the woman then pulled out a large glass container, about two feet in height, and one across. She set it on a second trolley pushing a button on the side of the lid, before wheeling it over to Regal, who flourished the scalpel almost theatrically, before cutting into Seconds body, making her scream out in pain.

"You bastard." Dean tried to launch himself at Regal, only to be met by a flare of electrical energy, as one of the women fired a weapon at him.

"Dean." He heard Seth's voice, as he jerked on the ground, like a fish out of water.

"You monster!" That was Roman.

When Dean got his body under control, and managed to pull himself to his feet, he saw Regal glaring at him, while his brothers were being covered by the women, with what appeared to be modified stun guns.

"Now, now, I really cannot have you interfering."Regal chided the three men. "The procedure will continue, all your pathetic attempts to stop it will do, is prolong the subjects suffering." Seconds screaming had tailed off slightly. "Now if you are over your histrionics, we shall precede, I would have thought you wanted your child safe." He looked over at the women again. "The monitors are recording?" One of them nodded, and Regal turned back to Second, ready to make a second cut.

"Aren't you going to give her anything for her pain, you're going to cut her while she can feel everything?" Dean demanded.

"Naturally." Regal looked at him in shock, that the question would even need be asked. "The readings I get from this examination, will be invaluable to me."

"You sick fuck." Seth was the one who yelled at him. "What you are doing is nothing short of vivisection, she can feel everything you're doing to her."

Regal sighed, as if he were dealing with the mentally impaired, and looked at the women. "Silence them, they really are becoming annoying now, and I need to get on."

Dean tried to fight back, as two of the women attempted to force a gag into his mouth, but stopped at the yelp on pain from Seth, and saw the other woman held an instrument to the base of his neck, a spot of blood indicating, that it would not take much to kill, or paralyse his brother. He let them gag him after that, and seeing Seth's plight, Roman allowed them to gag him too. Seth was not going to fight, not with whatever it was cutting into his neck, and docilely allowed the women to gag him. He was however, shocked to feel the sting of an antiseptic on his neck, and then the feel of a dressing being applied. Regal had taken the time, while the women dealt with the men, to gag Second as well, and strap her to the bed. Once silence reigned again, he made a second cut, and peeled the skin and muscle back, until he reached her womb. He then picked up a magnifier, as he prepared to remove the foetus, one of the women opened the now warming container, and the minuscule embryo along with its placenta, was placed into the liquid, and the lid sealed. One of the women wheeled it out, to goodness know where. Tears were steaming from Seconds eyes, and the men knew she had to be in agony. They tried to look away, as Regal continued on, but some kind of morbid fascination, kept them looking back, as he next slit her body open from groin to throat, and began to examine her internal organs. The three men were all fighting the urge to vomit, knowing that there was a very real likelihood of them choking to death, if they did with the gags in. Finally the silence of the machines, finally proclaiming the fact that Second was gone, came as something like a relief for the men, and must have been a blessed release for Second.

The three men looked at each other, tears were running down all their cheeks, they were mourning the young woman's suffering, and in some strange way, reconnecting with their lost humanity. All through Regal's examination of her, the three women had seemed oddly detached, as if they felt nothing, doing as Regal directed them, helping him. He carried on, with what now had become an autopsy, and finally, all that was left, of what had been a living woman when he started, was a pile of flesh and bones. Regal's hands and arms were covered with Seconds blood, and his once pristine gown, was splattered with blood and other bodily fluids. Her main organs, along with her brain had been removed and placed in dishes, that were now taken away by the women.

"I think this will all prove very interesting." Regal looked at the three men with a smile, as if he were discussing the weather, and not the horrific death of the young woman on the table, "I look forward to seeing the results of similar procedures in the future." The three men looked at each other, and if not for the fact that two of the women remained with Regal at all times, they would have tried attacking him, despite the fact their hands were secured behinds them, they all had a feeling, that he was telling them at some point, they would be in the same position, as Second had been. "Well, as nice as it has been to meet you all, I really do have other things to attend to." The third woman came back into the room, and Regal continued. "Return them to their room." Then he addressed himself to the three men. "I think you will all join me for dinner, yes; that would be nice, some conversation, a pleasant meal." He actually smiled at them. "Maybe even a small tour, of some of the facility, yes; I will see you then, just follow the instructions you are given." And with that he was gone, walking out of the door, leaving the three men, and the three women alone.

The three men were getting used to the routine, they all hoped the women might remove the gags, so they could talk to them, try and understand how they could stand there so emotionlessly. Instead though, one simply led the way, the other two waited for the men to follow, and then brought up the rear.

Finally, when they were back at the room where they were being kept, Dean made up his mind, he was going to fight. He was sure if he brought his arms down, he could jump and bring his arms forward, and his legs back, placing his arms in front of him. He looked at the others, and saw a grim determination in their eyes. The panel slid open, and they were waved in, the women following them. Turning Dean made his move, jumping though this own arms, however no sooner had his feet hit the floor, than he felt the sting of a dart in his chest, and looking down, he saw it sticking out of his clothing. The women has shot all three of them, was his last thought, as he fell to the floor, seeing Roman and Seth do the same, before his consciousness fled.

* * *

 _ **So there you have it Regal is just a little bit mad and Second is out of pain and no longer suffering. Some of you are probably asking did I have to kill her the answer is yes, her death and suffering is causing the three men to reconnect with their feelings and empathy. Anyway I hope you are still enjoying the story, and if you could take the time to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts it would be greatly appreciated.**_


	15. Chapter fourteen

_**Okay so here is the next chapter, I hope you are going to like it and that things start to become a little clearer as to what is now going on. I'd like to thank all of you for reading my story and hope you are enjoying it. I'd like to especially thank Debwood-1999, Skovko and nolabell66 for reviewing the last chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter fourteen**

 **The final solution**

Opening his eyes, Dean was not surprised to find himself back on the bed, the gag was gone from his mouth, and he worked his jaw for a moment, to make sure he had suffered no ill effects. The cuffs were gone from his wrists, and he pulled them forward to inspect the skin. After what had happened the last time, he was not about to try and sit up too soon, whatever the women were using, seemed to clear the system fast, once you were conscious again, you just had to give it time. He looked around, and saw Roman leaning up against the wall, while Seth was sitting up on his bed, it appeared he was the last one to regain consciousness this time around; maybe the electrical jolt the woman had given him, slowed his climb back to consciousness.

"Guy's I'm sorry, this is all down to me!" Seth's face was pale. "Poor Second, how could he do that to her, she could feel everything, she must have welcomed death!" They could hear the way his voice caught, and had an idea; tears were not too far away. Seth was choking up with his guilt. "He's going to do the same to us isn't he, experiment on us like lab animals?" Seth dropped his head into his hands.

"Seth its okay, were not being cut open yet." Dean heard his own voice, and noticed the quiver in it. This was all just so messed up, and yes, they were in big trouble, maybe the worst they'd ever been in, helpless, in the hands of a mad man and his minions, for now completely at their mercy.

As if thinking about their situation, had caused someone else to think about them, the door opened and one of the women stepped in, she carried a tray of glasses in her hand, and set it down just inside the door. For a moment, Dean thought about attacking her, the knife in his clothing pulling down on the material reminding him of its presence, he could have it out, and at her throat in seconds. However he caught sight of the other two out there, watching him and the others, and thought better of it. He would need to choose his moment, the one that gave them the best chance of getting out of here. One thing he was sure about, if he could, he was going to gut Regal, people called him a lunatic, but the other man was truly crazy.

The silver mask of the woman turned to face them all, and then tilted to the light, blinking away steadily in the corner. Roman watching her intently, wondered if she had been about to try and communicate with them, then thought better of it, when she remembered they were being observed. Turning her back on them, the woman walked out of the room, the door sliding shut behind her. The three men looked at each other, before walking over to see what was on the tray, there were several different drinks, they looked at each other, wondering if it was safe, finally Roman picked one up, and sampled it.

"Apple juice." He told them. Taking another sip.

"You think that's wise?" Seth questioned, and Roman looked at him. "They might have drugged it."

Roman smiled. "Seth they want us unconscious they're going to shoot us, they don't need to drug us, besides I'm thirsty."

Dean picked up a glass and tasted it, after looking at both his brothers, Seth decided he was more thirsty that suspicious, and grabbed a glass for himself, apart from the water, everything on the tray was fruit juice of some kind or another. Having nowhere else to sit, they all settled on one of the beds. Seth was still feeling guilty for what had happened though and the other two could see it.

"It's not your fault." Dean's voice was a little quieter than normal, as he looked over at Seth. "We would have come here to look at the dome at some point, we were all curious, and Second could have given any one of us the slip. We were all getting too comfortable with what was going on, it was only a matter of time till one of us forgot to chain her up, or she found some way of freeing herself." He looked at the other two men, it was still so hard to accept that Second was dead, and that she had died in such a horrible way. Killed, murdered by someone she trusted, someone she had been coming back to, she had run from three men who were making use of her, to one who had used her too, and then killed her in a cold and brutal fashion.

Seth looked, up daring to meet Dean's eyes. "What are we going to do? Do you think we have any hope of getting out of here alive?"

"What I think, is that he can hear every word we say, and see everything we are doing." Dean said a little harshly, glaring at the red light still blinking away in the corner.

Roman and Seth nodded their agreement, and the three of them lapsed into silence, each one of them getting lost in their own thoughts. Which unfortunately; seemed to revolve around Second, and what Regal had so callously done to her. The time dragged on slowly for all three of them, they didn't want to give their captor anything to use against them, but all three of them were getting bored.

Finally though, after what seemed like a very long time, the same well modulated voice issued from the speakers. "Well you are a boring trio aren't you, let's hope you are more entertaining in person, I will have you brought to join me for dinner, I hope you bring your appetites." He laughed, and the three men looked at each other.

When the door slid open, the three of them looked at each other; Regal had issued no instructions, so they headed to the door en-mass. The three women stood there. Instead of the jump suits from before, they all wore long dresses, simple yet elegant, all the same. A simple round halter neck, held the material that fitted around the bust in place, yet left the shoulders and arms bare, it hugged the rids and waist, before sculpting the hips, and then falling in a generous skirt that hung in waves around the legs, before reaching the floor, a long front slit, which started at mid thigh, showed off the shapely legs and also allowed the men to see, there was no trace of sores from the hell virus on any of them. Instead of the silver head masks, this time they each wore a thick silver veil, which prevented the men from seeing their faces. Each one of them, also carried one of the modified stun gun boxes, and each of the men silently bet, that they would not be slow to use them.

"Well hello ladies, dinner is it, are you three on the menu?" Dean smirked, as they pointed the boxes at them. "Okay, okay, I get it, we don't even get a little taste."

As before, one of the women led the way, while the other two followed the men, they seemed to walk for some distance. The women were silent, and the men were trying to figure out, where they might be, instead of walking in a straight line, as they had to the labs, this time the corridors twisted and turned. Till finally a door opened, and the men were gestured inside. They half expected the shower they got, and were glad of the blast of warm air which dried them off. When the women entered and led them into another corridor, they were surprised to be shown into a well appointed bathroom, which contained toiletries, which they were glad to make use of, and more importantly stalls and urinals, which they all felt the need for.

They were all grateful for the chance to freshen up, and Roman and Seth were glad to pull their hair back from their faces and fasten it, in simple man buns. Dean kept his hair a lot shorter than they did, each one played barber for the others, when it was needed, still he was glad to pull a comb through his hair, and shave the beard from his face, Roman and Seth tidied up their own beards, and finally they felt as if they were ready. They also tried having a conversation once the water was running, hoping it would mask their voices, if they kept them to whispers.

"Do you think we can take those women?" Roman was the first to speak.

Dean looked at himself critically in the mirror, but made sure to face away from it as he answered. "If they didn't have those weapons yes, if we want to do it though, we have to strike all at the same time, believe me, you do not want to get hit by those things they hurt, and your muscles will ache like mad for a while after." He rubbed his arms at the memory. "The bottom line is, they hit you with one of those, you aren't getting up again for a while."

Seth and Roman nodded their understanding; they were going to have to make sure that if they got the drop on the women, they all struck at once. The trio talked a bit more, and tried to make plans, speaking about Second, trying to ease the guilt Seth was feeling about everything that had happened. Finally though, after checking their appearances in the mirror one last time, they opened the door and trooped out. The women were waiting patiently for them to appear, and it occurred to Dean to wonder, if they were actually human?

They did not have to go far after that, to be shown into a dining room. Regal was sitting there in a different suit, looking relaxed and very much at his ease, sipping on a glass of white wine. "Well don't you all look smart?" He said with a smile, and rose to his feet. "Sit, sit, it's been too long, since I had guests to entertain."

The three men did as they were told, there was no point in offending their host, and after having seen what he had done to Second, they were in mood to test him. Dean could not help noticing the gun, which lay by Regal's plate, as if he were letting them know, he could deal with then without the women's help.

The three women moved quietly around the room, pouring wine for the three men, and more for Regal, then bringing food and setting in front of them, before sitting down at the table as well. The three men looked at the food, they were not completely sure what it was.

"Well eat, eat." Regal picked up his cutlery, and began to dig in.

The three men hesitated before trying the strange food, while the women ate slowly and methodically. Seth chewed a mouthful thoughtfully, he didn't really want to eat with Regal, but neither did he want the man carrying out experiments on him. "It's good." He commented at last. "What is it?"

Regal put his cutlery down, and took a drink of his wine, at once one of the women got up to refill his glass for him. "It is an invention of my own, a mixture, of yeast and mycelium, with flavourings, texturised to resemble whatever I wish. " He picked up his cutlery and began to eat again.

"Why though?" Roman asked a little puzzled. "Surely you could grow vegetables, and keep animals in here?"

Regal smiled. "An intelligent mind, excellent, yes and indeed, we do grown plants here, for oxygen, however I must be careful, I cannot allow any form of contamination to infect me, my plan you see requires that I live uncontaminated. I will ensure the human race survives." He took another bite of the food. "Seconds tenure with you, proved that she could eat the food from outside with no harm to herself." The men thinking about Second, suddenly lost their appetite, they were sitting down, eating and making polite conversation, with the man who had murdered her. "I intend to start my creations on the food we grow here, now I know they can eat it safely." Regal carried on.

"What is this place though?" Dean asked, pushing his food around on his plate, and sipping his wine.

Regal regarded him, and then nodded his head, as if please by the question. "It was originally created to survive an extinction event, but then the funding dried up, as these things are want to do, it was deemed as unnecessary, and it was mothballed. Everyone moved on, it was virtually forgotten, and it stayed that way. I was one of the people who worked here, so I kept an eye on what was happening with it, just out of interest at first. It was designed to be self sufficient, renewable power sources, the most up to date technology; everything was state of the art. I really had no true interest in this place though, just a passing curiosity, that was till they laughed at me, and told me I was wrong, about that damn cure. When they hounded me in the outside world, I came here, this became my sanctuary, everything still worked, just as it was designed to do. I decided to make it my new home; I knew what would happen sooner or later." He gave a nasty cruel smile, which rang alarm bells in Dean's mind; he had a feeling Regal had done more than that. "So I got to work and made the dome habitable. Safe, from the contamination of the outside world, safe from the cure for the common cold! This is now my Eden, my creation, the work of my hands, the salvation of humanity, humanity made over in my vision of perfection." Regal took a drink of his wine, and smiled at them. "From here my children will go out into the world."

The three men looked at each other; this man was going to send innocents out into the world? They wouldn't stand a chance out there, the world the three men came from, would chew innocents up and spit them out.

"Are you done with your food?" Regal threw his cutlery down, and took a last drink from his glass.

The three men were only too glad to put down their cutlery, none of them had an appetite, and they were glad to be away from the strange food. Regal picked up his gun, slipping it into his pocket. The three women at once stopped eating, and stood up as well, leaving the men to hurry to join them, as Regal swept out of the door. A short walk, took them to a large glass window, which looked out onto, what could only be described as a garden, the plant life was flourishing, and a flash of movement, hinted there might be animal life in there too.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Regal asked. "Of course this is as close as I can get, like Moses looking at the Promised Land, I can see but not enter."

"It's lovely, but so is the outside world." Roman replied.

Regal did not reply for a moment, he pressed a hand to the glass. "The outside world is plagued with pestilence, and monsters walking around in human skins. This world, my world is pure and clean." He looked at the three of them, as if they were something unclean. "I will make the outside something good, something better."

"Do you have a cure for the hell virus, a way to reverse the damage?" Seth asked, his eyes on the garden behind the glass.

Regal laughed mirthlessly. "No something much better." He said before turning and walking away, leaving them no option, but to follow him. Looking at each other, they were wondering what he meant. "Come, I will show you a glimpse of my vision, the future I envision for the world." He walked along by the glass, till they reached another door, which he opened by scanning his hand. He looked at the two men. "Please go in."

They were expecting the shower again, the liquid soaked them and then the air dried them off once more. Once it was over, the door opened once more, allowing Regal and the women entered the vestibule, the door closed behind them, and then the opposite one opened. The three men followed Regal into this room, and stopped looking around, there were long tubes, filled with fluid, in some of them were bodies, the men walked over looking at them, they were deformed in some ways, hideously mutilated, their limbs twisted, bones poking through, all of them were very obviously dead.

"My first attempts." Regal had come over, to stand near them. "I learned though, from each one, all of them taught me something."

"What are they, who are they?" Dean asked looking at them, how they must have suffered, what had Regal done to them?

"My children, I knew it was possible, but it took time to perfect, as I say I learned a little more each time." Regal smiled and looked at them all.

"Where did they come from?" Seth asked, looking at the tubes.

"Did you not listen?" Regal demanded, looking at Seth as if he was somehow lacking. "They are my children, they came from me. The theory was around for a while, a child from a single parent. Simply put, you take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement, and grow them. Of course without the recourse to a womb, you need to find a substitute, that's where the tubes come in. Of course, I needed to find a way to accelerate their growth, nine months for the foetus to grow, and then years for a child to mature into an adult, that is far too long. It took time, trial and error, but finally I perfected it, and created my first children." Regal smiled as he looked around the room. "Then after that, I knew what I planned would work, I just needed, something else, something that was outside. I couldn't go, and I wouldn't send my perfect children, my imperfect ones, well they never made it anyway, but I knew another way. They've been doing it for years starting with the sheep. So I created the second one, and I sent her out to get what I needed, I wasn't sure my first attempt would succeed in getting me what I wanted, but she did, in fact better than I could ever had expected."

Seth, Roman and Dean looked at each other; they could hardly believe what they were hearing. Everyone had always said Regal was a genius, and it seemed as if that was true if he had done all this. Yet at the same time, he had crossed that line between genius and madness, you could see the craziness in his eyes.

"Second, you mean our Second was a clone?" Seth asked quietly, having put things together and come up with an answer.

Regal's eyes, held a kind of respect in them for Seth, now that he had figured out what he was being told. "Yes she was a second generation clone, grown from a perfect child of mine, in a matter of days and sent out into the world, to get me what I needed, she brought me that, and as a bonus, she brought me the three of you."

"You murdered her, she did what you wanted her to, and you just killed her, gutted her, and she felt everything you did to her." Dean screamed it at Regal, who just laughed at him.

"She was mine, the flesh of my flesh, cloned from my child, she was my instrument, my tool, nothing more." The doctor told him suddenly calm. "She completed her task, and then gave me valuable information."

"She was pregnant." Roman said the words quietly. "What happened to the baby?"

Regal indicated they should follow him and led them to a smaller tube, there appeared to be nothing in it, apart from a red mass laying in the bottom of it, with a tube leading up to something, but what they did not know. However Regal was too happy for it to be unimportant. "It is in there, you can see the placenta, the embryo is still too small, I wish to see if it will grow at an un-accelerated rate." He looked at the three of them. "None of you have asked me what my ultimate plan is, are you not curious what I am going to do?" They could see he was waiting for some sort of acknowledgement of his words, but they would not give him the satisfaction of asking that question, they were all becoming afraid, of what the answer might be. "No one wants to know? How sad I had hoped for your curiosity, no matter, I shall show you anyway, come." He spoke to them as if they were dogs, to be ordered to do as he wished.

The doctor walked away, and the three women put their hands on their weapons, letting the men know they had no choice, but to follow him. This time the corridor climbed upwards, taking them they guessed, closer to the surface. They had no idea what he was going to show them, but somehow they knew it was going to be bad. There was nothing remarkable about the room, apart from the banks of machines, computers of some sort, until you realised it was an anti chamber to another room, Regal pointed to the door with a sick smile. "In there, is my final solution to the problems of humanity, from here I will purge the last remnants of the old world, I will scour the earth of the monsters. In that room, stand the missiles that will carry a virus of my own creation, it will finish the job, of wiping out the abominations, that are all that is left of humanity" Regal laughed, the sound showing the madness his voice did not, "My children will know their god, I will make the human race over, by my design, once the Earth is purged of the last vestiges of the old order, I will cast them out of this Eden, to repopulate the Earth, and they will know their God, and worship him as their creator. They will know that everything comes from me, that I am omnipotent, and have given them a world to grow in, and to care for. This is what the second generation brought me, the means to destroy what is left out there of humanity. With what she provided, I can contact the satellites that orbit the earth and use them to target the missiles all over the world."

The three men looked at each other in horror, Regal was talking about genocide, the death of every man, woman and child left alive. The madman clapped his hands together in delight, and they knew, that at this point, there was nothing they could do to stop him.

"As delightful as all this had been, it is time for you to return to your quarters, I look forward to exploring the extent of your humanity with you soon." How could a man be so mad, and yet seem so sane? "Return them to their quarters." With that he turned and walked away, leaving them with the women, who gestured for them to follow where they led.

Having no choice for now, they followed where the women led, but that did not stop them from talking as they walked, not caring right now that Regal might be monitoring them, or that the women might report back to him what they said.

"He's mad." Roman voiced what they were all thinking. "He tortured Second just because he could, and now he wants to wipe out human life on Earth, and replace it with humans made from his DNA, how's that going to work?"

"Maybe he resequences the DNA, pulls up recessive traits, so that they children he is creating are not genetic copies of him,, but rather individuals, with unique codes of their own, so that they would capable of producing viable children." Seth suggested making the other two stop and look at him. "What I did read you know."

"The bottom line is he's crazy, he thinks he's a god, and that's never good." Dean replied looking at the three women. "If they worship him, there is nothing, they're not going to do for him."

They walked on for a few moments in silence, before Roman raised another point. "If he thinks they are going to worship him as a god, he has to have some way of surviving indefinitely."

They looked at each other, as the women took them to a different corridor, eventually stopping in front of a door, and opening it. They gestured for the men to enter, and the three of them weighted their chances of taking the women down.

Suddenly looking at the women, Dean thought he knew the answer to the question of how Regal planned on ruling his children. "He can make clones, what if he has some way of transferring the consciousness too, all he has to do is keep making new clones, and he can go on forever."

One of the women pushed at Roman, indicating he should enter the room, for a second he tensed up, and all three of the women grabbed for their weapons.

"Okay, okay we're going." Dean grouched, they had so much to think about right now. "Unless that is you ladies would care to join us for a little fun?" He took in their body posture. "No, okay, just asking." He walked into the new room, followed by Roman and Seth.

This room was different, it contained beds and cabinets, there were what looked like pyjamas on the beds, and an open door, that lead to a bathroom, so at least they could take care of their biological needs. The door closed behind them with a hiss. The three men would have been surprised, to see the three women standing outside the door, looking at each other ,as if they were considering the conversation that the men had, had and wondering about the implications of it. Then they turned and walked slowly away, going back to their own quarters.

* * *

 _ **So Regal thinks he's a god, Second was a clone and Regal wants to repopulate the Earth with a race of humans made from his DNA who will worship him. As far as I can determine the science behind everything is plausible, if any of it isn't well I poetic license and my own imagination. I hope you have all enjoyed this, and if you would leave me a review I would enjoy reading your thoughts and comments.**_


	16. Chapter fifteen

_**Okay so here is my next chapter, please don't hate me for this one. I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this story, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter though it is a bit nasty in places, some interesting things do happen. My thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter, Skovko. Debwood-1999, Moxley Gal1, nolabell66 and xXxShonxXx, it is very much appreciated.**_

* * *

 _ **After some of the reviews and PM's I've had I'd like to clarify a point here, the only clone in this story so far was Second the others are in a way the biological children of Regal he has taken his own cells and resequenced the DNA to make new and unique DNA for each of them, a race of clones would not be sustainable they would not be able to continue the race as problems would quickly arise, the only way would be to keep cloning themselves, this way they are genetically different and therefore compatible with each other.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **An experiment**

Standing in his lab, William Regal ran a hand over the tubes, which would soon contain his children, his enduring legacy to the earth. The second generation clone, had brought him the computer chips and codes, which he needed to access the satellites in orbit, which would guide his missiles, armed not with ordinance, but with a chemical agent of his own creation, to every last corner of the Earth. It would target the human genome, and wipe out the last vestiges of the previous dominant species on the planet. Once they were gone, then he would replace it with his own race, his children, his legacy. He would create them, and send them out from this place, with the knowledge to make the world over, according to his vision. They would know that god lived here, in this place in this perfect garden, he would go on forever, from one clone to the next, transferring his knowledge, from one body to the new one, as they aged and died, however him, his consciousness, his wisdom, he would go on and on forever. They would know he was a just god, a kind god, but a god to be obeyed, lest he scrap his experiment, and start over again. They would pay him tribute and worship him, he was their god, and they were his children.

He examined the data, that his examination of the second generation woman had given him, her pain while regrettable, had been necessary, as it gave him an idea, of what his children were capable of enduring. How certain stimuli affected heart and lungs, the kind of toxins that would build up in the blood, every moment of pain she had suffered, gave him a new piece of information, which he could use. While the pain she had suffered was on one hand regrettable, she had never really been a person, just a thing, a mere copy of the original, nothing more. The fact that she had brought him three new test subjects; was pleasing to him. The three men in the end; would be the last remaining survivors of the old order, for a while anyway, until they failed under his experiments.

Their ultimate care for, and feelings about the clone, had been surprising he had thought the human race had degenerated into animals, and monsters, not capable of feeling for another. He had dealings with some of those outside his dome, now and then, and had seen what they were now capable of, they sickened him. What the clones suffered at the hands of the three men showed him that they were little better than animals at the start of their association with her, yet at the end, they seemed to genuinely care for her, and he wished to explore that further.

Hitting a button he introduced an odourless gas into their living quarters, smiling as he saw them stumble and fall, once they were unconscious he considered what part each of them should play in the test. Once he had made up his mind, he summoned his children to him.

Movement was restricted by something, and Seth opened his eyes, trying to figure out where he was. He was shocked to see water bubbles rising all around him, he was in a tube barely bigger than he was, and thought there was water all around him at least he had air. His first instinct was to bang on the tube, to see if he could attract anyone's attention. He had no memory of being put in here, in fact his last memory was of being in the room, which the women had put him and the others in last night. He had another vague memory, of stumbling around the room as if he were drunk, and collapsing on the floor. Remembering where he was, and in whose hands he was in, Seth shivered, who knew what Regal was capable of doing?

Like Seth, Dean and Roman woke up, not knowing where they were, or how they got there. They were lying on the cold hard floor, of a room they did not recognise. Warily they pushed themselves to their feet, and looked around, what they saw horrified them. Seth stood in a narrow tube, which appeared to be in another tube, one filled with water, what he was doing in there and what the purpose of it was they had no idea. They were not sure if Seth could see out, as he appeared very agitated, and was banging on the sides of the tube. Looking up, they saw smaller tubes running from that tube, to a similar one, which had what looked like some sort of controls in it.

"Ahh good you are all awake, we shall begin." Regal's voice sounded in the air around them. "Subject one, I suggest you calm down, and try to conserver your air, in a moment I will cut off the supply to the tube, and what is in there at that time, will be all you have." He sounded oddly excited. "Subjects two and three, your objective in this test, is to save subject one, it is a test of your intelligence, and for want of a better word your humanity, how you proceed, will literally determine if subject one lives or dies. One last thing, as subject one uses up his air; it will be replaced with the water. I estimate that you have ten minutes to solve the problem and offer your solution, before he drowns, that is so long as he does not panic, and use his air faster than my estimation predicts." Regal stopped speaking, and settled down to watch, and record what happened next.

Roman and Dean hurried over to the tube, to see if there was anything they could do to get Seth out, now they were closer they realised he could see them through the bubbles, and they could see that water was already trickling into his tube. There seemed to be no external controls for this tube, and no way to lift or open it.

Roman's eyes traced the smaller tubes back to the other large one, which did have controls in it. As he watched their predicament, Regal smiled, it seemed the pair outside were intelligent, while the one inside, was trying to stay calm, even though the icy water was already up to his ankles.

"Dean the two tubes are linked, maybe the controls in there, open Seth's tubes?" Roman suggested.

Dean shook his head his blond hair flying slightly in the air. "No it's not going to be that simple Ro, there has to be something else." He looked at Seth, who was now up to his knees in water. "We're going to have to try though, I'll go." He met Roman's eyes, and the other man nodded, as Dean stepped into the tube.

Once inside, he took a moment to look over the control panel, while Regal sat forward in his chair to better see the screen. Dean tried pressing some of the buttons, but they all seemed to be locked in place the only one that had any movement to it at all was labelled, close tube. Dean hit it to see what would happen, and his own tube closed with a hiss.

"Excellent, you have successful completed the first stage of your task." Regal spoke into the microphone, which broadcast his voice where he wished. "Now you simply have to complete the second part, here you have a choice, you see in order to stop the water filling subject one's tube, you must divert it to the master control tube, the one subject two is standing in, then once the master tube is full the secondary tube will open. It's simple really, your life or that of your friend."

Dean looked at Roman with panic in his eyes, his life or Seth's, something some would say was an impossible choice. He knew Regal was crazy, but was he that crazy, this was all some kind of sick test they knew that, but would Regal really kill one of them so easily, or was there another plan, in that twisted mind? The water in Seth's tube was up to his waist now, and it would not be long till it reached his chest, then his neck, and finally covered his mouth and nose, his friend, his brother could drown, while he pondered what to do. Almost on instinct Dean hit the purge button, and gasped as the cold water, began to pour in on him from above. He stood there, looking as the water level in Seth's tank fell, and the water from outside it drained away. He could see the agony on his brothers faces. Seth was yelling no, and Roman was looking between the tubes, not wanting to see either of his brothers drown. In his lab Regal smiled, he really had not expected that, maybe there was something more, than the current norm about these men. Once Seth's tube was empty, it sank into the floor as did the outer one, and he was able to step out, wet and bedraggled as he was. He and Roman ran to Dean's tube without a word, and tried to move it, push it over, anything to try and save him. For his own part, Dean was desperately trying to keep his head above water, he was praying he had called this right, and Regal did not intend to kill one of them, this easily. The water flooding his tube was flowing much faster than, it had into Seth's tube, it was already up to his mouth, and in seconds his nose would be covered.

Regal was humming some bars of a classical tune, as he watched the two subjects try to save the third. Behind him, stood his greatest creations, his children, his daughters, three perfect specimens of what the human race would become. He did not realise that while they were looking at the screen, they were also looking at him, judging his reaction, he was enjoying the men's suffering, and the women knew it.

The tube was full of water now, and all Dean could do was try and hold his breath, and hope that at the last second, Regal would drain this tube and allow him to live. He'd never thought much about God before, but right now he was actually praying that he was right, he didn't want to die. He wanted to live, and maybe even try and be a better person. His lungs were screaming for the air, which wasn't there, and on instinct or reflex, his body tried to breath, and he took a gulp of water, which rushed into his lungs, he was going to drown, suddenly he knew it with crystal clarity, he was going to die. He had called it wrong, and was going to pay with his life, Regal really had meant for one of them to die here today, and it was going to be him. In what he thought were his last moments, he prayed that his brothers, would not suffer too much, at the hands of the mad man.

It wasn't until Dean's struggles stopped, as he looked into the eyes of his brothers who were still desperately trying to reach him; that the tube suddenly dropped into the floor, and the resultant wave, drenched the two men trying desperately to get in, in a sudden cold shower. Dean's seemingly lifeless body fell to the floor, however Seth was quick to grab him, and with Roman's help lay him on the ground, to begin administering CPR.

The door hissed open. and even as Seth was trying to bring Dean back, the three women walked in, and pulled Seth away, before placing an oxygen mask over Dean's face, and something that looked like a portable defibrillator on his chest. His body arched up into the air and suddenly he was coughing, one of women removed the mask, as a mixture of water and vomit, spewed from his mouth and nose, and he began to cough violently. Roman and Seth were just too glad he was alive, to think about doing anything to try and rescue themselves, by taking down the three women, and by the time they did think about it, the moment had passed, and two of them were covering the men with weapons, while the third worked on Dean, who was gasping at the oxygen, like a fish out of water. The water that had almost drowned him, had drained away in the centre of the room, and the floor was only just a little damp now.

"Excellent, excellent." Regal walked into the room, rubbing his hands together. "I have to say, the three of you do constantly surprise me." He turned to the three women. "Take them back to their room and feed them, I will be in the lab analyzing the data I have collected." With that he turned and walked away, leaving the six of them alone.

Seth and Roman, took time to note that the women were back in their jumpsuits and silver masks, before the one who had been working on Dean, brought over a wheelchair and suddenly out of nowhere, spoke to them. "You will help him into the chair, he will not be able to walk for now." All three men looked at her in astonishment, almost as if she had spoken to them in an unknown language.

"You, you can talk, can you all talk?" Seth was the one, who finally asked the question.

"Of course, we are the perfect creations of god." One of the other women answered. "It was not his will that we speak to you before now, but today he has not forbidden it."

"You will help subject two into the chair; Father does not want any undue complications to befall the specimen." The first woman spoke again, her head turned towards them.

"He isn't a specimen, he's our brother, his name is Dean." Roman almost growled at her.

"The specimen's designation, is Dean?" The woman sounded puzzled.

"Yes." Roman ploughed on, determined to try and make some connection with these women. "He's Dean, that's Seth and I'm Roman, those are our name, do you three have names?"

The women looked at each other, seemingly confused by the question he had asked, till the last one finally answered him, her voice uncertain. "Father calls us first, perfect, special."

"No, those aren't names, names would be something like, I don't know, Krista, Galina, Lesya, those are names." Seth got in on the act.

"Krista?" One of the women tilted her head to the side, as if considering the sound. "I like that, I shall be, Krista!"

The other two looked at her, and then at the men, they seemed to be considering what was going on, and the names that Seth had pulled out of the air, finally another spoke. "Lesya, I shall be called Lesya then, I like the way this name sounds."

"Then I shall be Galina." The final member of the trio spoke. "We, have, names, we, have, identities." She looked at her sisters. "We are first, but we now have names, Father has , name, Roman, Seth, and Dean, have names, we are like them?" She spoke slowly, as if trying to make sense of something new.

"Yes, we're all human." Dean was the one who spoke, still coughing slightly, his eyes watering, and his chest aching.

"No." The one who had named herself Krista spoke. "We are made by god in his image, we will survive, the old race will perish in holy fire."

"No." Dean glared over at her. "Regal is not a god, he's a man, a man like us, like those people living outside this dome of yours. He may be a genius but he still had a Mother and Father a family out there. He may have created you from his own cells, but so could have countless others, who studied the problem, he was a doctor once, now he's just crazy."

"Lie's he is god, and we are his children, you are the demons trying to trick us." Lesya did not sound as certain, as maybe she should have. "He sent a pestilence to cleanse the Earth of your kind, but some of you survived, now he will finish what he stated, and bring his divine plan to fruition."

Seth took a step towards her, and her weapon came up, pointing at him unerringly. "No it's the truth, he's not a god, the scientists in the old word, created what they thought was a cure for the common cold. Every one said it was safe, only one man voiced any concerns Regal, your Father, he said it wasn't safe and they all laughed at him. We all took it, and when it mutated into a disease, we all had it, Regal didn't cause it, he just warned us about it." He was looking right at her, watching as she shook her head. While Dean wondered, if Regal actually had, had more to do with the Hell Virus, than just warning the world about it.

"You must return to your room." It was Krista who spoke now. "Help the specimen Dean into the chair, and we shall go, or Father will wonder why we are so long."

Dean looked at his brothers; hopefully they had sown the seeds of doubt in the women's minds. They were probably going to need help to escape this place, and the three women were the closest thing to allies they were going to find, if only they could convince them of the truth. They had no way of knowing, that the women were already asking questions individually, they just had not talked to each other about it. "Help me into the chair guys." He asked them. "I for one would like to get out of these wet things."

Roman and Seth nodded, and helped him into the chair, then under the watchful eyes of the three women, wheeled him out of the room. After that, it went as it always did, one of the women led the way, and the other two brought up the rear, except now they had names. Galina led the way. while Krista and Leysa walked behind, ready to use their weapons, if they should be needed.

Once back at their room, Roman and Seth helped Dean inside, and then the door slid closed, leaving the women in the corridor. They looked at each other, before turning and running down the corridor, the three men had given them a lot to think about, eventually they would talk to each other about what they had seen and what had been said.

* * *

 _ **Well there you have it Dean was willing to risk his life to save Seth and now they not only know the women can talk they have managed thanks to Seth to give them names. What did you think I would love to know so please if you could leave me a review.**_


	17. Chapter sixteen

_**I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story and I really do hope you are all enjoying it and hopefully will continue to do so. My thanks to Skovko, Debwood-1999 and nolabell66 for their reviews for the last chapter thank you so much.**_

* * *

 **Chapter sixteen**

 **Run the maze**

It took a few hours for Dean to recover from his near drowning; he was shocked at how close Regal had pushed him to death. He knew if not for Seth and Roman, along with the three women turning up with the things they had, he would not have made it. The doctor was crazy, there was no two ways about it, he had a god complex in the worst way, and a plan to try and make it a reality. Thankfully he had been in the pyjamas, which had been left for the three of them, rather than his own clothes. Roman and Seth had helped him to take a shower, and then he had got dressed in his own clothing, the feel of his hidden knife, was a comforting one, and he dreamed of pushing it up to the handle into Regal's gut, and well, gutting him with it.

One of the women, he thought it was Lesya brought them some food, he wasn't sure what it was supposed to be, Second thought the food they gave her was strange, well to him this food was strange. The woman acted as if nothing had happened between them all, and he was not going to make the mistake of trying to talk to her, knowing that Regal might be watching. She also brought them clean clothes, so Dean resorted to a little sleight of hand, to get his knife from the clothes she took away, along with the pyjamas, and into his new ones.

Once they had eaten, Dean lay on the bed dozing, still recovering while Seth and Roman lay on theirs, gazing at the ceiling. There was nothing to do, and they were all bored, they were not used to this sort of thing, outside there was always something to do or to look at.

When the door slid open, they all looked over at it, expecting one of the women to walk in, finally Roman got off the bed and went to see what was going on. The corridor stood empty, no sign of anyone out there, and he wondered what was going on, if this was another test, Regal had designed for them?

Dean and Seth joined him at the open door, looking out. "What do we do?" Seth asked, looking at the other two.

"Let's go." Dean was all for taking a chance, and seeing what happened, Regal had already killed him, what could happen that was worse than that?

They stepped out cautiously, noticing that the door stayed open behind them, not closing as it normally did, they set off cautiously, wondering what was going on. Was it some sort of glitch that had released them, or was Regal playing with them? They walked at a measured pace, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. They encountered no one however, and nothing that seemed out of place, as far as they could tell. A door to the right of the corridor, suddenly slid open, and they hesitated, did they go in, or did they keep going? The three men looked at each other; it seemed like an invitation, but to what?

"Shall we?" Dean questioned, looking at the other two.

Roman stepped through the door, looking around, while Dean and Seth, stood ready to pull him back, should anything untoward happen. It seemed to be a perfectly ordinary corridor, in no way different to the one they were in. "Seems okay." Roman commented, and his brothers joined him, as the door to their room had, this one stayed open, and they walked forward.

A short way up this corridor, another door slid open, again on the right, this time Seth was the one to enter first, looking around. "It seems okay guys." He said, and the other two stepped into the room with him. At once the door slid closed behind then and another opened in front of them. The three of them looked at each other, all of a sudden this seemed like a set up, however they had no choice but to go through the doorway, since there was no way they could go back. Wherever it was they were now, it was pitch black, the door slid closed behind them, leaving them in total darkness.

"Now what?" Roman wondered out loud. "What's he got in mind for us now?"

As if Roman's question was the trigger for what was to come; the lights came on and began to strobe. It appeared this was another test devised by Regal, and they had walked right into it. "Which way?" Dean asked, they could go to either the left or the right, it seemed the choice was theirs.

Roman turned to the right and took a few steps, before they knew it, a panel slid up, cutting him off from them. Dean threw himself against it, and bounced back off it, "Roman." He yelled there was no answer, but they did hear Regal's crazed laughter. "Shit." He growled. "We should just have stayed in the room."

"If we had, he'd probably have drugged us and brought us here anyway." Seth sighed softly. "Come on; let's see if we can get out of this in one piece." He turned away, and took a few step, leaving Dean kicking at the panel, that was all it took to separate the two men, as another panel slid into place.

"Thank you so much for your co-operation." Regal's voice sounded in the air. "I hope you will like my maze, and the little game we are going to play, my dear little specimens, specimen two you were lucky earlier, I was in a kind mood and your courage appealed to me, I can after all be a merciful god. Now you will each attempt to find your way to the centre of the maze, each of you will take a different path; there will be obstacles along the way, for you to overcome. However, you cannot dally too long in your task, you see only two of you will survive this task. The first two of you to solve the puzzle, will live the third will die. Now of course, you may think that if you wait for each other and enter together, you will all survive, that is not the case, should you all enter together, you will all die. Well don't dally, time to run the maze, like the good little mice you are, time to decide who lives, and who dies, two of you live and one does not." Regal's voice ended, and the three men were left to try and decide what to do.

Dean was not sure where he was going to go, he was seemingly trapped in a small area, then suddenly a panel in front of him opened, and he stepped out. Roman and Seth too started walking, the strobe lights making harder than it would have been to proceed, The first sign that there was anything more to the maze, than just a puzzle to solve, was the knife that shot out of the wall and grazed Roman's arm, he was thankful that it had not hit deeper or lower, if he had been shorter, it would have been a perfect height for his neck. Holding his arm, he carried on a little more cautiously now. A floor panel sinking suddenly under his weight, could have caused a broken ankle, but again he got lucky, and his quick reflexes, meant he escaped with little more, than a slight pull on the muscle. The eclectic charge in the passage, almost caught him out, thankfully his boots had good strong soles, thought the sparks from the charge, made him jump back. After that there were flames from the walls, and darts from the ceiling, by the time he had taken a few dead ends, and got turned around on himself again, fearing he was lost, he finally found the way out. He looked into the central area, with two other doors leading to it, it was empty; his brothers had not got here yet. Now he was faced by a dilemma, did he go in and save his own life, or did he wait for his brothers, and see if they could figure this out in a way, which meant they would all live?

What Roman could not know, was that Regal was playing with them again; each one of the men, was faced with a central area, but a different one in each case. Dean and Seth had also run into traps, and ambushes. Now each one of them was looking into an area, they believed was the end of the maze, however none of them wanted to enter first, each was waiting for the others to appear.

In his lab, Regal watched the three men with interest, he really wasn't expecting this, these three men were rapists and monsters, and yet they seemed ready to die for each other, to protect each other, it was surprising, maybe they had not fallen as far as he had thought, or maybe these three were different? He wondered how long they would wait, he had no intention of killing them just yet, he wished to do a detailed examination of each one of them, at some point in the future. First thought there were more of these tests to run, the one this morning, he could have lost specimen two, but they had been able to save him. He looked over at the three women, who seemed as always to be unmoved by what was going on around them. His perfect children, who knew that he was god, a god who was good to them, their will was his will, they were his instruments, and they would be Mothers to the children to come, his high priestesses'. He could see it all in his head, a perfect world, his perfect world, soon it would be time to begin the next phase. Everything was in place, all he needed to do was contact the satellites and he could purge the Earth of the last vestiges of the last creator's children and replace them with his own. He just needed one more piece of information, and that would come from another source, with that, he would have access to the materials he needed in the future. Now what to do about the men, he decided to hurry them along, and pushed a button on the console in front of him.

All three of the men felt the heat behind them, and heard the flames rushing towards them, they filled the corridor, and the only way to escape, was to step into the central area, once each one had done so the flames died, and the area sealed, before began to ascend through the ceiling. Each of the men felt sick, what had happened to his brothers, had they fallen in the maze? It was with a feeling of sickness, that each of them stepped into the room they found themselves in, and then joy, as they realised that the others were here. They threw themselves into each other's arms, looking at the injuries the others had, and cursing Regal's very existence. They all bore the marks of their trip through the maze, cuts burns pulled muscles torn clothing, but they had made it out, and were all alive.

"Well you are full of surprises." Regals voice sounded again, and they knew it was some sort of speaker system. "I had expected each of you to enter the central area, and leave the other two to take their chances. " He paused. "I shall send my daughters to collect you, you will join me for dinner again tonight; I think you have earned yourselves an audience with your god."

The three of them looked at each other, since when did Regal expect them to think of him as a god? They had no choice, but to wait for the women to appear. They were all silent as they waited, each one of them had believed something had happened to the others in that maze, and that suddenly they were alone. When the women appeared they were as silent as they normally were. To the men's surprise though one of them, Lesya, Seth thought it was, treated their injuries while Krista and Galina covered them with the weapons. The three men did not try to engage them in conversation in anyway, not even Deans slightly mocking attempt at banter with them. Instead they endured the first aid they were receiving, actually hissing in relief, as the pain from the worst of their injuries faded.

Once she had finished treating them, Lesya lead them from the room, and back along the corridors, while Krista and Galina followed behind them.

"Krista have you talked about what we told you earlier?" Dean asked quietly, hoping that Regal did now monitor the corridors, and that they could talk here.

"I have considered your words yes." The woman replied, Dean could hear the uncertainty in her voice, everything she had been told and taught by Regal, was being called into question right now. "My sisters and I have not discussed it though." Dean had an idea, that they were afraid to talk to each other, about what had been said to them.

"You need to talk to each other about it." Roman said softly.

Lesya stopped, and turned looking at the three men. "You are trying to trick us?"

"No." Seth stepped up to her. "There must be records here, papers maybe, or computer files that are still intact, you don't have to take our word for it, there must be more?"

"I think there are files." It was Galina who spoke. "Father says it is a forbidden room, only for god."

"He isn't a god." Roman spoke softly again. "He's just a man, a mad man true, but just a man."

Lesya began to walk again, and the others followed her, all too soon they arrived back at the room.

"Are you going to be joining us for dinner tonight?" Dean asked, looking at the three women.

"If Father wills it." Krista replied. "We will talk, and we will think about what you have said, but also, about what Father said you did to the second one."

"We did it." Seth looked at the women, and then down at the ground. "We raped her, and we hurt her, we know it was wrong, and if we could go back and change it, we would." He walked into the room, leaving Dean and Roman with the three women.

"If we were not armed, would you do that to us?" Dean was beginning to be able to tell them apart it was Krista who was speaking. "Would you hurt us, like you did the second generation?"

Dean swallowed hard, and looked at Roman. "No, no we wouldn't, Seth's right, if we could go back and change things, we would, she was so much better than us." The two men walked into the room, and Dean looked back at the women, before they closed the door. "You don't have any reason to believe us I know, but try and look at the files." He stood there looking at the three women, as the door slid closed, then he turned away, and went to lay on his bed. All they could do now was wait, and try not to think about the fact they would have to eat with Regal again soon. Something none of them wanted to do.

* * *

 _ **So the men hate Regal no big surprise there, however the women are questioning things and beginning to listen to the men who also seem to be finding themselves again. So what did you think did you enjoy it, please leave a review and let me know.**_


	18. Chapter seventeen

_**So as always I would like to thank all of you that are reading this story and I hope you are enjoying it. My thanks go to Skovko, Debwood-1999 and ReignsAmbroseBalorAJRollins for reviewing the last chapter for me, and I hope you all enjoy this one.**_

* * *

 **Chapter seventeen**

 **After dinner entertainment**

The three women prepared the evening meal, giving thanks as they had been taught by their creator. The three monsters, the men from outside, had given them much to think about, much to talk about. However Father was all they had ever known, he was their teacher, their creator, the words that came from his mouth were the only ones they had ever known, until now. Father had told them what the men had done, to the second generation one, and the men had admitted it. However, the men had also said they were sorry for it, that if they could, they would change it, they also said Father was not a god, just a man. A man like them, like every other man out there, in the outside world, a world he said he was going to destroy. He told them, he would build a new world from the ashes of the old, his paradise for them, they would leave the dome, the only home they had ever known, and go out into that world, knowing that their god lived within the dome, in Eden, and that he could strike them down, and begin over once more, should they displease him. He has sought to make the world over before, but the demons had snuck in, and infested the Earth now he needed to cleanse it of them too. The men, the ones Father said were monsters, though said that was not true, they asked them to look at the forbidden knowledge, to find the truth for themselves.

When the three women entered the dining room, the three men were already seated with Father, Roman, got to his feet as they approached the table, after a moment's hesitation Seth did the same, and they noticed a look of amusement on Fathers face, as Dean finally did the same. Putting the food on the table, the three women took their seats, and the three men sat down again.

"How interesting." Regal commented, clearly amused by what had just happened. "It seems you easily reapply the venire of civilisation." He began to eat the food he had invented. "I have to say, the three of you are very interesting specimens, others I have obtained, well they did not prove nearly as entertaining."

The three men saw no reason to reply, whatever game it was that Regal was playing, he was in complete control of it, as long as he controlled the three women, along with their environment.

"So Mr Regal, when did you decided to come here?" Roman asked, as he chewed on a piece of whatever it was supposed to be.

The three women appeared totally disinterested in the conversation, eating almost mechanically, the silver veils again covering their faces, their postures seemingly relaxed, but alert.

"This was my haven from the outside, I knew I would be safe here, forgotten by the world, I watched as they sank into the chaos and depravity of their own making." In his madness, Regal had obviously forgotten the women were there, or else he thought he had complete control over them. "I knew then that I was god, and they had forsaken me, so I waited, and I watched, as they sank lower than the beasts, became the monsters I knew they were, yet still somehow they managed to survive, now though, I have the means to finish the job I started."

"The job you started?" Seth felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, what had just occurred to him, couldn't be true, could it? Had Regal been that mad, even back then?

"My contribution to the cure." Regal began to laugh now, not mad guffaws but soft sounds of amusement.

"You somehow made the Hell Virus?" Roman asked, while Dean gripped the knife hidden in his clothes, and weighted his chances of attacking the madman.

"I allowed it to be possible, they all laughed at me, no one took my warnings seriously, it was my first foray into speeded gestation. I accelerated the life of the cure, and saw what it could become; they might have had time to adapt to it. It might have been nothing more than a common skin irritant, maybe a small fever." Regal was looking at them. "I did not expect that it would be as virulent as it was, when I released it. After it decimated the Earth, then I knew, I knew it was my destiny to replace the old world order, with a new one my new world order." The strange part of it was, the women just kept on eating, as if they were not listening to what he said, or just accepted it as gospel, the word of god. "Now my final solution is ready, in just a few more days, I will launch the new agent into the atmosphere, and it will do what they old one did not, it will finish the job." His voice was rising in volume and pitch. "Then it will dissipate harmlessly into the water and soil, never to be seen again, and god will send his children out to populate the Earth, my perfect children, my subjects, my faithful worshipers."

"Will you go out with them?" Dean finally spoke, he had weighed his options, and realised that the women would stop him, before he reached Regal. "And us, what happens to us?"

Regal regarded him, his head tilting slightly to the side. "I am god, and god stays in Eden, I am omnipotent, eternal, my children shall know, that always god is watching them, judging them, and my world will be perfect." Totally out of his gourd, Dean thought to himself, however the mad man, was going to answer the second question too. "As long as you continue to interest me, amuse me, I shall allow you to live there, are so many things I desire to know."

That seemed to be the end of the conversation for now, the three men digested the fact that if they wanted to live, they needed to not only interest, but amuse Regal. Roman and Seth, tried to make small talk, Dean stewed silently and the three women, seemed to be as unmoved as always, by what was being said, and going on around them.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but was probably really less than one, the meal was over, and Regal got to his feet. "Come I shall show you something." The three men, and three women, all got to their feet.

They fell into a kind of pattern, Regal in the front, Roman, Dean and Seth following him and Krista, Galina and Lesya bringing up the rear. The men realised that Regal was taking them to his genetics lab, they were getting to know their way around the places they had been before. Dean did not know why, but he had a feeling they were going to see something horrible, as Regal led them inside, and he was correct. There were three tables in the lab now, as well as all the fluid filled tubes, strapped to those tables were replicas of the three men. As they looked at them, Seth lost his dinner, in a sudden wave of nausea. Dean swallowed, his throat working violently, while Roman turned a lovely shade of green, before he too lost his last meal. The men lying on the tables, their clones, they couldn't be anything else, were very obviously in pain. Gags were placed in their mouths, so their screams could not be heard, and each of the men was certain, they would be screaming, they were struggling against their bonds. Each one, had very obviously been partially dissected, while still alive. Flesh peeled back from muscle, muscle peeled back from bone, vital organs partially exposed, the nose removed in clone Seth's case, while clone Dean had an eye removed from its socket it was however still attached, and seemed to be looking at them. Roman's clone had had both outer ears removed, and wires and tubes ran into what was left. All three clones were hooked up to machines and monitors.

Regal seemed very pleased with himself; though he wrinkled his nose at the smell of vomit, and waved a vague hand at the three women. "One of you clear that mess up." He looked at the three men. "I trust the histrionics are over?" When none of them answered, he went on. "As I told you, the three of you are full of surprises, and I wish to know more about you." He walked closer to the table clone Dean was on, and picking up a scalpe,l made another incision around the damaged eye. Dean himself winced, and his hand unconsciously rose to the same eye, as was being cut on his clone. "I told you, I was able to accelerate the clones and children to the desired age quickly, did I not? These three were grown, from samples I obtained when you first came here, grown to maturity in a matter of hours, rather than years, months or days. I wished to see what was so special about the three of you, and while these three, are certainly robust and strong, they of course lack any real intelligence, being little better than newborns in that regard, nothing about them so far, suggests that they are anything out of the ordinary. Therefore I must them conclude that it is your life experiences, and a sense of trust for and reliance on each other, that makes you so different, from the regular run of the mill specimens, I have obtained before." He looked at the three of them. "My you do not look at all well, I understand, these things can be hard to deal with at first, why after my first operation, I was as sick as a dog, once I got out of the theatre, why don't you all sit down and recover?" He indicated what appeared to be three comfortable, if a little unusual chairs, and without thinking the three men did as he instructed. "Would you like a little water to cleanse your mouths?"

"Yes, thank you." Seth got out for all of them.

Galina had been the one cleaning up the mess they had made, and it was Lesya who left to get them a drink, that should have warned them, Roman realised as suddenly metal bands shot out of the chairs securing each one of them in place. Regal seemed quite happy, as Lesya returned and gave each one of them a drink, before returning to her sisters.

"I have to assume it is your brains which make you different." Regal was talking again, and each of the men felt a thrill of pure fear, run down their spines, there was no telling what this mad man might decide to do. Brain surgery while they were awake, sounded like a prime candidate though. "Now while your clones brains should be copies of yours, at least on a physical level, they do not have your life experience, and while you continue to entertain me, I have no desire to terminate your existence." He paused, and looked at the three of them before opening a drawer, and removing three very familiar looking gags, which he proceeded to force into each of their mouths, before continuing. "What I propose to do is map your brains." He removed a drill, with what looked like an extremely fine bit from a drawer, and advanced on Dean. "I shall insert some very fine wires, into each of your brains, and by the use of selective electrical stimuli, record you memories, your life experiences if you will." He looked over at the women once more. "Hook them up to the monitors; I will begin with specimen two." He removed his jacket and donned a lab coat.

What followed was for all three of the men, some of the most intense pain they had ever felt, as Regal drilled into their skulls to attach the wires. The electrical stimuli, applied directly to the brain tissue, was not just designed to aid in the charting of their memories, they were sure, if indeed it was done to do that at all, it also seemed that Regal wanted to trigger the pain receptors, to induce pain in areas of their bodies. It was a traumatic experience for them all, Roman's heart had to be restarted, Dean went into shock, and, Seth almost swallowed his own tongue. All through it, it was obvious Regal was enjoying himself, while the three women stood seemingly impassive, as they watched everything that was happening.

Finally the mad man seemed content, and he removed the wires, before each of their twitching, and still convulsing men, were loaded onto gurneys, and the three women returned them to their room. The strange thing was, for each of them, some early memories partially forgotten, had resurfaced. Dean could clearly remember the time the drugs gave his Mother a good day, and she took him to the park, she bought him ice cream and junk food, and he actually got to play for most of the day. Of course that night she beat the shit out of him, because she was down off her high, and most of the money she would have used to buy more, had been spent on giving him a good day. He still had the scar, where she had hit him so hard, he had pitched headlong into the coffee table, and the wood had splintered, cutting him in a long gagged line. His Mother had seen an opportunity, and taken him to a free clinic, to be stitched up and get him some pain killers, she had sold the pain killers, and used the money to buy more drugs, Was it any wonder when he was old enough, he had spiked her stash with rat poison, the cops weren't really that bothered by the death of another junkie and put it down to bad luck, and someone cutting the drugs with something bad. Roman remembered a day at the beach, with all his family, learning to surf in, as they seemed to him at the time, the huge waves. The feel of his Dad's arms around him, keeping him safe, knowing nothing could hurt him, when his Dad was there. The same Dad, who had died in his arms, one of the first victims of the Hell Virus. Seth remembered the food his Mother cooked, mountains of it spicy and good, sitting round the table with family and friends, no matter what; there was always food on the table, they might not have the best of everything, but he never went hungry, his belly was always full. His Mother never saw the world go to hell, never knew what her son became, she was shot during a shoplifting gone wrong at the local deli, shopping for his Dad favourite meat, she had bled out at the scene, dead before the ambulance had even been called.

Krista, Galina and Lesya, had no idea what was going on in the men's heads, as they got them off the gurneys, and onto the beds. The three of them looked at each other, as they left, and locked the room behind themselves.

"I know where the computer is." Krista said softly, as they returned the gurneys to the lab. "Perhaps we should see if it is Father, or these men who speak the truth."

Galina and Lesya nodded their agreement, and once the three of them had bid their Father good night, they headed off to access the forbidden knowledge of god.

* * *

 _ **I just can't seem to stop myself from torturing the guys, I know I'm evil but it does seem like justice in a way for all they put Second through. Anyway I hope you liked this one. If you could leave me a review or send me a PM and tell me your thoughts.**_


	19. Chapter eighteen

_**So here is the next chapter I hope you are going to enjoy it. I'd like to thank all of you who are reading. My special thanks to Skovko, Debwood-1999, darkromancelove, and nolabell66 for reviewng the last chapter and to nolabell66 for reviewing the previous chapter and to OtherLuces for reviewing chapters one through six thank you all so much it really means a lot that you took the time to do that.**_

* * *

 **Chapter eighteen**

 **A different kind of truth**

The three women sat in front of the computer screen, watching and digesting the information, which was available to them there. It was not just computer files stored in this room, there were paper copies too. Everything you wanted to know, about anyone who had ever worked at this facility. It seemed strange, to see pictures of the place being built, not being created as Father told them, with a wave of his hand, but by many people and machines.

The seemingly endless files, listing people who had worked there, was an eye opener, the three women had never dreamed, that there could be so many people alive at any one time. They found the file, that the three men had told them they would, and all three of them read it together.

"They were telling the truth." Krista said at last. "He's not a god, he's a man, this shows when he was born, and who his parents were, where he went to learn."

"But he made us." Galina looked at her sisters. "He is our creator, our Father."

The three women all looked at each other, they were struggling here, what their Father had told them, at war with what these machines, and papers were telling them. Regal was their god, he had created them, taught them what they knew, but he had made them smart. He had given them brains, and an education, now they had to use those brains, and make some sense of everything they were seeing.

"We should talk to the men." Krista said it quietly, as they packed everything up again, and tried to ensure, that should their Father come here, which they doubted he would, he would not realise that they had been here as well.

"No." The single word sounded loud in the room they were in, as Galina spoke. "Father said they are monsters, monsters pretending to be men."

"But does Father always tell the truth?" Lesya joined in the conversation, there three women looking at each other again, trying to make sense of everything.

"Father said they hurt the clone, they would do the same to us." Galina could feel her sister's opinions, drifting away from Father, they were going to sin against god, and side with the monsters.

Krista looked at the other two, her sisters; Father said they were all perfect, created from him, by him, his first ones, they would lead the others that would come out into that world. Father sometimes spoke of Adam and Eve, who had sinned and were thrown out of Eden, what sin had she and her sisters made then, that they should be thrown from this place, and left to fend for themselves. "Father hurt the clone." If she was going to be exiled from paradise, she would give him a reason; that was something else, the things Father said and did, when the men were around. He spoke to them differently, than he did the three of them, as if the men were more his equals, but how could monsters, demons, be the equals of god? He was running experiments on them too, she had thought he would destroy them, lest they corrupt this place, but Father actually seemed to enjoy having them here, experimenting on them, hurting them. Would he hurt her sisters and her, if they displeased him?

"The clone was disposable." Galina sounded less certain now, after all in some ways, the clone was also one of them.

"What about us, what if we become disposable, we have served him faithfully, what if he decides he no longer needs us, will he do to us, what he did to the clone?" Lesya asked, and the three of them looked at each other once more, as if a sister had the answers they sought. The thought that Father might no longer have a use for them at some point, had never occurred to them, not before the men came.

Father had told each one of them, they were special, his first children, yet he said to the men, they were the first perfect ones. The others in the tubes, the broken and disfigured ones, they had come first. What if Father decided he could do better than the three of them, what would happen to them, would they end up preserved in tubes too? Or would they end up like the clone, a mass of flesh and bone, not recognisable as having once been human.

"What if he is not god, what if he is a demon, hell bent on destroying the world?" Krista spoke again. "He said things about the virus, that the ones outside could have survived it, given time, what if he tricked them, demons trick people we know that, he's told us often enough."

Galina looked at her two sisters, they were of a similar height and build, however there were differences between them, harder to spot since Father made them dress alike, and wear the masks. He had never named them, their names were something Father did not know about, but shouldn't god know everything, shouldn't he know, that they were there looking where he had forbidden them too, right now. Maybe her sister was right, they needed to talk to the men, to ask them questions, yet she was scared of them, the men had hurt the clone. She knew what sex was, Father had told them, when the time was right he would create mates for them, males with whom to have babies and raise a family. Yet the men had all forced the clone to be their mate, all of them, not just one, as Father said was right and proper.

"What if the men hurt us?" Galina asked looking at her sisters. "What if we go to talk, and they do to us what they did to the clone, what if they hurt us, or worse what if they kill us?"

"I will go." Krista's voice was firm. "I will talk to them, tell them I have come alone to see what they have to say, if they hurt me, or try to kill me, you can subdue them from the control room, if the worst happens, Father can replace me."

Her sisters were afraid for her, afraid of the men, yet they knew they needed answers, and risking one instead of risking many, seemed to be a more acceptable risk. As one, the three of them turned, and left the room, retracing their steps along unmonitored corridors, until they reached the men's door, once there Krista removed her weapons, handing them to her sisters, she would not risk giving them an advantage. She looked at them in turn, and reached out to take their hands, it somehow seemed the right thing to do. Then she turned and scanned her hand, to open the door, as her sisters headed for the control room.

The door opened with a hiss, and she stepped inside, the muted lighting, telling her the men were probably relaxing or sleeping, they would be extinguished fully, when it was time for everyone to sleep. The door slid closed behind her, and she reached for the light panel, knowing she could increase the light level, she never made it. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, one holding her arms firmly at her sides, the other wrapped around her throat, cutting off her supply of air. She struggled against him, lashing out with her feet, connecting with something, which gave a grunt of pain. Her lungs were screaming for air, and the edges of her vision were black, as she fought to free herself. She felt other hands on her body, and a surge of fear raced through her, powering her struggle so that she actually managed to wrench an arm from his grasp, and hit the light panel. Bright light flooded the room, and her eyes watered, even protected as they were by her mask.

"Shit." The man growled out, his grip on her loosening, as he almost instinctively went to rub his eyes, which was what she needed, to wrench away from him, and put something between her and them. It was the bed, but it was good enough to separate her from them, and let her look at the three of them. "You picked the wrong method to drag us out of here this time." The one who had held her, was subject two, Dean.

"I did not come to hurt you." It hurt to talk a little. "I came to talk, my sisters and I, we did what you said; now I have questions." She looked at the three of them, as they gathered around her; she did not think she stood a chance, if they attacked right now. In fact she felt oddly vulnerable without her weapons, standing here facing them.

"What do you want to know, and what's it worth?" Dean was the one who spoke again.

"I want to know what happened and why." She looked at them, turning her head to look at each one properly. "I do not understand the worth, I have nothing but myself, everything else is Fathers."

Dean looked at the other two, he was surprised to say the least, he had thought these women were almost automatons, that it would take weeks, or months of trying to talk to them, to convince them, that there was something not right about all this. Part of him, a much smaller part of him now than before, wanted to throw her on the bed, and fuck her brains out, another stronger part of him, wanted to convince her to help them escape, maybe even take the three women with them. Though he realised, as he thought about it, what good would that do, if Regal did what he said he was going to, and destroyed all human life out there.

"You can owe me." He looked at her, and sat on the bed patting, the space next to him, indicating she should sit down too.

She came around the bed slowly, almost warily, but she sat on it next to him, and Dean could not resist leaning in, and smelling her neck. She looked at him puzzled, wondering why he did that, then she tensed slightly, as he ran a finger over the skin, which peaked out between her mask, and her jumpsuit.

"Tell me about the world out there, what happened to it?" She asked softly almost breathlessly.

"Krista right?" Dean asked, as he let his eyes run over her, she nodded and he smiled at her. "The world out there, our world was flourishing, yes it wasn't perfect, but then nothing ever is, the cure for the common cold was kind of like a holy grail for scientists, most people said it was impossible, but human's have always strived to make the impossible, possible. You tell people something can't be done, and someone's going to decide to find a way to make it possible. That's just the way it is, I suppose I should say was, the world out there has gone to hell now. A group of scientist came up with a cure, we all took it, all wanted it, we thought it was a golden age; instead it was the beginning of the end. When the virus struck, it came out of nowhere, it cut a swath through the worlds populations, everyone had it, either you died or you didn't. Women were struck the worst with it, it rendered all but one percent of them sterile, and women don't have a very good life out there now. Once they were respected, for the most part at least, now they are little more than goods, less than animals, they are traded around, used for sex." He stopped and looked at her. "Now though after meeting your Father, I know he had something to do with that virus, everyone thought the cure mutated into something deadly in its own right. We know now, after he talked to us earlier that he did something to the cure, or he made a whole new virus based on it, and released it, he wanted to show them all; that he was right and they were wrong." He watched her, struggling to understand what he had told her. "He isn't a god Krista, he's just a man a very sick, man who has delusions, which are going to make him try and finish what he started, with that virus, he's going to try and kill everyone."

She sat there looking at him, and felt the bed to the other side of her dip slightly, as one of the others sat next to her, part of her wanted to look around, but she had identified this man, Dean, as the leader of the group, the one who would call the shots.

"What do we do, he is our god, but he is not, he is a man?" She sounded so confused and uncertain, that Dean's heart went out to her.

"You don't want to go out into our world Krista, it's no place for you, what happened to Second, would happen to you, women don't have a good life out there." Dean found her hand with his, and squeezed it gently. "If we had been outside, you would have been on your back, soon after you walked in here, the three of us would have used you in any way we wanted to." He felt her flinch. "It's not going to happen, Second reminded us of who we used to be, the way the world used to be, we won't hurt any of you, not you, and not your sisters, but we're not the only ones, there are other men out there, and they would not be gentle with you." He wished he could see her face, tell what she looked like, but she still wore that mask, more of a helmet really, when he thought about it. "They'd rape you, beat you, and trade you for something else when they were done with you, you are too pure and too innocent, to want any part of that world, I don't think we want any part of that world, but we can't stay here either, at some point Regal is going to kill us, either accidentally in one of his experiments, or on purpose to see what we can take." He let go of her hand and smiled sadly at her. "As much as we would all love to stay in your Eden Krista, we can't, if we do we'll die, you have to stay here, because out there, it'll be worse than death for you." He stood up and looked at her. "We have to try and stop Regal, because he is going to try and destroy everyone out there, and part of me." He looked over at Roman and Seth. "Part of me thinks maybe it would be a good thing, the human race out there is dying, its unsustainable now, maybe it would be better for it to go out with a bang, than a whimper, I just don't know."

He offered her his hand and helped her up. "You have given me much to think on, subject; no Dean, you are Dean, not a subject for Father, I do not believe he is a god any longer, and I will talk to my sisters, we will see if we can help you; you in a way have given us more than he ever did, you gave us names and gave us another truth, not his truth." She began to walk towards the door. "I think we will help you." She opened the door and looked back at them. "You are not the monsters Father said you were." And with those final words, she stepped out of the door, and let it close behind her, heading for the control room and her sisters, to see if they could make a plan, of what they should do, was it possible the only monster here was Father?

* * *

 _ **So they have talked to each other well at least Dean and Krista have and the women have a better understanding of what is going on. I really do hope you liked this I know it might seem like a bit of a filler chapter but it's about them beginning to make an emotional connection. Please if you would leave me a review and let me know what you thought it would be very much appreciated.**_


	20. Chapter nineteen

_**So the next chapter I'm really shocked at myself I have to say I never thought I would be updating this story on an almost daily basis. I'd like to thank you all for reading and I hope you are enjoying it. Special thanks to Skovko, xXxShonxXx, Debwood-1999, and ReignsAmbroseBalorAJRollins for reviewing the last chapter for me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter nineteen**

 **Plans to rule the world**

Sitting in his control room viewing his Eden, Regal felt a little uneasy, he did not know why god should feel uneasy, but he did. Finally though he pushed it to the back of him mind, and opened the connection to the man, he had been talking to for the last several months, and looked into the screen. The connection took time, he had to link to a satellite in geo stationary orbit, and then the signal had to go down to the man he wished to speak to. He waited, for now he could be patient, he had helped the man gain a strangle hold on a small area, helping him find food and materials; it was all part of his master plan. The dots of static finally cleared the screen, and he looked into the face of the monster, once a man he had known well, now a debased beast just like the rest of them.

"William." The other man smiled at him, oh how he looked forward to the day when this fool who dared to address god by his name, realised his fate, and the fate of his whole organisation. "How good to see you again, so to speak at least, what do you have for me today?"

"Patience Hunter, all in good time, tell me do you have the information I asked for." Regal graced the other man, with the smile of god.

"I found the materials you were after." Hunter had a satisfied look on his face. "Do you have my information to trade for it?"

Regal looked at him, if he did not need this man for now, he would strike him down, still Hunter would die in a few days, just like all the rest of them would, except for his new favourite lab rats, he amended in the privacy of his own head. Once they were able to leave the dome safely, he would send his children to retrieve the materials Hunter had found for him. In return, Hunter had asked for the whereabouts of weapons, Regal was happy to give them to him; the man would never get to use them after all. "I was able to find what you want, I am happy to trade information with you, whenever you are ready."

Hunter smiled his fake smile, and nodded his head. "Good, I am eager to get started. It's just a pity I lost track of three of men I was hoping to have join me, sill there is time I am sure. I lost track of them when they moved out into the wilderness, I had thought it was only a matter of time till they joined up with me, they are a very desirable trio to have, a band of brothers if you will."

His words sparked Regal's interest, he wondered if it were possible that he had in his hands, the very men that Hunter desired, oh that would just be too poetic. Hunter had harmed him in the past, and now he was not only going to destroy the other man, he was denying him soldiers he very much desired. "Who would these men be?" He asked casually leaning back slightly in his seat.

Hunter picked up three pictures, and held them up to the screen. "Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, I have men out looking, but so far there is no sign of them, they are loyal to each other, but far too independent for my liking, I wish their loyalty for myself."

Oh the inside Regal was laughing, he had the very things that Hunter wanted, truly he was god. "A shame you lost them, I'm sure they'll turn up somewhere though." He hoped he did not sound too smug but really how could he help it, The three men would probably outlive Hunter, and they were now his playthings, they would tell him things, they would never dream they could, for now though, they interested him; he might even stop his tests on them. For the moment though, he needed to concentrate on Hunter. "Shall we exchange information?"

"Tell me William where are you hiding yourself, so many people were looking for you at one time, they all thought you could save them, eventually though they thought you must be dead, and yet here you are, alive and well, and looking as refined as ever." Hunter was leaning forward, looking hungrily into the screen.

Regal smiled again. "I am where I have been, since the scientific community turned on me, I knew what would happen, I have spent my time, searching for a solution to the problem." He leaned back further in his chair, smiling at Hunter, as the other man leaned forward a little more, hunger visible on his face.

"Have you done it?" Hunter's excitement was visible. "Have you found a cure?"

Regal smiled, oh if only Hunter knew, Regal had hated Hunter for a while now, ever since the other man had lead the movement, which had seen him laughed out of the scientific community, and doomed him to obscurity, till they thought they needed him again that was, and now he was looking at him, as if he knew, knew that Regal was god. "I have found the solution yes." Hunter didn't need to know, that the solution god had found, was not the one that man hoped for, but gods ultimate cleansing of the world. He could see Hunters mind working, he knew what the other man was thinking, as surely as if he could read his mind. Hunter wanted the cure; he wanted to take credit for it, and to control it, the cure that did not exist.

Hunter could not believe it, Regal had done it, done what everyone said was not possible, he had found a cure, now he Hunter, needed to get his hands on it. He'd have to be careful though, he couldn't let the other man know his plan, if he Hunter had the cure, he could control the world, chose who could be inoculated against the Hell Virus, who would be whole, he could create a whole harem of women for himself given time, he could be a king, and an emperor, he didn't realise the man he thought to steal from, believed himself to be a god. "How do you plan to use it?"

Regal was trying hard to hide his glee, Hunter was almost asking to be infected with the final solution, it was tempting so very, very tempting, to be able to look into the face of the man who had helped to ruin him, and inject him with the agent, then sit back and watch, as he realised what was happening to him. Tempting as it was however, he could not risk allowing Hunter so close to paradise, and he would not allow Hunter, into Eden. "I am not sure, I do not have enough of the cure yet, I need a way to mass produce it." Regal pretended to ponder on that.

"I could help you." Hunter could not help himself, he didn't want to sound too eager, but this seemed almost too good to be true. "I have resources at my disposal that I could make available to you William." He smiled at the other man in the screen, he needed to obtain Regal's trust, once he had that, once he had the formula, he could get rid of the other man, and take the glory and the power, that came with it for himself.

Regal could see the way that Hunters mind was working; he was still the monster he had always been. This time though, the boot was on the other foot, even if Hunter did accomplish what he was planning, he would not be hailed as a saviour, he would be their destroyer. He himself was god though; he would not fall to the ploys of the devil. "Let me consider Hunter, for now let us exchange the information we have, and see how we deal with each other." He could see many things, chase each other over Hunters face at his words, disappointment, anger and even at the end, hope.

"Of course William." Hunter tried to appear agreeable, he had to keep the other man on side, till he obtained the cure, then he would take great pleasure, in killing him.

The pair of them exchanged the information they had agreed on, and said goodbye. Once he broke the connection, Regal began to laugh, at the irony of it, Hunter begging him, to hand over then means to destroy the remaining vestiges of the old world, thinking it would save them, and elevate Hunter to the place of god.

Hunter on the other hand, called for his most trusted Lieutenants; he would have to begin searching William out, he wanted the cure, and to obtain it he would need weapons. His way to deal with the crazies out there, and to take what he wanted, the way he always took what he wanted now. He would be the ultimate ruler, everyone would look to him, he would be the king of kings, the holder of life and death. When his most trusted men, Orton, Corbin, Goldust, Kane, Owens, Anderson and Gallows, entered the room he smiled to himself. These were the men he trusted the most, but he didn't trust then that much, still he would have to take the chance. He was not about to let them go alone though, he would be leading them out there, he would not risk them getting their hands on the weapons, and turning on each other, or worse still, on him.

Waiting until they were all seated, he began his briefing, telling them where they were going, but not what they were going to get. With the weapons in his hands, he knew he could begin to expand his empire, everyone thought he was content with what he had, he would never be satisfied however, until it was all his.

Once he finished talking, the men left to carry out his instructions, he had a moment to himself, they would leave in one hour, when his men had assembled the necessary equipment, to take with them. He opened a panel on his desk, he had installed a failsafe of sorts, an auto destruction device, designed for military instillations. Hunter had modified it for his own use. Now if he did not type in a code, known only to himself each day, the base he had built, and its surrounding area would be obliterated, he made sure everyone who served him knew that.

He put the rest of the hour he had to good use, reading over reports, that had come in from several of his soldiers. The team he had out looking for the three men, Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose, or as he had designated them, The Shield, since that is what he planned on them being, his shield, had reported in. He had last seen the three men when the traded a woman to him for supplies, and had again turned down his offer for them, to come work for him. The report he had, said that when his men tried to find the trio, they had been headed out into the wilderness. The men he had sent were not the best trackers, and thought they had tried their best, they could not follow the group into the wilderness, the trail too cold by the time they got to it. By the time they came back to make their report it was too late for the trio to be successfully tracked, especially as it appeared they were not the only ones in the area, he would need an expert tracker to find them, and he had one in mind.

Hunter had hoped the three men would stay put for a while, especially after the good deal he had given them on the trade for the woman, who was now at work, pleasing his men and earning her keep, by servicing those who would pay for her services.

Finally the hour had passed, and he roused himself to join his men, who were loaded down with supplies, before they left, he punched the code into the self destruct, and let everyone know, that if he was not back within twenty four hours, they were all in trouble. As he climbed into the four by four, which they had scrounged fuel for, he reflected he now had two objectives in mind, find his Shield, and bring them round to his side, and find Regal, so he could set himself up as King of the world. He had no way of knowing, that Regal had the men he wished to find, and that the cure did not exist. Hunter was sadly, rushing headlong to his own destruction, at the hands of a man he thought he could trust, or possibly at the hands of men who would never trust him.

* * *

 _ **So a slight twist, did you think I had forgotten about Hunter, I wouldn't have brought him up if he did not have a role to play in the story above being a mob boss wanna be. I do hope your enjoyed this chapter. If you could leave me a review and tell me your thoughts or you can PM me, it would be appreciated.**_


	21. Chapter twenty

_**Well what can I say here is the next chapter I hope you will enjoy it. My thanks as always to all of you who are reading this story, especially to Skovko, Debwood-1999, nolabell66 and ReignsAmbroseBalorAJRollins for taking the time to review the last chapter and to nolabell66 for reviewing the previous one as well.**_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty**

 **Electrical stimulation**

The three men lay on their beds, Regal had subjected them to another one of his tests, and they were all sore and aching, from the electric shocks, that had repeatedly coursed through their bodies.

"I'm really beginning to hate that guy." Seth muttered from where he lay on his bed. "And I'm so bored, there's nothing to do, my brains are going to start leaking out of my ears soon."

"I'd rather be bored, than subjected to Regal's fucking tests, what the hell does he think he's going to find out, from torturing us?" Roman replied looking over at his brother. "Then what did he think he was going to find out from doing that vivisection on Second, I think he just likes inflicting pain on others, bloody sadist?"

Dean lay there on the bed and listened to his brothers, he had to agree with them. Regal had sent the women to take them to the lab again, oh but he really hated Regal, it was his fantasy, to take his knife and plunge it into the other man's body, to hear him scream in pain, like he and his brothers would have been earlier, if not for the gags. When they got to the lab, they found a table with three chairs around it, they knew they had no choice but to sit down, they could not count on the women's help, at least not yet. The three of them, took on that almost automaton like quality around the crazy man, Dean wondered if it was something he had trained them to do, or their way of coping with it all? He and his brothers were strapped into the chairs, and they knew something bad was coming, some new crazy test of Regal's. There was a box, with a two buttons on it, in front of each man. They did not have long to wonder what was going on, before the self styled god, walked in, with that happy smile on his face. A smile, that Dean would dearly love to cut off with his knife.

"So nice of you to join me." Like they had any choice Dean thought, as Regal went on. "Now today I have another little test for you, it involves pain." Big fucking surprise there, Dean commented to himself. "In a few moments, an electrical current of an undetermined voltage and duration, will pulse through one of the chairs, through one of you, in front of you are two choices. You may choose to push button A, and have the charge pass to one of the other subjects, or you may chose to press button B, and accept the charge yourself, instead of allowing your fellow subject to be subjected to it." He gave that happy smile that they had all come to hate. "Now, if you pass the charge to one of the other subjects, they will experience twice the charge you do, if you chose to take the pain for another subject, you will experience the same amount of pain they do." He sat in his comfortable chair, as the women came forward to place the familiar gags in their mouths. "Of course, I cannot have you talking to each other, that would somewhat invalidate the test, now we shall begin."

What happened next, was about an hour of agony for the men, each one of them sitting resolutely in the chairs, refusing to play Regal's warped game. Sometimes the shock would be a short one, little more than a static shock, as you might get from touching a metal object that had picked up a charge, others were of a longer, more sever nature, that left the men shaking, and flopping around in their seats. All through it, the women and even Regal; seemed oddly unmoved by what was happening.

Finally though, the mad man nodded his head, as if he had found some interesting information from what had happened, and stood up. "Well that was interesting, not what I expected in the least, the three of you still continue to surprise me." He moved over to a console, and they realised there were sensors in the chairs, recording ever reaction that they had, had. "You will join me for dinner of course, such entertainment deserves to be rewarded, so I shall let you bask in the glory of god."

Sick fuck, Dean thought to himself, as Lesya removed the gag from his mouth. Each of the men was placed in a wheel chair, as their muscles were still twitching, from what had in effect, been a torture session. Krista, Galina and Lesya, wheeled the three men back to their room, and helped them onto the beds.

"Will you be all right?" Seth thought he could hear a hint of worry in Lesya's voice, and he wondered for a moment, did she have a feeling of compassion for him, for them?

"Yes, we'll be okay Lesya." Seth held out a hand, he did not expect her to take it, but she did, her fingers smooth and cool in his own.

Her thumb stroked the back of his hand, and it was somehow comforting, he had a flash of memory, of his Mother caring for him when he was a little boy, her touch soothing then, just like Lesya's was now. He remembered how his Mother seemed to have magical kisses, which always seemed to make things feel better, to take the pain away. Part of him, wanted to ask the young woman to kiss it better for him, however he kept silent, he did not want to accidentally push her away, he would just take what comfort, she was willing to give him right now.

Roman was leaning heavily on Galina, as he struggled to get up on the bed, without her help he would not have been able to make it. He wondered why the women were helping them so much. Regal had only told them to bring him and his brothers to the room; he'd said nothing about helping them, once they were there. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him. One of these women; was the one that Second had been cloned from, one of them was an exact replica of the woman, who they had abused, in some of the worst ways, a man could a woman. How could that one bare to touch them, knowing what they had done, to someone who was in essence her.

Dean was struggling to get to his bed alone, trying to tough it out, and not appear weak in anyway. Krista was looking at him; at least he thought she was, he wished they didn't always wear those masks or veils. Part of him, wondered why they did? As he was about to sit on the bed, his muscles began to shake again, and he lost his balance, he expected to plant on the floor, but his decent was halted abruptly, and he looked up into the mask of Krista. He could feel her fingers digging into his arms, not in a cruel way, but just to stop him from falling. She seemed hesitant to do more, than keep him from ending up on the floor, he thought maybe, because he had been so adamant about doing it on his own. Swallowing his pride, he decided to ask for her help. "Krista, would you mind helping me up onto the bed, I don't think I can do it alone?"

She did not answer him, but she did wrap his left arm over her shoulder, and straightened up helping him upright again with her movement. With her to steady him, he was able to sit on the bed, then with more of her help, lay down on it. "Are you thirsty or hungry?" She asked him softly.

He looked at her a little shocked, but swallowed his pride a bit more, and accepted what she was offering. "I could use a drink, but you might have to help me, I'm not sure I'll be able to hold a glass."

Without another word, she left the room, leaving the three men with the other two women. Dean had to admit he was a little shocked; Lesya and Galina were in a vulnerable state that is, if any of the men had been able to do anything. Seth was holding Lesya's hand, a quick yank of his arm, and she would have been helpless. Roman was holding onto Galina, so it would not have taken much, for her to be over powered by him. Krista had been in a vulnerable position with him as well, if he could have controlled his muscles that was. Maybe all of the women knew that the three of them, were no threat at the moment. He hoped the effects of the shocks were going to wear off soon. This twitching was getting to him; he prayed that was all the after effect, they were going to suffer. He had heard about what could happen to people, after prolonged or high voltage shocks.

The twitching seemed to be getting better though, so maybe he was getting over the worst of it. Regal must know what he was doing, at least he had to hope he did, he prayed that the man did not want to damage them in any way, at least, not while he was experimenting on them. However, he also had to consider the fact, that the other man was mad, absolutely barking, fucking mad.

He glanced over at Seth and Lesya, they seemed to be having a moment, making some sort of connection, they were just holding hands, not talking, not doing anything else, just holding hands. Lesya's thumb rubbing over the back of Seth's hand, was the only movement. In a way it was strange to think, just only a few days before, Seth would probably have thrown her down and raped her, now he was just holding her hand, seemingly taking comfort from it. They were changing he realised, the venire of civilisation, was being applied to them all again. Or was it more than that, he wondered were they truly changing, becoming in some way, something better than they had been before?

Roman and Galina were sitting, side by side on his bed, his arm still around her shoulders; that was their only point of contact, they were not looking at each other, just sitting there facing forwards. Dean wondered, if his brothers felt the same amount of confusion that he did right now?

When Krista reappeared, she had a tray with glasses of liquid on it, along with a small bottle of pills. Dean felt something like a sense of relief, in some strange way, when she appeared, he had felt alone with her gone, Roman and Seth, had someone to offer them comfort, and contact, and in some strange way, he felt isolated, now with Krista back in the room, it felt like there was someone there for him. She put the tray down, before looking over at her sisters, as if silently letting them know, there was something on the tray for the men. She shook out a couple of the tablets, and picked up a glass taking, them over to Dean. She gently slipped an arm around him, helping him to sit up, he eyed the pills, not sure what they were.

"Pain killers." She told him, as if she heard the unasked question.

He nodded, and let her put them in his mouth, he had no idea why; when she had emotionlessly watched everything Regal did to them; but he trusted her. She held the liquid to his mouth, and he swallowed the pure water, taking the pills into his body, then gulping thirstily at the liquid, she helped him to empty the glass, before taking it from his lips.

"More?" She asked, and he nodded, trying to stay upright, as she walked back to the tray, for another glass for him.

"Thank you." He finally got out, when he was done with his second glass. "Why are you helping us?" The other two women had taken care of his brothers, she was taking care of him.

Krista was looking at him, as if considering her answer. "Father hurt you, he liked hurting you, hurting someone is wrong, we wanted to help you." Her hand rested on his arm, and he felt a moment's shame, as he wondered what a more intimate touch from her would feel like. Maybe he wasn't so civilised, as he was thinking he was.

The three women stayed with them, till they grew sleepy and then they left, allowing the men to rest. None of them said it, but they missed the comforting presence of the women. Finally they all slept, and were woken by the women, to join Regal for dinner. It was an awkward meal, Regal acting as if they were his guests, and making small talk, which they struggled to answer. The three women as always were silent, and Roman wondered if Regal had forbidden them to speak.

Once the meal was done, Regal had ordered the women to escort the men back to their room. This time there was no talking, making the men wondered if Regal was watching what was going on. The three men used the bathroom in turn, and then went to lay on their beds, the pills the women had given them, had worn off and the pain in their extremities was sever, so they lay there talking, trying to take their minds off it.

The door opened with a hiss, and their eyes all went to the opening, the three women stood there, the three of them could each have cried with gratitude, when they saw Galina carried a tray with glasses, and the bottle of pills on it. Walking in, the women were quick to hand the men the water, along with the pills, which they each took with a sense of relief at the thought of the pain lessening.

Instead of leaving, the women stayed sitting with them, waiting as the pills took effect, and their pain diminished. It was then that Lesya spoke. "Would you like to take a walk in the garden?"

The men looked at each other; they had each noticed that the women were not armed tonight, were they beginning to trust them? It was Seth who answered for all of them. "Yes, a walk in the garden would be nice." They were not sure where this was going to go, but if they could gain more of the women's trust, get them to help them get out of here, to escape the madman, they were going to try.

Quietly they followed the women, out of the room and down the corridor, The three of them looked at each other, it would have been easy to overpower, Krista, Galina and Lesya, now they were not armed, but they need to gain their trust, and maybe, just maybe, the women were seeking to gain there's.

Finally they reached the garden, and Lesya opened the door of the vestibule, which led into it, they were expecting the shower, but shocked to find the women had joined them for it. Once they were showered and dried, the inner door opened, and they entered the fertile expanse, they had only viewed through the glass before.

It was Galina who spoke first. "Welcome to the garden." The three women looked at each other, they still wore the veils from before, so the men still had no idea what they looked like, just that one of them was the twin of Second. "We have decided, we will try and help you escape Father, and what he is doing to you, but if you leave Eden, you will die with all the others outside." She stopped looking at her sisters for a moment. "We do not wish you to die."

Roman looked at her. "Maybe we should stay, till we figure out how to stop him?" The question was for his brothers though.

Dean nodded his head, and looked over at Seth, who was nodding as well; they had to find a way to stop Regal. To save themselves at least, though maybe, some of what was waiting them outside, they would be better off without. The three of them looked at each other, none of them at all sure, they wanted to go back to the people they had been, before they came here.

* * *

 _ **So the men and women are making connections on a more emotional level starting to trust each other and maybe develop feelings. While Regal is beginning to maybe reveal his true nature. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did or even if you didn't please would you take the time to leave me a review and tell me your thoughts.**_


	22. Chapter twenty one

_**I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this story, I hope you are still all enjoying it, and I'd especially like to thank, xXxShonxXx, Skovko, and Debwood-1999 for reviewing the last chapter for me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty one**

 **Back into the garden**

The garden was beautiful, that was all you could think of it as, a garden, maybe Eden was appropriate for it. The six of them had been coming to walk around, each night since the first time the women had brought them here. It was weird really; they seemed to have formed couples, quite without meaning too. Roman and Galina, Seth and Lesya, and Dean and Krista. They had yet to see the women's faces; they seemed to always wear the helmets or veils. The men had not asked why they always wore them, perhaps they never would, maybe they would just tell the men on their own. Dean had to wonder, if it was something that Regal had insisted on them wearing.

They had found out, that Regal was making plans for a temple to be built outside, where his children would come to worship him. He was training the women in prayers they should offer up to god, when they were finally sent beyond the dome. Frankly Dean was horrified by what Regal was doing, he had it all planned out. He was going to destroy what was left of humanity out there, and then he was going to send his quick grown children, all of whom would be told he was a god, out into the world to repopulate it, Krista Lesya and Galina would serve as his priestess, the fists to become Mothers. Part of Dean was angered at the thought of Krista with another man, the part of him, which thought it was okay to rape and use women, he wondered?

Not once in all the time they had been getting to know the women, had he ever been tempted to make a move on any of them. Outside as he had told them, all three of them would have been raped, in here though, he was enjoying getting to know Krista and the others. In some ways, it was a surreal existence, during the day Regal would run his tests on them. Death often seemed a possibility, today they had thought Roman might run out of air, those damn tubes. Regal had put Roman in one of them; or rather, he had had the women put Roman in one of them. He could not help but wonder, how the women felt about helping in the torture of the three of them. Maybe it was a good thing they wore the masks and veils, at least that way their facial expressions were hidden. Once their brother was in the tube, Dean and Seth were presented with a series of tests, while the air was sucked out of Roman's tube, today Regal had been testing their speed and problem solving, thankfully they had passed and Roman was alive. As he did when they pleased him, Regal invited the three men to dinner with him. The meal as always, was strained for them; Regal seemed to treat them as if they were welcomed guests, instead of prisoners, that he tortured every day they were there.

These last few nights though, they had come to the garden with the women, and just walked, talking, telling them about the way the world had been before the Virus, the one they now knew Regal had somehow spread. The women were wide eyed with wonder; well he supposed they were wide. He often speculated what the women looked like behind the masks they wore. He knew Roman and Seth did too. Roman and Galina were walking in the trees, he could hear them laughing.

Roman was watching Galina, as she chased a small rabbit, the little animal had no reason to be scared of her, there was nothing in here to hurt it, predators did not exist here, well not unless you counted him and his brothers, and even they had been defanged by the dome. Galina snatched the little animal up, and cuddled it, making him laugh. He joined her, rubbing the little animal's fur, marvelling at how soft it was. It was amazing, how with all the bad things that had been happening to them, all the bad things he had done, he was happy, part of that he knew, was the woman at his side. Back before the virus, he would have hoped to find a woman like Galina, get married, settle down, raise a couple of kids, and grow old with her. It seemed ironic, that he had never really met anyone before the virus, who he wanted to have that with, and now when every day could be his last at the whim of a mad man, he had met a woman, he thought he could have been happy with.

Seth and Lesya, were wandering by the little stream that flowed through the garden; they were holding hands, and talking quietly. Seth thought quite possibly, he was falling in love with her as a person, rather than as a woman. In the past, a pretty face had been enough to make him come running, this woman though, he had no idea what she looked like, yes she had a nice body, but he was more attracted to her personality and kindness, than her looks.

After Regal's torture sessions, if they could, the women cared for them, probably more than any of them deserved, after the kind of lives they had lived on the outside. The women too were growing, changing, they talked freely and asked questions, about many different things, yet they were still not ready, to openly rebel against Regal, he still had that hold over them, of being their Father, their creator, though they no longer viewed him as their god.

Dean found himself reaching for Krista's hand; wanting to just touch her a little, have some kind of human contact with her. She looked up at him, and he wondered was she smiling at him. Her fingers linked into his, and he did smile, she knew the truth of him, what he was capable of, what he had done, and yet she did not pull away from him. Part of him, hoped she was not the one Second was cloned from, he didn't think he could take that, looking into the eyes of the woman he and his brothers had abused, and then been forced to watch, being murdered. For now though, until he knew for sure, he could imagine it was Galina or Lesya, who had provided life for Second. Part of him though, part of him that knew he should pay for what he did, thought that Krista was the one Second came from. He didn't know how he would cope with that, because he knew she was very different from Second, and that in the outside, in the old world, she was the kind of woman, he could so easily have fallen in love with. She was strong, stronger than Second had ever been, stronger too than his lost love, Krista was able to handle the truth of him, and deal with it, it would not break or crush her. She accepted it, accepted him, and cared in spite of it, he wanted her to like him, hell he wanted her to fall in love with him, to offer him what he had so uncaringly ripped from Second, her innocence, her purity, her heart.

He plucked an apple from a tree, it was ripe and rosy red, without thinking, he brought it to his lips, and took a bite; it was crisp, as his teeth ripped into its flesh, and sweet on his tongue. He savoured the feeling and the texture, as he slowly chewed on it, and the juice ran down his throat, before he swallowed. Krista was looking at him in shock, and acting on pure impulse, he offered her the rosy fruit. She took it, her body posture, suggesting she was puzzled by what he had just done.

"It is forbidden." Her voice seemed to hang in the air, and he had a strange flash back, to a bible story he had heard, at some church sponsored kids club, in his youth. Adam and Eve and the Garden of Eden, Eve got them kicked out by eating an apple, and giving it to Adam to eat as well. Dean being Dean, was willing to bet Adam went and ate the apple, and then tried to blame it all on Eve. "God forbids us to eat the fruit of the garden."

"It's okay Krista, just try it, whose going to know, you said he can't see in here, and Regal is not god, just a man." He reassured her.

Holding the fruit in her hand, she felt the texture of the skin with her fingers, kind of smooth and a little bit waxy, the smell where he had bitten into it, rose to her nose, and suddenly her mouth watered, as it never had for Father's food. She brought the apple under her veil, and to her mouth. Carefully she bit into it, and at once the flavour exploded on her tongue, hastily she handed it back to him. The flesh was firm, and it had hurt her teeth for a second, since she was not used to eating something so firm. He took it back, seeing where her neat even teeth, had bitten into the skin and flesh. She had not spat it out so that was good, and she was chewing it. Smiling he took another bite, savouring it. "Good?" He asked, after he had swallowed.

"Good." He thought she was smiling. "Why would Father not let us eat this food, it is better than what he gives us?"

"Who knows?" Dean handed her back the apple again, watching as she took it back up to her mouth, behind the veil. "His world, his rules I guess, Second was never sure about it, but she always ate it in the end." He felt a wave of shame and regret, as he thought about the woman.

"She was not like us Dean." She said his name shyly. "Father made her to carry out a task, to go out and come back. "He did not give her, what he gave us."

Dean wasn't sure what she meant, and right now, he didn't really want to talk about the dead woman, so he just accepted what she said, and took the apple back. The pair of them ate it between them, though he was careful to warn her about the core, and seeds.

Once the apple was gone, they walked on, yet he could not help but feel, as if something had changed, the sharing of the apple, the most intimate thing they had yet done.

He had ripped Seconds innocence away from her, yet he treasured Krista's, taking joy in each new thing she learned with him, and from him. Then suddenly, it hit him out of the blue, he was falling in love with this woman, he didn't want to leave her, he didn't want Regal to kill him, and he didn't want to go back outside, and leave her here, at the same time though, the world out there, would destroy her if she went out into it, he had one choice, if they managed to stop Regal, he would have to stay in here with her.

"We should be getting back, it grows late, soon the lights will go off, and we will find it hard, to find our way out." Krista's voice broke into his thoughts, of what if, and maybe, and all the possibilities there might suddenly be. A home, security, a wife, a family, all the things, he once thought were lost to him forever, how many of them were now suddenly possible?

"Yes, I'm getting tired." He yawned suddenly, it always seemed like they spent no time at all here, yet always a considerable amount would have passed, when they left the garden again.

As if by some unspoken mutual accent, the others appeared, and the six of them endured the shower and blow dry, as they left the garden, before they headed back to the men's quarter's, and the beds that were waiting for them there. They would sleep, and in the morning, hopefully endure and survive, whatever Regal decided to do to them that day.

Back at their room, Seth on impulse, pulled Lesya into his arms, just holding her against him, for a moment she froze, and Galina and Krista both tensed up, Roman did not blame them for a moment, and neither did Dean, they had none of them, done anything to any of the women, that had now been carefully approached, now Seth's impulsive nature, seemed to have spooked the three women. Still when all he did was hold her against him, Lesya relaxed, and then slowly, so did the other two women.

Seth looked down at the woman he held in his arms, for a moment he had wondered what she would do, attack seemed the most likely, but he was sick of just holding hands, he wanted something more. Lesya just stood there, not trying to pull away, not embracing him in return, she just stood there, as if unsure what to do. "If you like it, you put your arms around me too." He told her, loud enough for everyone else to hear. Her arms rose, and tentatively wrapped around him, then suddenly she was hugging him back,, and he relaxed, any remaining tension leaving his body.

"I like this." She said, her head tilting to look up at him. "What is this called?"

Seth felt a sense of loss for her, if she was asking that question, it could only mean one thing, she had never been hugged before, everyone should be hugged at least once in their life. It made him wonder, just how much contact Regal had, had with his daughters, and that's when it hit Seth, these women were truly innocents, and though they looked around the age of himself and his brothers, realistically they could only be a few years old at most, still children in some ways, while adults in so many others. Suddenly, he felt sick to his stomach with himself, and the others, they had violated a child, because that's what the clone had been, her awe and wonder at everything, had not been because she was isolated all her life, it was because she was so young. Fighting down the feelings of shame and disgust, he set himself to answering Lesya's question. "It's called a hug; it's done between family members, friends, and people who really like each other."

"You hug me because we are friends?" The young woman looked as if she were considering that. "What is that sticking in me?" She sounded puzzled, and Seth felt his face flame red, he hadn't thought about the effect, close female contact would have on him.

"That's what happens, when people who really like each other hug Lesya, at least it does to men." He said as Roman and Dean, realising his predicament, began to laugh.

"You really like me?" Lesya asked, trying to look down to see what had happened to him. "This is the prelude to mating?"

The way she said that, was like a bucket of ice water all over him, mating, sounded as emotionless as the act could be described, maybe on a par with rape even. He floundered for what to say to her, and he knew her sisters were listening to every word that was being said. In the end it was Roman who answered for him.

"In some cultures, what we have been doing, could be considered as courting, where two people like each other enough, to want something more than friendship. Where they want to build a life together, have children, and make a family. In others, it's just being friends, hanging out together, but it can also lead to more, getting to know each other, deciding that you like each other, to take that next step, and start a more intimate relations ship. Feelings become involved, love, desire, wanting to express your feelings and emotions in a physical way, mating is a kind of cold clinical thing, humans make love to each other." He stopped looking at them. "Years ago, two people would form a commitment to each other, promise to only be with each other, want to be with only that person, before the virus, people did it for pleasure as well, because it feels good." He hoped they would understand what he was telling them.

"So Seth wishes to share pleasures with Lesya?" Krista asked.

'Shit,' Dean thought, suddenly this conversation had got very deep, at the back of his mind though, was the thought of how good it would be, if the women were open to a physical expression of emotions, that was if they felt them?

"Not yet, it's too soon." Seth's voice was thick. "Yes I like you Lesya, and maybe at some point, I would like to explore that kind of thing with you." He was looking at her face well at her veil.

"Father says he will provide our mates for us." Galina spoke, there was less certainty in her voice, she had been the hardest one to convince, and if thrown about things, tended to fall back on the whole god thing.

Roman took her hands in his. "You have the right to chose for yourself Galina; no one should make that choice for you." They had all climbed back so far he realised, as he said the words, these women were not goods or items, they were human, and he never wanted to go back, to seeing women as anything but human, ever again.

"Then I would choose you." Had he just heard that right, he looked at her in shock, had she just said that she wanted him, him with his tarnished soul and jaded attitude, was she ready to forgive him what he had done, and choose to be with him?

"Me?" The word slipped over his lips, and he pulled her into his arms, holding her close. He did not know what he had done to deserve it, but he would take a second chance, and hold onto it tight, with both hands.

Dean looked at his two friends, his brothers standing there, with the women in their arms. Then there was Krista, standing there looking at him, was she waiting for him to make a move. He just opened his arms to her, and she walked into them. She fit just the way he knew she would, the way he feared she would, if he lifted her veil, there would be a face they all knew, she was the one Second had been cloned from. His fingers crept to the material of her face covering, and hesitantly in case she tried to stop him lifted it back. Brown hair framed her face, the skin a perfect creamy shade, with a slight blush on her cheeks, freckles dusted her nose, and her mouth just begged for his kiss, he ran a finger over her cheek, and she leaned her head into his touch. When he replaced his finger, more confidently with his hand, she still leaned into his touch, as if she welcomed it. Second had flinched, and pulled away from his touch, she had been scared of him, Krista wasn't. Finally he met her green eyes, and that was where he saw the difference. Seconds eyes had been sad, haunted, pain filled, Krista's were bright, curious and warm. Dean couldn't help himself, he leaned in, and down covering her lips with his. She drew in a breath sharply, at the feel of his lips on hers, tensing slightly at something new, but then she followed his lead, in the gentle kiss. Dean closed his eyes, and lost himself in it. Krista would never be Second, and Second could never have been the woman in his arms.

When he lifted his head, the room was dark, and he knew she had to go, surprisingly she gave him another quick kiss, before slipping from his arms, and heading for the door. Dean smiled, as he saw her touch her lips by the dim glow of the corridors lighting. Then the door slid shut, and blocked her from his sight. His heart was light as he headed to his bed and lay down.

"What are we going to do?" Roman said at last. "We can't stay here, Regal is going to kill us in the end, by the same token, we can't take them out there."

Dean looked over in his brother's direction. "Then we are going to have to get rid of Regal."

The three of them were silent; thinking about everything that had happened tonight, one thing was certain, things were never going to be the same again. Each one of them fell asleep, thinking what the future might hold for them, and how their lives would be from here on out. While three women, who were far younger than they looked, pondered on the things they were feeling, and wondered what they should do about them?

* * *

 _ **So what do you think were you expecting that? Please if you would take the time to leave me a review it would be appreciated.**_


	23. Chapter twenty two

_**I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this story and I hope you are enjoying it, I'd like to thank Skovko, ChaosandDesirex0x and Debwood-1999 for reviewing the last chapter for me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty two.**

 **A hunting we will go**

The morning air was cold, however Hunter was immensely satisfied, he had the weapons Regal had promised him, now he was better armed, and more able to keep what was his, than anyone was to challenge him. Better still, he was now equipped to expand his empire. First though, he wanted to find the three men who had eluded him, his Shield, he had sent out word for a man he had used before, the best tracker alive so they said, if this man couldn't find them, no one could.

"Hunter." The voice sounded by his ear, and he jumped in spite of himself, how the hell had the man got past his troops, and so close to him.

"Bo." Hunter was not going to say more, for fear his voice might crack, or break.

His men swung around, looking at the pair of them, hands on weapons, like that would do any good, if he had wanted him dead or hurt, Bo could have already done it. "Stand down." He told them, before he turned back to the other man. "You know what I want?" He asked.

The other man nodded. "I know, do you have my price?" Bo was a taciturn man, with not a lot to say.

"Gun's better than you have ever seen before." Hunter replied with a shark like smile. "And the ammunition for them too, can you do what I want?"

Bo smiled, there was a little craziness in that smile, but Hunter could ignore that, so longs he got the men he wanted, after that, well accidents happened, it wouldn't be his fault, if a weapon malfunctioned, or a round exploded in the chamber.

"I can track the flight of a bird three days old in the air; I will be able to find the trail of three men, only a few weeks old on the ground." Bo seemed confident, and Hunter was more at his ease, forgetting how the man had snuck into their midst, like some sort of ghost, and got right beside him.

"Good, will you join us in a meal and a drink?" Hunter asked, and Bo nodded before moving closer to the fire, that offered warmth and some light.

Holding his hand out to the blazen cherishing the warmth, Bo eyed the men who surrounded him, they were each in their own way dangerous, but none of them had the stealth and skill he did, yes they could hurt him, even eventually kill him, but not before he had taken down a whole lot of them. Already, he was unconsciously assessing where the greatest danger lay, Orton was unpredictable, and quick when he attacked, but not a team player, he would sacrifice any of the others, if they got in his way. Goldust was somewhat unstable, a little past his prime, but still dangerous. Owens was a fool, but still a force to be reckoned with. Anderson and Gallows were a team, dangerous but loyal to each other, more than anyone else. Kane the big man, he would have counted as most dangerous, there were stories that the man thought he was a demon. Corbin though, he was the greatest danger, unprintable but driven, once he made his mind up to do something, nothing was going to stop him. Therefore he would keep a careful eye on Corbin, though that did not mean, he would not watch the others too. Hunter was just as dangerous, as any of these men, but he was not a man to get his hand dirty, unless he had no other choice, of course if it came right down to it, he would be a dangerous opponent to take on. Still for now, these men needed him, they were allies, and he would make the most of it, they had things he could use, and he was happy to do what was necessary, to get the new and better weapons. He had no interest in joining up with Hunter, but he didn't mind leading him, to someone else he was interested in.

He accepted a steaming mug, from one of the other men, and blew on the surface to cool it, finding it was a warm meaty broth, warming and filling for the belly. By the time he had finished his meal, the rest of the men were packed, and ready to go. Kane dumped a pile of earth onto the fire, to put it out, before they group headed off, and Hunter led them to the last place, he knew Rollins Reigns and Ambrose had been.

Bo scouted the area, it took a while, but he eventually found a trail, what he did not tell Hunter however was, that it appeared as if a fourth person had joined them, and not willingly. Bo suspected from the light step, and the way the figure was moving, that it was a woman. The tracks were old, but not too old for him to follow, once they got going, they were moving in pretty much a straight line. Though he had to keep checking the tracks, the group of men were moving quickly, and making good time, despite that fact that they were well loaded down, not knowing how long they would have to track the trio, or how far they had gone. He found the place they had stopped to take a break, now he was sure the fourth person was a woman, there were signs there that someone had been laying in the ground, and the way the plants were broken and the ground damaged, suggested that someone had, had sex here. Hunter finally called a halt, and they stopped to rest for a while, but not for long, Bo was sure now, that the three men and the woman, had been heading out into the wilderness. Once he was sure of what they were doing, he set a faster pace almost jogging, let the others keep up if they could. He was surprised how well they managed, no one complained, and he began to push the pace, better to make as much time as they could, before night fell, and find somewhere decent to make camp.

Hunter gritted his teeth, and pushed himself to keep up with Bo, he couldn't afford to show weakness in front of his men. The others ran quietly, keeping their breath for running, rather than trying to talk. When Bo stopped suddenly, they were all glad to grab a quick drink, and catch their breath. Bo looked around, there were signs of civilisation here, and he was more cautious in his approach, someone obviously lived near here. Keeping his foot fall light, he moved forward again, eyes scanning the surrounding terrain. The house came as a shock to all of them; they approached it warily, watching out for signs of life, they did not want to run afoul of the owners. Looking around outside, Bo found no recent signs of people. The only signs of human life were all a few days old, but someone had been here, it might even have been the men they were hunting.

"There are no signs of recent activity." Bo informed Hunter at last. "This would be as good a place as any other, to spend the night."

Hunter agreed, with him the thought of a soft bed and four walls, too good to resist, so the whole group entered the house, they were amazed by what they found, Hunter felt a surge of anger, at the fact that all this was out here, electricity to run the lights, heat, power, running water. The place seemed well cared for, clean, tidy and well stocked. It was when they searched the upstairs, that they found signs of the woman who had been living here, as well as the three men.

Hunter smiled, women were a valuable commodity, one he had infinite uses for, now he not only wanted the men, he wanted the woman too, she could bring him a lot, not only resources, but men as well. His supply of women was limited, and he could always use more, to entertain his men, and to bring more flocking to him. Yes the woman that had been here would be a welcome addition to his livestock.

"We'll spend the night here, and head out fresh in the morning." Hunter announced. "Owens, Orton fix us something to eat, and then all of you, find a place to bed down, we move again, when there is light enough to see by." He had already staked out the master bedroom for himself. Leaving the men to do as he told them, Hunter wandering into the front room, and dropping down into a chair, used the remotes to flick on the TV and DVD player. Dinner and a movie, all he would be missing, was the woman to make it complete. Tomorrow he would catch up with Reigns, Ambrose and Rollins, and hopefully that woman, after that he would work on finding where Regal was hiding, and get that cure, time for Hunter Hearst Helmsley, to save the world, and then to rule it.

When he settled in the bed that night, it was with a full belly, and a feeling of jealously for whoever owned this place, what right did they have to all this, he was going to be an emperor, the ruler of the world, its saviour, a place like this should be his. He would take it for himself he vowed, there must still be people out there who understood things like this, there had to be ways and means of recreating this for himself. A king should rule from a palace, a palace still powered by energy, from the old world, he and his favoured ones, living a good life, while the peasants grovelled in the dirt, and lived to serve his whims and desires.

His thoughts turned to Regal once more, maybe he wouldn't kill the man once he had the cure after all, maybe he could put him to work, to recreate something like this in Hunters palace. Yes the man might still have his uses, all Hunter needed to do, was convince him to be useful, and Hunter could be very persuasive, when he wanted to be, Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns, were going to find that out, when he caught up with them, and so was Regal when he found him. He would use his newly created Shield, like a pack of dogs, his hounds to hunt the other man down, and them on his side, everything the other man had created to save the world, would be Hunters.

He lay there dreaming of empires and power, of being worshiped in the streets, as the saviour of the human race, people willing to die for him, just to be freed from the Hell Virus. He had no idea that the man he was planning on using, had plans of his own, plans that did not coincide with Hunters plans. Regal did not plan to save the world, rather he planned to destroy the world, and make it over according to his own plan. Both men in a way wanted the same thing, the world recreated the way they wished it to be, however the plans of each of them, were incompatible with that of the other. Maybe all that stood in the way, of one man proclaiming himself a god, and the other a king, were three men, the very men who were being held prisoner by of one man, while being hunted by the other. One thing was certain, the two men were heading on a collision course, which one came out as the victor, would have to be seen, or maybe it would be neither of them.

Under a dome not so far away, in a place he had dubbed Eden, a mad man, hell bent on the utter destruction of the human race, slept soundly and peacefully in his bed, his mind showing him the new world he would create. Soon now, very soon indeed, it would be time to start the beginning of the end for the old order, and usher in his brave new world. Regal stirred slightly in his sleep, tomorrow he would begin to grow the next batch of his perfect children, sons to keep company with his daughters, and begin a whole new generation of his race of humanity. His grandchildren, who would never know life under the dome, but have the whole of creation to wander in, the ones who would know without doubt, that everything good flowed from the hand of a just, and merciful god, who cared for them, and provided them with everything they needed. In his sleep he dreamed of that perfect world, and the revenge he would have on the man who had cost him everything, the demon outside his dome, the devil in human form, Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

* * *

 _ **So Regal and Hunter are both making their plans do you think they are heading for a showdown or do you think the guys and women will be able to stop them both? Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter.**_


	24. Chapter twenty three

_**So here we are the next chapter, not too many more to come now, three more after this one. I hope all of you who are reading this story are enjoying it. I'd like to thank Skovko, ReignsRollinsBalorCorbinSami, Debwood-1999, xXxShonxXx, and nolabell66 for reviewing the last chapter for me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty three.**

 **Love under glass**

It was later in the morning than normal, when the door opened, and the three women walked into the men's room. Dean instinctively took a step towards Krista, but she discretely held up her hand, reminding him that Regal was probably watching. He had never thought to ask, how they knew when it was safe to visit, and interact with them on a more human level, or to sneak them out of the room, to visit the garden. He pulled up, and watched as she turned to leave the room, the signal for the three of them to follow. Outside they fell into the normal pattern, today Lesya was leading the way, with Galina and Krista bringing up the rear. He infinitely preferred it, when he could walk beside Krista, and hold her hand. The kiss from last night was playing, over and over in his head, it had been all through the night.

"We are told by Father to bring you to the lab, he is doing something in there." Lesya told them.

"Do you know what he's doing in there?"Roman asked, the three women, wondering why Regal would have told them where they were going.

"He said he is creating new life." Galina replied quietly, none of the women were too happy about what was going on.

"More children?" Seth wondered out loud.

Dean found his fists clenching at his sides, if Regal was making more of his children, then they would probably be the proposed mates, for the three women, and he didn't like the idea of anyone else putting their hands on Krista. From the way the three women were acting, they didn't much like the idea either. Finally though, they reached the lab, and walked inside, Regal was busy at work, and hardly acknowledged their presence. The men had to wonder why Regal wanted them there at all. He was busy, with slides, and test tubes, the big tubes, tubes that had probably once held the three women, Roman thought, in the room with them.

Dean's eyes wandered over to the smaller tube, the one that held the child, which Second had been carrying, he could not help wonder, which one of them had fathered it, and if it would survive?

"Ahh you are here at last." Finally Regal acknowledged them. "I wish you to witness god, creating his children, he waved them over to the seats.

The three men looked at each other, they had learned their lesson the last time, they weren't about to sit in a seat Regal offered them, not unless it was at his table, he would never experiment on them there. Regal glanced over at them, still standing up, and gave a mental shrug, let them stand, he wanted them here to witness his greatness, to see the beginning of his son's, the prefect men, for his perfect women, finally the beginning of his legacy for the future. He trusted the three women, to make sure the men did not interfere in any way. The mad man had no idea; that his three daughters wanted to stop him, as much as the three men did. No one moved, though they all watched him, with a kind of morbid fascination, he worked quickly and efficiently, and soon there were three, for want of a better word bodies, in the tubes. They grew at a much faster rate, than should have been possible, possibly several months in an hour, and Regal had claimed this was too slow Seth remembered, as he watched one of the bodies maturing, over the time Regal worked, supposedly preparing to give them knowledge as they matured. By the time they left the lab to go and have lunch with Regal, the bodies were visibly babies, and obviously male.

Over lunch, Regal regaled them with his genius, telling them how he harvested the cells, and replicated them, resequencing the DNA, how he was able to speed the development of the embryo's, and the resultant humans he created. The man might be completely mad, but there was no doubt about it, he was a genius. He spoke of how he was creating his Adam's, the perfect matches for his Eve's. They would be the first of many he proclaimed, his three perfect couples, their unions sanctioned by god himself, created for the purpose of worshiping him, and remaking the human race. While the four men ate, the three women sat at the table, their masks preventing them from eating.

"Why do they wear the masks?" Dean asked at last, gesturing at the three women. "They always have their faces covered, why?"

Regal smiled, he seemed to like it when they three men used their brains, and asked questions. "They are my first ones." Sometimes the man was like a broken record, telling them the same things over, and over again. "My perfect girls, it would not do to favour one over the others, this way I cannot tell one from the other, and treat them all the same."

'I call bullshit on that.' Dean thought, but did not say it, they had been here a matter of days, and the three men could tell the women apart, besides didn't Regal think he was some omnipotent god, what god couldn't tell his children apart? Instead he replied. "I see, that is very wise of you."

"I am a wise and just god." Regal replied, before standing up. "Now I have things to do, there will be no tests today." He smiled at them, as if he knew he was granting them a welcomed reprieve. "Tomorrow though, ah tomorrow." He trailed off and stood up. "I have such plans, but today, there are things that cannot wait longer."

The three men looked at each other, as he left the room they did not like the sound of that, something was going on. As soon as the door closed behind Regal, the three women's demeanour changed, their shoulders and heads dropped, and the three men rose, each one going to their chosen female.

"I do not wish this." Krista said softly, as Dean sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I do not want to mate, and spend my life with a man, of Fathers choosing, I wish to choose on my own." Her two sisters nodded, and the six of them sat there in silence, for a few minutes, no one really knew what to say.

"I think it will soon be time, his final solution cannot be far off now." Galina was the one who broke the silence.

"He's going to launch those rockets, and destroy human life on Earth, and replace it with." Seth tailed off, not sure what to say.

"With us." Lesya finished it for him.

Roman dropped his head into his hands, the human race was going to die, and live, at the whims of a mad man, and they had no idea how to stop him. "Perhaps if we killed him?" He suggested, the first time any of them, had brought up the subject of violence.

"No." It was Krista who spoke, and at first Dean thought she was just against killing the man, who was in a broad sense of the word, her Father, however as she went on, he realised maybe that wasn't the case. "If his heart stops, the missiles will launch."

"Dead man switch." Dean remarked at once, the man was smart, they knew that, but he was certainly planning for contingencies, as unlikely as they might be.

Krista nodded her head yes, well there went that plan, unless you thought like him, that the world was better off without the human race. The six of them sat there for a while, not talking, offering each other comfort, just by being together.

Regal smiled as he sat in his office, soon everything would be in place, he just had one final card to play in the game, before he ended it. He wanted Hunter to know what was going to happen. He tried to establish the connection to the other man, but nothing happened, there seemed to be no one at the other end, to pick up his request. That puzzled him; Hunter never strayed too far from his realm, unless there was something that required his personal attention. Regal sat at his desk, musing on what could be happening. As he sat there, seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to hours, as he thought, on what Hunters absence might mean. While he mused, the young women, showed the three men around the other places of the dome, which they had not seen. There were rooms filled with supplies, food, bottled water, even seeds to bring life to the planet, if the worst should happen. Finally thought, they made their way back to the men's room, and they went back inside, it was Seth who noticed that the women were no longer locking the door, they were free to come and go as they wished, so longs Regal did not catch them.

It was with a small amount of shock, that Regal realised how much time had passed, when he finally stopped his musing, as he had mulled things over, he had recalled another way to reach Hunter. One that true, he had never used before, but one that was acceptable all the same, he would have liked to see the other man's face, when Hunter realised the end of the world was at hand, but hearing his voice would have to do. Tomorrow was the first day of summer, an opportune time, for him to begin the cleansing of the world.

Flicking on a monitor, he checked to see what the men were doing, all three of them were lying on their beds, he had almost hoped for escape attempts but the men seemed smarter than that. He had to decide what their fate would be, they were entertaining, but they were not his children, could he turn them into his faithful, or would it be better to terminate them? Still they were contained for now, and soon he would have more children, to populate the earth to send out from Eden, into the new world, his world.

"You will join me for dinner; I will send my daughters to escort you." He spoke into the microphone, which broadcast his voice over Eden. Then rose to change for dinner, and to take one last look at his prefect sons, today was a good day.

The three men were ready and waiting, when the women in the now familiar dresses and veils arrived, the six of them walked to the dining room, and somehow got through the meal. The three men felt a kind of helplessness, knowing what the mad man was planning, but unable to think of any way to stop it. The only hope they had, was to overpower him, and somehow keep him unconscious, but alive.

Finally after the obligatory small talk with their host, was that the price of their lives, their willingness to entertain and amuse him? They were allowed to leave, supposedly to go back to their room, instead they all headed to look through the glass, and into the garden, They stood there for a while, their heads against the cool glass looking at the seemingly perfect world, that they had walked in, more than once.

"Will you come to our quarters?" Dean was startled, he was not sure he had heard right, did the women just ask them to go to their rooms. He raised his head, and looked at Krista.

"You want us to go to your rooms?" He asked, and then a little of the old cheeky Dean was back. "You know in the old days; that would have almost been an invitation to have sex, right?"

"I would not be adverse to that." Dean was speechless for a moment, and so were Seth and Roman. "I would like to take a mate of my own choosing, not of Father's, and I would choose you." The others all stood there, speechless as she completely removed her veil, and looked over at Dean.

The man swallowed hard, she looked so much like Second, but it was more than that, this woman was not Second; she had not been scared by what the three of them had done to the clone. It was as if Krista were a twin, or older sister, of the woman who had died, and suddenly he just knew, that any feelings he could have developed for that woman, were nothing compared to the feelings he was getting for this one. "I'm not a good man Krista, not a nice man, I've used women like you in my old life, just as much as I used your clone, to make me feel good."

"Are you using me?" The innocence of her question shocked him, but at the same time, made him finally accept, he was not the man he had been in his youth, nor was he the man who had walked into this dome, his time here had changed him, he could only hope it was for the better.

"No never, I'm not that man anymore." She took his hand, as he said that, and looked up at him, he could not help himself, he leant in slowly, and kissed her gently. "I'd love to make love to you right now Krista." Then he kissed her tenderly again.

Once he broke the kiss, Dean glanced over at his brothers, Galina and Lesya had taken off their veils, and were kissing Roman and Seth. Both the women had dark hair though Lesya's was almost black, brownish black in fact, while Galina's was probably a few shades lighter than Krista's brown locks, a light ash brown. Lesya's hair hung straight while Galina's was much curlier than Krista's waves. The three women were all of about the same height, maybe an inch between them, and he figured Krista, to be about five feet seven inches.

He felt the tug on his fingers, and followed Krista, already aroused at the thought of being able to make love to her. He knew he couldn't get carried away, he would need to be gentle with her, kind and tender, it would be her first time, and he was not going to ruin it for her, by turning into an animal. The footsteps behind them, told him his brothers, and her sisters, were following them. They seemed to get where they were going quite quickly, and the three men were surprised. to find they passed the door to their own room, on the way to the women's. In fact the women's room; was only about one hundred yards from their own.

Once Krista opened the door, Dean quickly became aware of some slight differences, the three women, had what would be the equivalent of a sitting room, there were comfortable looking couches, they could sit on, a small table, drinks or snacks could be placed on, and book cases, with many books in them, it looked like Regal wanted the three women to use their minds. Four doors led off the room, and Krista led him to one of them, opening it and walking in. At this point he felt a sudden wave of relief, as he realised this was her room, she did not share a communal room with her sisters. Though he had often had sex with his brothers in the room, or even joining in, he knew he wanted to make love to Krista, with no audience to watch them. He pushed the door closed, cutting them off from his brothers and her sisters, and pulled her into his arms.

"You are sure about this Krista, if you're not tell me, if you want to stop at anytime tell me, okay?" He pulled her into his arms; he needed to say that to her, needed to know she wanted this.

Her lips found his without a word, and she kissed him, fast learner he thought in the back of his mind, as he pulled her closer to him. The feeling of her against him so right, there was no way what was going to happen between them, could be wrong. His fingers searched for the opening on her dress, trying to find how it opened, and get it off her, part of him, the part that had accepted, it was okay to force the women out there, wanted to rip it right off. The other, more civilised part, knew he would probably frighten her, and send her running, if he did. Then with almost a sense of relief, he found a zip hidden in the material, and pulled it down.

Feeling her dress grow lose on her body, Krista stepped back from Dean, their lips somehow still connected, as the dress pooled around her feet, and she stepped out of it, before moving back into his arms. The feel of his warm, strong, slightly calloused hands, on her smooth skin, made her moan into his mouth. Everything about this was new to her, and her mind catalogued each nuance of reaction that she had, to the man who held her. Dean groaned he was already rock hard, and wanted to claim her as his own; instead he forced himself to take his time, go slowly with her. He pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss, and pulling his top over his head, before throwing it aside. Krista's eyes were wide, as she looked at his chest and he got his first look, at what she was wearing. Her bra and panties were a pure white; her smooth skin looked to have a light tan to it. Her legs were long, and her breasts pert, but full, she carried more muscle than her clone had, and her hair was longer. He had to stop comparing them like that, he knew, this was Krista, and she wanted him. He pulled her back to him, burying his head in her hair, which was soft and fine. His fingers found the clasp to her bra, and flicked it open, it had no straps to it, so it was just the fabric, which wrapped around her breasts. He pulled it from between them, and let it fall, her nipples pressing against his chest made his breath hitch; he needed to get the both of them naked.

He stepped back from her, pulling off his boots and socks, before shedding his pants, till all he was dressed in were the boxers, he had been given. He saw her eyes go to the bulge of his erection, which was pushing against the material, and tenting it. Stepping closer to her, he grabbed the waistband of her panties, and pulled them down her legs, catching a hint of her arousal, as he felt how wet they were. As they reached her knees, gravity took over and pulled them down, so that she simply stepped out of them, leaving her naked to his hungry eyes. He took her hands in his, putting them on his boxers, waiting to see if she would do, what he was hoping she would.

She pulled them down; her eyes fixed on his erection, as it was revealed, he kicked the boxers away, and they were both naked, his straining length, hard and leaking, jutting out from his body. She reached out a hand, as if she was going to touch him, then stopped and looked up at him, he swallowed hard; he wanted her hands on him so much.

"It's okay you can touch me, just be gentle, your touch can be firm just not rough." His eyes were on hers, as the stood there.

Shyly, she reached out her hand, and ran a finger lightly down his length, he was warm, the skin felt silky soft, but at the same time, he was hard. She swallowed, knowing that at some point tonight, he was going to put it inside her, she understood the mechanics of sex, of mating, but she had no idea about the feelings, or physical reactions.

"Fuck." Dean hissed, her gentle touch was enough to make him feel like a little more of her innocent stroking, and he might come, he'd never felt like that in his life before. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping her in his arms, and crashing his lips on hers before beginning to back her up to the bed.

Krista felt the back of her legs hit the bed, and she fell backwards, taking Dean with her, so that she sprawled across it, with him on top of her, his hard length now trapped between them. She whimpered softly, knowing she wanted something, but not sure what it was, or how to go about getting it. She almost protested, when Dean ended the kiss, and got up, but as he lifted her up, and onto the bed properly, the protest died unvoiced.

Dean took a moment to look at her, her lips swollen from his kisses, her cheeks flushed, and her breathing erratic. Parting her legs, he knelt between them, and bent his head to take an intimate taste of her. Krista whimpered in shock, and then pleasure, if there was one thing Dean knew how to do very well, it was please a woman, just because it had been all about his pleasure in recent years, did not mean he had forgotten, how to make a woman feel very good. Krista moaned, whimpered, thrashed and begged him for what she wasn't sure of, as he pushed her close to the edge, and then pulled her back, before renewing the assault on her senses. When he knew she was half mad with need, he crawled up her body, and positioned himself at her entrance. Looking into her eyes, he saw the want and need in them, and began to slowly push himself inside her. Her eyes grew wide, as he stretched her walls, she was so tight, he worried that he might be too big for her, maybe he should have stretched her with his fingers more, her eyes though, said she was not in discomfort, and he carried on till he found the barrier inside her. His finger searched her folds and began to rub her clit he knew she had been so close, so it should not take much, she came apart for him, her fluids soaking him and he gave that final thrust, breaking the skin barrier and burying himself fully in her, giving her pleasure and pain at the same time. There were a few tears for the pain, and he kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay Krista, it always hurts for a woman the first time, it'll be okay now though, it'll never hurt like that again, are you going to be okay if I start moving now?" She looked up at him, as he brushed the last of her tears from her eyes, and nodded her head, yes.

It felt like he was being gripped in a vice, she was so tight, he moved carefully, not wanting to hurt either of them, keeping his thrusts slow and gentle. When she found it did not hurt, Krista relaxed slightly, and he found it easier to move inside her. She let her instincts take over, and her body began to move with his, as they made love, he made her come once more, before he couldn't take it anymore, and chased his own orgasm, they came together clinging to each other.

"Oh god Krista." Dean collapsed on her, he had forgotten how it should be between a man and woman, how good it was, to make love with a willing partner. Suddenly he knew with crystal clear clarity, that he would never want another woman, ever again, Krista was it for him, he wanted her, and only ever her, he'd never let another man touch her, if he had breath in his body to stop them.

"Dean." He heard the wonder in her voice, and lifted his head looking at her, before finding her lips with his. "What I feel right now, I don't have the words."

"Love." He whispered the word to her, he'd been sure, he'd never feel this kind of love, ever again, he loved his brothers, but he never thought he would love a woman ever again, but the shock of it hit him, he loved Krista. "I think I love you Krista."

"The same as I feel for my sisters but more." The woman in his arms said. "Love, yes love, I love you too Dean."

He smiled and carefully pulled out of her, wrapping her in his arms, suddenly the ghost of Second was laid to rest, Krista was not her clone, and never would be, and she loved him, he traded slow lazy kisses with her till sleep claimed them both.

* * *

 _ **So I know some of you saw that coming, and the story is rated M for more than the rapes it started off with. So what did you think, please if you would be so kind as to leave me a review it would be appreciated.**_


	25. Chapter twenty ffour

_**My thanks to all of you who are reading I hope you are enjoying this story. My special thanks go out to Skovko, Debwood-1999 and ReignsRollinsBalorCorbinSami for reviewing the last chapter for me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty four**

 **Now you know what I know**

Today was the day, Regal knew it as soon as he woke up, this was the day he had been planning for. His sons were growing well, he had fallen asleep in his lab last night watching them, they were young children at this point, the computers were linked up to the tubes, feeding information directly into their brain, they would be born, knowing everything they needed to survive outside. Smiling he stood up and headed for his own suite of rooms, only the best for god after all.

Opening his eyes, Seth wondered where he was, for a moment he did not recognise the room, then he registered the warm body next to his. Lesya, his Lesya, Seth was quite ready to lay claim to the woman in his arms; he'd fight for her if he had to. Looking down into her face, he saw her warm brown eyes on his, her lips just begged to be kissed, and he moved in, not thinking about morning breath, just wanting to reaffirm their connection; to know that she did not regret last night. Her mouth was soft and pliant under his, and she kissed him back, as eagerly as he kissed her. Last night had been something else, it had reawakened something in him, which he thought was long gone, he felt more human this morning, as if she had reclaimed him from the darkness, which had invaded his soul, with the loss of everyone that he had cared about, save for Dean and Roman.

Last night, he had nibbled, kissed and caressed her, wanting her aroused but relaxed, he wanted her to trust him to take care of her, to know he could make her feel good, in spite of the fact, that he was going to unavoidably cause her some pain. When the time had come, he had broken through her hymen quickly, to make it easier on her. Then, he had made love to her, slowly and thoroughly. The last time he had fallen asleep with a woman it was Second, and she had run away from him, forcing them to chase after her, and eventually end up here. Lesya though, lay here in his arms looking up trustingly, they had not spoken about feelings last night, Seth didn't even know if she did feel anything for him, but he knew that he had feelings for her.

Her hair was darker than Krista's brown it was almost black but not quite, brownish black he supposed it could be called. Her eyes were a chocolaty brown, warm and gentle, the kind of eyes he could lose himself in. She was beautiful; there was no other word to describe her fine features, or her perfectly proportioned face. Dipping his head, he kissed her gently; her lips moved with his and against them as she kissed him back.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked her his voice soft almost awe filled.

"Maybe we both are." She replied with a tender smile on her face. "Though I don't think I could imagine, anything as good as what happened last night."

Seth smiled at her. "Want to make use of the bathroom?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "I'll show you how much fun showers can be."

She did not answer, but watched as he stood up, and then took the hand he offered her, letting him help her from the bed. He loved that she was totally unselfconscious, as they walked to the bathroom together. The room was totally utilitarian, and the cleaning products she had, were pretty much the same as the men had been provided with. Still he had her screaming his name, while they were in the shower together, and he fleetingly hoped the walls were sound proofed. He did not want to share one single moment of the experience with anyone else, not even his brothers, or her sisters.

Lesya stood on shaking legs, after they were done with their shower, the feeling of Seth inside her, making love to her was one that she could not describe, but it was one she wanted to keep on feeling. The way he stretched her walls, the feeling of him sliding slowly in and out of her, his movements becoming faster, the closer he got to his own release. The weight of his body on hers, the way he kissed and touched her, every little thing that he did, or showed her how to do, they all added to the overall experience, of Seth making love to her.

After taking a shower, and changing into clean clothes, Regal took a leisurely breakfast, before going to check on the rockets, he ran his hands over them lovingly, well as much of them as he could touch, "Soon, soon you will fly." He whispered to them. "You will carry my final solution, to the four corners of the Earth." With one final caress, he left then and entered the control room, where he began the painstaking task of connecting to the targeting satellites, as they orbited high above him, slowly, painstakingly, he fed in the information which would ensure, no corner of the Earth, was left untouched by his virus. When he was done with his master plan, there would be no human life left out there. He was smiling as he finished, today was the day, he programmed the last piece of information in, and then checked his deadman's switch, nothing could be allowed to interfere with his plans. He was now worried that he had not seen his daughters yet today, they would be with him at the appropriate time though, to witness his cleansing of the Earth begin. Now though, he had his final revenge to take. Getting up, he headed to his lab, and pulled out the old radio, he could not resist hearing the horror and pain, in his old rivals voice, if he could not see his face, he would at least hear him.

Something was pinning her slightly to her bed, Galina opened her eyes, and could not help a small smile; Roman had his arms around her, his body resting slightly on hers. Her blue eyes, searched the face of the sleeping man, never had she imagined that her body could feel the sort of things he had made her feel. Apart from Father and his brothers, Roman was the first man she had ever seen, and she had felt something for him. She and her sisters had talked about the men, once they had got to know them as people. Krista had been drawn to Dean, Lesya to Seth and she to Roman, there was something about the man, who seemed to be the biggest of the three of them, which she could not resist. He opened his grey eyes, and looked at her, before freeing a hand, and reaching up to touch her cheek. His smile was almost unbelieving. "You're really here." For such a big man, his voice was so soft and gentle.

"Where else would I be but by your side?" She was curious what he though. "Here with you, is the only place I want to be, I want to be with you Roman?"

He smiled and kissed her gently. "What about your Father, and your sisters?"

Galina kissed him back and smiled too. "My sisters want your brothers like I want you, and Father, Father is just a man, without control over us, he has no real power, we will stop him." She sounded so earnest when she spoke, while making it all sound so easy.

Roman smiled he guessed it was all easy in her mind, however he knew it might not be the case, Regal had a lot of power in this place, maybe too much power, they might fail, but they could fight, he was more than prepared to fight, for a better future, one with Galina in it. He was a romantic, and when she had taken her veil off last night, he knew he had been falling in love with her for days.

"I'm in love with you Galina." He saw the confusion on her face, and realised she might not even know what love was. "I think about you all the time, I want to be with you, I hate it when we're apart, I don't want to share your time with anyone, when you're with me, I want to touch you hold you in my arms, you make my heart beat faster, when I kiss you all I can think about is being with you, my whole world becomes just you." He tried to explain his feelings as best he could. "I love you."

"This, what you say, this is love?" She reached up to touch his face, smiling as he leaned into her touch.

"That and so much more, I don't have the words to describe all the feelings and emotions, which are tied up in it." He was silenced by her kissing him, so he pulled her closer, and then under him, as he made love to her once more.

Gasping for breath slightly, Dean looked down into Krista's eyes, he had woken up to her examining his body, and that had turned into a sex lesson for her, as she learned to touch him, and he explored what she liked, in the way of touches and caresses. It had culminated, in him pulling her under him, and making love to her once more. The joy of a willing partner, did not diminish with the second time, and he felt as if he had somehow found himself again, worshiping her body with his own. Now they were both hot, sweaty, and short of breath, and very, very happy, they ended up tangled in the bedding as well and just lay there, trying to recover from what they had just done. He kissed the tip of her nose, after finally bringing his body back under control, and rolled off her onto his side, taking her with him so he could look into her face, the post coital bliss, still evident on it. He held her close to him, knowing he had found his happiness in her, and he hoped she had found hers in him. Finally though, he knew they had to move, and helped her from the bed, into the bathroom so they could wash and prepare for whatever was to come.

Hunter had enjoyed his night in a soft warm bed, not something he had expected, he had radioed his most trusted lieutenant, Shawn Michaels before he headed down the stairs, giving Shawn, a onetime code to enter into his doomsday machine, to grant his base another day of continued existence. Hunter had thought he might be out more than one day, and he had no intention of losing everything, just because he was tracking down the men, he wanted to bring into the fold. Normally his men would have looted this place, and taken all they could, however heading as they were into the wilderness, there was no point, and the house was not going anywhere. They made a good breakfast from the supplies in the house, it was perhaps a good thing, that they did not look into the surrounding area too much, or the chickens and the goats, might have suffered a grizzly fate, and the men might have feasted on meat for their breakfast. Once they were done, Hunter made them clear up, and leave everything in a reasonable condition, he locked the house up the best he could, and they set off, following Bo out into the wilderness again.

The sight of tyre tracks shocked the experienced tracker, and he quickly realised the three men Hunter was after, had taken the vehicles out, and into what had once been a national park. They were making good time as they walked, the tracks were easy for him to see, though Hunters men ranged around them, but thankfully they did not manage to mess up the tracks he was following.

Hunter was looking around, there was something familiar about this place, he was trying to remember why, maybe he had visited here with his family in better times? It was there nagging at the back of his mind, it would come to him eventually he knew. They had been walking for about two hours at a steady pace, when the radio at his waist squawked at him. Very few people knew he had it, certainly not many who were not currently with him, and he wondered if Shawn was in some sort of trouble, or if there was some sort of crisis.

"Hunter." He snapped bringing the radio to his lips, and halting his steps, watching the others walking ahead of him. Now that he had stopped, he wondered what was causing the dome shaped heat haze on the horizon, then suddenly the memory came flooding back, the facility he had worked on when he had first begun to make something of himself, and suddenly he also knew where Regal was hiding away, the 'Apocalypse Dome'.

"Hello Hunter, did you find the weapons." Regal's voice came from the radio, and Hunter smiled, if only his prey knew he was so close.

"I did, and they will serve me well, tell me William do you remember when we worked on the 'Apocalypse Dome' I have been thinking about it lately. It would not take too much work, with a few good strong men, to make it a good stronghold." Hunter liked to play with his victims, and that was what he thought of Regal as. "I'm not too far away from it now, chasing after the men I told you about, I may swing by and investigate it."

It was almost too good to be true Regal thought, oh truly he was god, he had brought the devil close to him, by taking the men Hunter desired; he would get to hear the devil die, and know that he would be mere inches away from salvation. "Indeed, it would indeed make a good base." He managed to keep the glee from his voice. "I had not thought of it in a long time." He was not above playing with his prey either.

"I know you're in the dome." Hunter did not have patience to play the game with Regal after all, not when he was so close to gaining everything he wanted. "Tell me how would you like the materials to create more of your cure William I could give you everything you need if you agree to work for me?"

Regal began to laugh. "You will never have the cure Hunter; it is mine, the ultimate cure for all the ills of mankind."

Hunter was furious, but he kept the other man talking for a moment. "You've made a magic bullet?"

"If you like to call it that, certainly after I release it, there will be no more illness to plague the human race, because there will be no more human race." Regal continued with his mirth, laughing manically into the radio.

"What, no, you can't, I won't let you, I'll stop you William." Hunter was beside himself with fury, he had to stop the other man, he was going to ruin everything, once he got inside the dome, where he was sure Regal was hiding, he was going to force the man to find a cure for him ,and then once he had, he was going to kill him slowly, and painfully. "I'm coming for you Regal." He growled into the radio, the only response he received though was the crazed laughter, of the man who believed himself to be a god.

"Forget Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins, he snapped to his men, drop your gear here apart from some rations, we're making the best time we can, to the dome you see out there." He began to shed his gear, keeping only his weapons, ammunition, water and a few ration bars, then before waiting to see if his men had complied ,he set off at a steady run, he had a doctor to find and stop, before he destroyed everything Hunter was looking to create.

In the dome Regal sat in his lab, he was good to himself, with any luck, he would be able to look out through the dome, and watch Hunter die, knowing he was so close, and yet so far from salvation, from paradise. Yes it was fitting that Hunter would look into Eden, even as he died, destroyed by the hand of god.

* * *

 _ **So everything is coming together, Hunter knows where Regal what he is planning but still thinks he can use him and stop him from carrying out his plan. Regal's Eve's have fallen in love with the men he has dubbed demons. Not much more of the story left so you know there is soon going to be drama. If you would leave me a review it would be appreciated.**_


	26. Chapter twenty five

_**Well here we are the last full chapter of this story, after this there is just the epilogue. I hope you have all enjoyed it thus far and will like this chapter too. My thanks to Skovko, ReignsRollinsBalorCorbinSami, Debwood-1999 and nolabell66 for reviewing the last chapter for me**_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty five**

 **The wrath of god**

The group of nine men were making good time, as they raced towards the dome, they didn't know why Hunter had ordered them to do this, but no one questioned him. They were a matter of yards away from the smooth surface in front of them, when suddenly Bo stopped, and gave a keening scream. "Noooooooooooo." The tracker fell to his knees in the long grass, while the other men pulled up short, looking at him in shock. When they got closer to him then they saw a body, the bones partially picked clean by birds, it seemed pretty obvious that Bo had known the man in life, as regardless of the state of the body, he cradled it in his arms. "Bray." He sobbed, and then his eyes hardened. "Whoever killed my brother will pay with their lives."

The other men milling around, turned up the other two bodies, of Bray's followers the arrows still sticking out of them. When they were finally able to persuade the grieving tracker to his feet, he began to look around, searching for some sign of his brother's murderers, and where they had gone. Hunter let him be for the moment, he wondered if Regal had been responsible for the crazy man's death. He had heard about Wyatt, he didn't take on, or hire anyone, without finding out at least something about them. Wyatt had been a cult leader, as crazy as they come, he had, had a fluctuating group of followers, and they had been intent of wiping the remaining women from the face of the Earth, something that Hunter always felt might have the two locking horns at some point.

Bo looking around by his brother's body, found the pool of dried blood which Second had lost, the tracker in him, identified the fact that that the person who was bleeding had been picked up and carried to the dome, which was close to them. Straightening up, he headed for the structure, with a dogged determination, visible in his body language, he was out for revenge. Hunter fingered the handgun stuck into his belt, madness might run in the family, and he was not going to take the chance that Bo might snap, turning his grief on them. The man followed the signs that were visible to his keen eyes, to an area of the dome, and began to dig around in the dirt. Hunter followed cautiously; he could remember that, there were certain emergency entry protocols in place, he could not remember them all though. Bo's frenzied scrabbling, quickly unearthed a control panel, Hunter watched, as the grief stricken man, punched angrily at the buttons, while he tried to remember any codes he had ever known, connected with this place, he couldn't think of any though it had been too long, and too many other things had happened. Besides if Regal was really was here, Hunter couldn't be completely sure about it, he would have changed the codes, only a fool would leave them as they were, however just because Regal was a genius, didn't mean he couldn't also be a fool, and from the sounds of it, he was just as crazy, as all those other nut jobs out there.

Inside the dome, Regal was watching the cameras that were set up to monitor the area immediately outside of the dome, and smiled, Hunter was out there, trying to get in. He wouldn't be able to of course, god was omnipotent, he had changed the codes, and added an extra precaution, blood was the key, and only blood that he approved, no way was Hunter getting in here. Smiling he stood up, no need to worry about the other men gaining access here; he would go and find his daughters, it was time they took a look, at their prospective husbands. He left his lab, and walked the corridors, something he had not done for a while, normally he called his daughters to him, but today for once, he decided to go and see them.

Outside of the men's room, Krista stood with Dean, she was wearing her jumpsuit, but her mask was gripped in her hand, she was looking up at him, with a smile on her face. Regal watched in suppressed fury, as the other man bent his head, and kissed his daughter, his face tender and loving as he did so. Regal felt the fury run thought him, as he watched them. His perfect child had been corrupted by the demon, one of the ones he had brought into Eden. His pans for her lay in ruins, still at least she was the only one who had been tempted into sinning, better to know it now, than later when she was serving as his priestess, and teaching the others, his true nature. Turning he walked away, never letting the pair know they had been seen, he would call his children and the men to lunch, and then he would deal with the transgressor. She would pay for sinning against god, and his other children and the men would know, that he was all knowing, and all powerful, that while he was while kind and merciful, he could also be a vengeful god, who would punish sin, and they would not dare to transgress again.

Watching Krista pull her mask back on, as she walked away from him, Dean smiled, in spite of the intolerable situation they found themselves in, he was happy, for the first time in a long time, someone other than his brothers cared about him, and he surprisingly, cared about her. His shame about the person he had become, and the things that he had done, especially to Krista's clone were somehow muted now, almost as if he had been a different person back then. Maybe he had been, the person that circumstances had made him into, and yes he would admit to it, the person his own choices had made of him. He could have chosen to do what was right, instead of what was easy. He could have said no, just because the rest of the world is this way, I don't have to be that way. It had been all too easy to let go of civilisation, and allow himself to devolve, into something less human, a baser kind of being. Krista had offered him her own innocence and body, willingly giving him, that which he had so often taken, she was his salvation, his way back out of the darkness, and he knew without a doubt, that he loved her. Walking back into the room, he heard the door close, but not lock behind him, was a cage a cage, or a prison a prison, he wondered when you were free to just walk out of the front door?

Giving his daughter, what he thought was sufficient time, to get back to her room, Regal called his daughters to him, and told them they would be joining him for lunch, as would the men, he instructed them to wear their veils, as they would be eating with him. Once the women had left the room, Regal announced his intentions to the men, instructing them that they would join him and his daughters for the meal. Once he had done that, Regal added a sedative to the food the others would eat, or rather to the food, which his disobedient daughter would ingest.

Seth, Dean and Roman looked at each other in shock, they were used to taking meals with Regal by now, but it was normally dinner they ate with him, rarely lunch, each one of them hoped, it would not be the prelude to another round of his tests.

When the women arrived to escort them to the dining area, they could not help but be surprised by the fact the women were wearing veils and not masks. All three were armed, as they normally were when in Regal's presence with the men, they did act as his body guards after all, however the trio of men never feared the weapons being turned on them now, unless at Regal's express order, and even then, they were not sure the women would comply with orders to use the devices on them. In his clothes though, Dean still felt the comforting presence of his knife, it was hard to let go of something, he had carried with him most of his life.

When the group entered the dining room, they found the meals on the table, with Regal seated waiting for them. "Sit, sit." He urged them, he still had his pistol by his plate, and he watched the six of them closely, as they each took their accustomed seats at his table.

The meal was a little strained, as it normally was, the men talked, and the women were silent, eating as slowly and methodically, as they always did, till Krista suddenly dropped her fork, and raised her hands to her head.

"Are you not well?" Regal asked, turning a solicitous gaze to her.

"I, I feel strange." Her voice was hesitant, and the men were shocked, it was the first time any of the women had spoken in Regal's presence, while they were there, something must really be wrong with her, and Dean felt worry forming in the pit of his stomach.

"My dear, perhaps we should go to the lab, where I may examine you, come let us go, all of you may come, we cannot risk infection." Of course Regal knew exactly what was wrong with her; he had been the cause of it after all, however he needed them all to learn the lesson he was about to teach.

Galina and Lesya, helped Krista from the room and the three men followed them; Regal pocketed his gun, no harm in reminding them he was armed, and capable of causing them injury, should they try anything. Entering the lab, they saw a table already set up, and the men looked at each other wondering what the mad man had, had in mind. Her sisters helped Krista onto the table, and Regal made a show of examining her. Then suddenly, he was strapping her down, Dean tensed, ready to spring at the mad man but hesitated remembering the gun, for now he would wait, Krista's head twitched as if she were going to look at him, how he wanted to go to her, but he did not want to risk Regal hurting her, and he was sure the man would be furious if he knew they had developed feelings for each other.

"You have sinned against me my child." Regal was looking down at the woman lying on the table, now helplessly restrained. "You are no longer pure; you have allowed the demon to contaminate you." He glanced over at the men, and saw the tension in Dean's posture. "Restrain subject two, he is not to interfere with the retribution of god, he has tempted your sister, and she had fallen from grace."

Dean, Roman and Seth looked at each other, Regal's attention was back on Krista, so he never noticed that Galina and Lesya had not drawn their weapons, and were just looking at him, in growing horror. Shedding his jacket, and donning a surgeon's gown, an almost pleasant smile on his face Regal's attention was on Krista, he pulled off her veil and attached the monitors to her, then picked up a scalpel and flourished it. "You will pay for your sin, by providing me information, to compare with that, which your clone rendered to me."

Dean tensed, his fingers finding his knife, and then as Regal began to place the scalpel on Krista's flesh, with an almost primal yell, he leapt at the other men. Regal half turned at the sound, swinging the scalpel at Dean, who ducked and shoved the knife into Regal's gut, yanking it upwards slightly, before pulling it out. The would be god gasped at the sudden pain, and looked down seeing his own blood staining the white gown forming a growing red pool.

"You won't hurt Krista ever." Dean had already pushed Regal away from him, and was turning to the woman he loved, using the bloodied knife, to cut her free from the table. "You won't hurt any of us ever again, you mad, sick, fuck."

Regal looked at his daughters, wondering why they had not stopped his subject, and saw they had not even drawn their weapons. "You have all sinned." He got out, his hands on his stomach trying to stem the flow of blood realising that Krista was not the only one who had been seduced by the demons. "You have all betrayed your god."

"You are not a god, you are a man." Lesya looked at him with cold unfeeling eyes. "We know the truth, you are sick, and you are evil, and we will be free of you."

It was too much for the mad man, he was hurt and surrounded it appeared, by enemies, rather than his dutiful worshipers, he turned, and before they realised it, rushed out of the other door, sealing it behind him, so they could not follow.

Dean held Krista in his arms, she was shaking, from the shock along with her fear, at what had almost happened to her, at the hands of the man who was once her god. By the time it registered with then all that Regal was gone, it was too late to stop him. Galina and Lesya set aside their veils, and looked at the men.

"We have to find him and stop him; if he dies, the missiles will launch, and everyone outside with die with him." Galina suddenly realised the implications of what had just happened. Dean had probably just killed Regal, and with his death, the man man's final solution would be implemented.

All of them looked at each other, Dean had placed the bloodied knife to one side, while he used another gown to wipe the worst of the blood from his hands, no one blamed him for what he had done, he had made his choice, and saved the woman he had come to love, none of them would blame him for that.

"Let's go then." Seth was the one who headed to the door, and found it either locked, or disabled, meaning that they had to leave by the other door, thought Dean did stop for a few moments, to wash his hands properly, not wanting the other man's blood on him, any longer than necessary.

Outside the dome, Hunter had left Bo trying to open the door with the keypad; the distressed tracker was still vowing vengeance for his brother. Hunter and the rest of his men, were trying to force the door, he had to get in there and stop William. They fired their weapons at the dome material, and used the butts of them to try and force it open, but to no avail, the substance was made to withstand an extinction level event. Hunter knew he could not let Regal succeed, or he would lose everything, before he had even achieved it.

Regal looked down at his stomach, it was only the will of god which was keeping him alive, how dare that demon do this to him, the blood seeped through his fingers, as he sought to stem the flow with his hands. They had turned on him; all his children had betrayed him, his sons too young to be removed from their artificial wombs. His clone as yet unmade, and even if he had been, there was no time to transfer his consciousness. The devil and his demons had won, but he would still have his ultimate revenge, with his death he would cleanse the world of Hunter and his kind, his children, his daughters and sons, had the knowledge and skill, to enact his vision at least in part, maybe even the demons, were capable of becoming something better. He finally reached the outer wall of the dome, where outside Hunter was trying to force his way in, and smiled to himself, he god would look into the devils eyes, as he died knowing that his death, would trigger the devils own ultimate destruction. God and the devil, good and evil, you couldn't have one without the other. He turned the wall, from opaque on the outside, to clear and gazed at the man who was hammering in the material, with the butt of his gun. A crazed smile came over his face, as he saw the other man recognise him, and begin shouting and yelling, he heard footsteps behind him, it was too late, he knew they could not save him. He pressed a bloodied hand to the surface of the dome, no need to be worried about infection any more, he saw Hunter, smile thinking the danger had passed, and he could not help laughing, his breath caught in his throat and he felt his heart labouring, slowing with each beat.

Outside Hunter heard the roof of the dome sliding back, and began to laugh, as he thought he had won, that whatever Regal had created here, would be his.

Inside, the man who would be god, slid to his knees, his eyes still fixed on his own personal devil, his heart rate had dropped so low, that the machines were registering his death, he would see the beginning of the end after all. Eden shook as the rockets took to the sky, it was growing dark and cold, he thought that was fitting for the end of the old world. His eyes were fixed on the other man, as he saw Hunter realise what was happening, perhaps he thought the missiles were bombs, nuclear war heads, to scour the Earth clean, or maybe he realised that a different kind of death, rode on gods own fire, into the heavens, and back to the Earth. Whatever it was he thought he knew, Hunter was looking upward in fear, and screaming. He was so tired right now, he closed his eyes, he would sleep, and being god he would rise again. His heart gave one last erratic beat, and he slumped against the dome, as his children and the demons reached him, one last breath exited his lungs, and he was no more.

After looking down at Regals body for a moment or two, the six people then turned their attention to the surface of the dome, knowing those outside could look in. Hunter was now banging on the dome once more, begging, pleading, looking into the eyes of the men he had been hunting, screaming at them to let him in, to save him.

Galina reached out and opaqued the material once more, as Roman took her hand. The group stood there, and watched the rockets streaking away from the dome, apart from one that went almost straight up into the air. Outside Hunter too watched the missile, as it headed up into the atmosphere, before falling back down, releasing its payload of death into the air. He had been so close he thought, as he fell to his knees tears in his eyes, he had almost had it all, the men who had followed where he led, turned to look at him, as he sat down, resting back against the dome; and looked up at the sky, wondering what was going on. Hunter knew, it was only a matter of time, before whatever was in that rocket, entered their bodies, as all around the world, where there was light to see by the survivors of the hell virus, watched the rockets, release their payload into the air, they would never know what was killing them, or why. It was the end of the human race, and ironically, Hunter was one of the last ones to die, never moving from the side of the dome, so close to salvation and yet so far away. His last thoughts were that he would get to see Regal burning in hell with him.

* * *

 _ **So did you see that coming, Dean was always going to be the one to kill Regal, that's why he had that knife hidden away all this time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love for you to leave me a review and tell me what you thought of it.**_


	27. Chapter twenty six epilogue

_**So here we are the story is at an end, just this epilogue to go I hope you have enjoyed reading the story, as much as I have writing it, thank you to those of you who have been reading. Special thanks go to Skovko and to Debwood-1999 for reviewing the last chapter for me and I would like to thank everyone who has left a review along the way. Apart from the pleasure of writing, reviews are the only think we as authors get out of this and they are all very much appreciated.**_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty six**

 **Epilogue**

It had taken three months, for the virus to dissipate at least that was the time it took, according to Regal's calculations. Most of the people died within the first few days, they had watched the men outside, with a kind of morbid fascination, as they sickened, and finally died. Hunter lasted almost a week, the other men had been back and fetched their supplies, so he had food and drink, but in the end he had just slipped away, laying back against the dome and looking up at the sky, the man who would be king.

The three women had removed the males from the tubes when it was time, but showed no kind of interest in them, they were happy with Dean, Seth and Roman. For a time it was a surreal existence, as they realised, that they were going to have to, at least partially, bring Regal's vision to fruition. Three couples, and three odd males, were not going to be able to create a sustainable race of humans. So Krista, Galina and Lesya, had began to create the humans Regal had intended to, by the time four months had passed, they had decided to make sure the virus Regal had created was gone there was the start of a sustainable population. Wearing hazmat suits, some of the newer generation had gone out to collect air, water and soil samples, all seemed to be clear of the virus. Distasteful though it was, they had even taken samples from the dead men outside, and found that the samples were free of the virus.

Finally, they had opened the dome and stepped outside, by this time it was very apparent that the three women were pregnant, no one should have been surprised by the fact, after all Regal had expected his children to breed, the three men were just so used to women being infertile, that they had never thought about protection, not that any had been available in any case. The three women though did not have genius IQ's for nothing, and had been able to make contraceptives for the women, who wanted them. They had harvested the garden for food, picking the fruit and vegetables for nourishment, the animals they left alone, for now at least, eventually though, they would hunt for food, the three men were too fond of meat not to, and who knew what they future might bring, it also meant teaching the others how to shoot the bows and arrows, even Krista, Galina and Lesya took a turn or two with them.

The world however was going to be very different for this new version of humanity; they would have to deal with things that the old ones never had. They were planning for renewable energy sources rather than fossil fuels. Then there were then wild animals that roamed the old cities, which they might want to reclaim. They had dragged the bodies away from the dome and burned them, once they had decided it was safe, and they had decided it was the way they would deal with any bodied they found. Eventually they would move out of the dome, but it would always be there, open to anyone who wanted to come here, and see where they had come from, and study the knowledge that was stored there.

For their part though, Dean, Roman, Seth, Krista, Galina and Lesya had reclaimed the house on the edge of the park, which the men had found with the clone, all those months ago. The goats and chickens were still there and the three women took over caring for them. Sometimes some of the others would come to see them, sometimes to ask questions or advice or to look at the geothermal energy supply and see how they could replicate or improve on it, or simply just to visit with their sisters and their mates. The new humans started setting down, and building homes around the park still close to the dome, later generations would move further out, Seth was for sure, but for now they were making a village. Many of the women were pregnant, and there would be a lot of births all together, several people were studying medicine, others had simply been programmed with it as they gestated. Whatever Regal had become, he had planned, and done his best to ensure his children would survive.

Seconds child continued to grow at a normal pace, she would be the first of a new generation, despite her unusual gestation medium; she would be the first of many children born around here. They could have found out which one of them was the Father, but they had decided to assume it was all of them, she would be raised in an unusual household anyway, though Krista would be viewed as her Mother since Second was her clone. They were already adding to the house, making it big enough for all of them, wanting to stay together as a family. Someone once said it takes a village to raise a child, and that was what would probably happen here, everyone would teach them something different. There would always be baby sitters, or people to keep company with those who's partners had gone off to explore the abandoned cities or see new areas, it would be a true extended family.

Eventually, given time, they would range far and wide, at some point they would cross the oceans and populate new continents. For now though there was enough land, and enough of everything, for everyone.

Seth smiled, as he watched Lesya chasing after the nanny goat, the kids frisking around her. The naughty creature had gotten into the garden again, and eaten some of the new seedlings, they had been working on the garden, and some of the others had come to help, so they were going to have plenty of produce. Dean was working on his still again, while Seth and Roman were doing homemade beer and wine, much to the interest of some of the others who had no knowledge of those things. He laughed as Lesya managed to grab the goat, and pull the protesting creature out of the garden. She looked over at him and smiled once she had shut the gate and let the little animal go.

"Hey." Seth walked over and stroked her cheek, before wrapping her in his arms as well as he could, with their child between them, in just a couple of months, he was going to be a Father, and he couldn't wait. He had been through hell, and come out the other side, with everything he had ever really wanted. His woman, his brothers, and their women, and soon their children, life was going to be good for all of them.

He heard movement, and turned slightly to see the others coming, Roman with his arm around Galina, Dean and Krista holding hands, both the women as obviously pregnant as Lesya. There was no such thing as marriage anymore, just partnerships that people chose to make, but he knew, that as he did with Lesya, the other man thought of their women as their wives.

Regal might have thought he had created Eden inside the dome, and was kicking his children out, but really they had all found their Eden here, and they were each in their own way adding to it, and making the world their perfect garden then had all found their own Eden.

* * *

 _ **So there you have it Regal and Hunter are dead there is a new human race starting out all over again and hopefully doing things a bit better this time around. If you could leave me a review and give me your thoughts on it well it would be very much appreciated.**_


End file.
